To Bedlam and Partway Back
by salty-sarah
Summary: Backstory for 'Between Two Lungs': when Cedric Diggory finally meets Harry Potter in the infirmary after that Quidditch match in Fifth-Year, he slowly realises there isn't any going back, not for him. Warnings for slash. Cedric/Harry, and others.
1. Chapter 1

To Bedlam and Partway Back

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter One

Harry was languishing in the Hospital Ward, his bout of nerves from the Dementor attack not quite passed, when a blond head suddenly stuck its way through an opening in the curtains about his bed.'

"Hi," the boy said shyly.

Harry looked at him, wondering. He looked awfully familiar, but…belatedly he remembered his greetings, and managed a smile for his visitor. "Hello. Come in and have a sit. Congrats on getting past Madam Pomfrey." He waved his hand toward the end of his bed, biting his lip at the way it still shook.

The boy smiled, and slipped into his ward fully. He was a decently tall boy, maybe a couple of years his elder with a rangy frame born from years of good nutrition and plenty of exercise. He had a broad face, and handsome classical features. His wavy blond hair was a little on the longish side and fell into his eyes, but it softened the angles in his face.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before the match. I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

Ah. Now Harry knew why he looked so familiar. Cedric didn't hold out his hand. Instead, he gave him a tiny smile. "I'll save the hand-shaking for later, Potter. You'd better give me a damn good one."

Despite himself, Harry felt his lips twitching upwards. "I'm Harry. To my friends."

Apparently those were the wrong words to say, for Cedric's open face immediately darkened, and twisted in self-recrimination. "Are we?" he asked bitterly. "I mean, I didn't even realise there were Dementors there- I couldn't help you- I couldn't save you-"

Harry looked at him with a curious expression on his face. "Why would you ever want to do that- save the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Cedric waved his hand at the ridiculous hyphenated title. "It wouldn't have mattered who you were. Thing is, I should have been able to." He let out a sour chuckle. "I guess it's a pretty stupid thought, though, isn't it? After all, what could I ever do for you?"

"Don't," Harry said immediately, moving to sit up and cover Cedric's hand with his own. He couldn't help wincing as his joints protested the sudden movement and strain. He covered it well though, and raised his eyes to meet Cedric's own. He took a deep breath. "You didn't know. You couldn't have known."

Cedric shook his head, almost as stubborn as Harry himself. "I should've-"

"If you really were that brilliant, you'd transfigure yourself an extra hand and pull that blond head of yours out of your arse," Harry said tartly.

Cedric gaped at him, not expecting those words out of the thin thirteen-year-old. Harry's cheeks pinked at the additional scrutiny. Then Cedric threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Harry sat back, relaxing. He couldn't help but be pleased that he'd made Cedric laugh.

"Course," Cedric said, gasping for breath, "Boy-Who-Lived is always right, isn't he?" His accent thickened when he laughed without restraint.

Harry struck as arrogant as a pose he could with his limited movement. "Damn straight you are!" he declared in his strongest Cockney accent. They both fell back into barely tamed laughter.

Finally, when they managed to look at each other without too much snickering, Cedric offered up a smile that was more of a sideways quirk of his lips. "I wanted to come in here and apologise. I told Wood we'd redo the match, but-"

Harry waved his hand. He was pleased to notice the shaking was almost imperceptible. "I don't like losing, but you won fair and square. Even Wood admitted that. Word is-"

Cedric let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I heard. I think he's still down there in the locker rooms, seeing if he can drown himself in the showers." He rolled his eyes darkly, and muttered under his breath, "Although I bet that's not all he's doing down there."

Harry glanced at him questioningly. "Did you say something?"

The blond smiled innocently. "No, no, nothing at all," he declared airily. Then all humour faded from his demeanour. "I don't understand how you can be so calm about this, Harry. And I don't know why they aren't taking it any more seriously. You almost died out there today. And no one did a damn thing. Surely, someone-!"

Harry gave a laugh that sounded hollow even to his own untrained ears. "It's nothing, Cedric. 'Sides, it's sort of in my job description to survive whatever death traps they throw at me, right? I think I'm on a roll here, anyways. It's only been, what, 2 attempts on my life since I got to school this year? Surely that's not as bad as the previous years-"

The Hufflepuff was looking at him in horror. Harry hung his head, not wanting to meet that accusing gaze. Of course he had to open his bloody mouth again. Now when he was sure he'd ruined any hope of having Cedric as an actual friend-

"H-how much d-do your guardians know? They-they're Muggles, aren't they?" Cedric stammered out. "If they are, why haven't they withdrawn you yet? Merlin, Harry, if these things keep happening, it's obvious that you aren't safe here!"

Harry was, to say the least, stunned. "Why do you care?" he asked, trying to understand.

That one question shook Cedric to the core more than anything else. Growing up as a Hufflepuff, there was nothing a badger valued more than loyalty and valour, friendship till death. It was a Hufflepuff's duty to care when no one else did, despite what everyone else had done. He didn't understand why Harry was looking at him so intently, looking at him and trying to understand why he cared. No one needed to understand why someone cared. It was always only a question as to whether they cared. But Harry-

By Merlin, this boy needed a Hufflepuff!

"I care because I do, Harry," Cedric said simply. "It's more than you're being the Boy-Who-Lived, or any of that rubbish," he went on to say, correctly predicting the reason behind Harry's open mouth. The younger boy shut it with a sharp clack of his teeth. "People don't need reasons to care, they just do."

A small frown crossed Harry's face. "People always need a reason to care," he said matter-of-factly. "They're always trying to get something out of someone else."

"I won't," Cedric suddenly swore, leaning forward to grasp Harry's hand in his. Harry was staring at him, green eyes wide behind his murky glasses. Leaning forward just a little more, he reached out and plucked the offending objects from the younger boy's face. Without them, the green of his eyes shone brightly for all to see. For Cedric to see. Harry blinked owlishly up at him, but didn't squint. Their faces were close enough for Harry to be able to focus on the grey-eyed blond.

"Why do you still wear glasses, Harry?" Cedric asked curiously. Harry had to be the only student in Hogwarts to be wearing the muggle contraptions. With the invention of the Opticus Potion, wizards and witches didn't need to wear eyepieces anymore, unless they were magically enchanted. Judging by the look of the crooked frames, Harry's were anything but magical. "There's a potion that will cure your eyesight."

"There is?" Harry's face lit up for a brief moment, before dropping into a scowl. "No one's ever told me that."

Cedric nodded decisively. "I'll owl-order it for you, then. If Madam Pomfrey hasn't given it to you by now, that means someone's stopping her from doing so." He scowled darkly at the direction of the nurse's office.

"I'll pay you back for it," Harry promised quietly. His eyes flickered briefly to Cedric, and then back again. Cedric's next breath came as a gasp.

"You realised it, then," he whispered. "That someone else is running the Hospital Wing."

There was no question as to who that 'someone else' was. Cedric cast a nervous glance at the paper-thin curtains of Harry's ward. He drew out his wand- twelve-and-a-quarter ash wood, with a unicorn hair core. Ollivander had called it "pleasantly springy, a promise of stalwart support without a threat of breaking". It seemed that this was about to be put to the test.

"Harry," Cedric began nervously, "I've never done this before." The younger boy, picking up on the blond's frazzled nerves, began to fidget with the edge of his blanket. "I can't leave you here like this-"

"Why are you doing this?" Harry demanded, that strident independent streak emerging, as always, at that worst possible moment. His heart ached for the sort of care Cedric seemed to promise, but in his heart he knew it was impossible- not for the freak.

Cedric waved his protest away. "I have to-"

"You don't even know me!" Harry hissed furiously, remembering at the last moment to keep his voice down.

Cedric shook his head, blond locks flying. There was a crazy grin spreading across his face. "You don't know us badgers too well, do you? Stubborn as hell, all of us, y'know. We'll hold onto an idea, bunker down, and never let 'er go. You might as well give it up already, Harry. I'm committed to this." He paused for a long moment, emotions whirling in the depths of his grey orbs. He searched deep within himself, and found the answer, just like he knew he would. "By my life or my death, I'm committed to you, Harry."

The younger boy turned an intense shade of scarlet that clashed with his bright emerald eyes. He rubbed at them, wishing more than ever he could hide behind those oppressive lenses once more. With Cedric, right up in his face, he couldn't look away anymore.

"But I only just met you…" he whispered, almost tearfully.

Cedric shifted forward, one hand rising to touch his cheek. Cedric spared his limb a glance and rolled his eyes; it was shaking like crazy. "We have the rest of our lives to meet each other, Harry, again and again and again and again…"

"I-I don't want you to be stuck with someone like me." The moment those words came out of his mouth, Harry turned away, too afraid to see Cedric's response. Cedric gently turned his face back towards him.

"Look at me, Harry." His grey eyes begged the younger boy to read the truth radiating from them. "The only thing I will regret is if I don't do this. If we don't."

Harry was capitulating already, Cedric could see it. But there was just one last obstacle…"But how do you know?" His tone, his eyes, his words were fierce, desperate for this one last answer, needing to know that anything they did wouldn't be a mistake. There had already been too many of those in the past.

Cedric smiled softly, stroking the soft skin under his fingers. "Trust me, Harry. That's all I'm asking."

Bright eyes locked straight into his, evidently afraid. His breath was coming in harsher and harsher gasps, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Suddenly he let out a choked gasp, and all blood drained from his face as he grabbed at Cedric's arm with surprising strength. It seemed that all his emotional and physical reserves had finally run out, and he was going into shock. Tears streaked artfully down his face.

Cedric's head snapped back at the sound of the curtain being torn asunder. Madam Pomfrey was there, her stern eyes taking in the scene before her. She tsked disapprovingly and pushed him out of the way, armed with her wand.

"Mr. Diggory, I don't remember giving you permission to be up here."

She bustled about Harry, pushing him back down to lie against his pillows, although it was obvious that only made his breathing condition worse. In fact, his lips were beginning to turn blue.

"What are you doing to him!" Cedric cried out, reaching for the younger boy.

Madam Pomfrey waved his worries away. "Oh, it's nothing, I'll just loosen up his muscles-" She waved her wand and finally muttered a spell under her breath, and as Harry gave his loudest gasp yet, a wizened old hand landed on Cedric's shoulder. Startled out of his mind, the Hufflepuff whirled about and pointed his wand- straight at the Headmaster.

"Mr. Diggory!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed irately. "I'm afraid you must go. Your presence is distressing Mr. Potter."

Cedric never wanted to slap the woman more in his life. Going by the impressive death-grip the younger boy had on his arm, he thought it was pretty obvious Harry wanted him there. Cedric turned back to Dumbledore, and the old man just stood there, eyes twinkling jovially like Head-boy shoe-ins pointed their wands right between his eyes every day of the week. A sudden oppressive feeling gripped Cedric by the throat, and he instinctively knew, that he had never met anyone more dangerous in his life than the Headmaster. Whirling back to face Harry, he extended his wand and the words tumbled from his lips like he'd been born to say them.

"By my life or by my death, so I swear to stand with you," he swore, and he vindictively saw the old man's mask slip for an iota. His wand flared a bright white light, binding him to his oath. Harry's face merely reflected shock, but Madam Pomfrey looked horrified.

"Mr. Diggory-!"

Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder tightened almost painfully. "Mr. Diggory, I'm afraid you must leave the Hospital Wing."

Cedric grit his teeth, refusing to budge. "Swear it, Harry," he begged.

"Mr. Diggory-!"

He winced as the pressure increased, cutting into flesh. Then he realised that the Headmaster was actually physically hauling him away from Harry. He struggled, futilely. "Harry, swear it!"

Tears were spilling down the boy's cheeks. His voice was choked. His wand was in his hand before any of them even truly registered its presence. "By my life or by my death, so this I swear."

"Mr. Diggory-!"

"MR. POTTER!"

But they had succeeded.

* * *

This is largely the same chapter from my first post of **Between Two Lungs**, with a few significant changes. This is also a late posting, but I'll have a chapter up for you guys every Friday. Once again, please hold any queries about the ending till, eh, the actual end, I suppose (o:


	2. Chapter 2

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR EVENTUAL SLASH**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione crept into the shadow-filled infirmary. In her head, she knew no one could see her, and yet she couldn't help but be afraid that someone might catch on. After all, this was the first time she had ever used Harry's invisibility cloak on her own. It had been a right task, nicking this out from under Ron's nose, but she wasn't the smartest witch in her year for nothing.

Talking about Ron…

She couldn't believe how stupid everyone up in Gryffindor was being. They were all sitting about the Common Room, tragically bemoaning the loss of a bloody Quidditch game, of all things! No one seemed to care that Harry was all alone in the Hospital Wing- and Hermione knew Harry loathed that place- after having heard his parents get murdered. Of course they'd only care for their stupid game, or their stupid Seeker, or even the damn broomstick! She rolled her eyes as she remembered Ron's idiotic blathering about the waste of such a good broom. And to think people actually wondered why they never got along when Harry wasn't around.

She snuck past Pomfrey's office, casting shifty eyes at its closed door, and then went straight to the cot at the end of the room. The thin white curtains were stained grey in the night, and hung all around, hiding the bed's occupant from sight. She slipped past the corner, careful not to stir it too much. When she looked up, she let out an involuntarily gasp. Brilliant green eyes unhindered by murky lenses were staring straight at her. Quickly she tugged the hood off her head.

"Harry, it's me- Hermione!" Casting a furtive glance about her, she whipped out her wand and cast a silencing charm on the curtains.

The boy on the bed reached out a hand sluggishly for his wire lenses, and slowly put them on. Awareness slowly trickled into his gaze.

"Hermione," he mouthed. He blinked, even slower than before, and then turned his head away from her to continue staring into the empty space in front of his bed.

"Harry!" The girl reached out and touched his hand hesitantly. "Harry, please, tell me what's wrong. I'm sure we can get you another broomstick-"

"It isn't…that." His words cut her off sharply, and yet the tone they were spoken in was painfully dull. If anything he was even worse than before, in this nearly catatonic state. One emerald eye flickered backward at her. "Cedric was…up…here earlier."

"Cedric?" Her brow furrowed in concentration. "You mean Diggory, the Hufflepuff prefect- the Hufflepuff Seeker!" Her eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed angrily. "Did he come up here to taunt- I'll hex him to-"

"'Mi-o-ne!"

To her immense surprise, Harry was almost smiling now, although he still wasn't turned toward her. "He didn't…come here…for…any of that."

There was something very wrong with Harry, she realised. His movements were sluggish, and his words came out from his mouth as if he'd been drugged. As a daughter of two dentists, she'd seen a lot of people at her parents' being put under for a major surgery, and their last moments, before the anaesthetic took them, were exactly like this. "He came…to apologise. Told me…Wood…"

Hermione managed a small smile in spite of herself. "Yes, Oliver. The twins went down after three hours to pry him out of the showers. He came out looking a little cheerier." She shuddered comically. "I don't want to know what else they might've done down there in the locker room."

"Cedric came…to apologise…" Harry continued slowly. He blinked a few times, his lashes resting closed on his cheeks for several stretched seconds. "He thought…should've been…some…one-"

"And he's absolutely right!" His best mate exploded in careful righteous anger. Even her frizzy brown hair seemed to stand on end more. "If this were a Muggle school, this would've been the equivalent to some rogue policeman bludgeoning a student- _by accident."_ She spat the last words with bitter anger. "How many times have things like this happened to you?"

A small frown marred his forehead. "Don't…go looking…" he said, which made Hermione smile.

"I know you don't," she soothed, petting his hand. She sighed. "Trouble just seems to like you, it seems."

"He…also…"

"Diggory, you mean?" Hermione interrupted, wanting to make sure she got the name right. Harry nodded carefully, as if his head were about to fall of his neck at any moment.

"He…also swore…oath…"

Hermione stared at her friend in astonishment. "Oath?" she parroted after him, absolutely boggled. A sudden fear and suspicion seized her. "What oath, Harry? Can you tell me what he swore? An-and-" here she faltered, understandably nervous for prying into a private affair "-can you tell me if you swore too?"

Harry nodded again, just as slowly as the first time. "Said…by my life…or death…so I swear to…stand…with you…"

The young Muggleborn's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged, but unfortunately Harry didn't quite have the temperament to appreciate that sight at this time. "I said…by…my life or…my death…so…this I…swear."

Hermione sank back into her seat, utterly aghast. Her mahogany eyes swept the infirmary tiles for an invisible answer. "Merlin…" she whispered, "that's the Pledgeship Bond you'll cast. It's…it's as good as an Unbreakable Vow. The two of you- your lives are bound together now, Harry."

She gripped his hand tighter, and stared pleadingly at his face. "Harry, please, tell me he didn't force this on you. Tell me this is what you wanted. Harry!"

Slowly the boy turned his head to look at her with that same blank stare, and she wanted to flinch away from it. His eyes seemed like bits of dyed ice, and yet beneath their depths swirled some inner turmoil she couldn't even hope to relate to.

"Pomfrey and…Dumbledore," he continued, "pulled…him away. Haven't…seen him…since."

"This afternoon?" she confirmed, eyes wide. Harry's chin dipped downward sluggishly as she couldn't hide her gasp of horror.

That explained why he was in such a state. The Pledgeship Bond was used between two comrades-in-arms, usually though not always, to bind themselves forever in good faith and goodwill. The crux of this bond was the depth of the feelings between the two pledged, and was sometimes used between lovers who began their relationship as friends.

Unlike a usual lover's pledge, which could be easily broken once the romantic feelings were gone, the Pledgeship Bond was unrectractable and for life. A person could only carry one such bond on his person at a time, as it was the Light equivalent of a Soul Bond. It had to be taken voluntarily as well, since the magic itself would judge their hearts, and if finding them wanting for deceit, would destroy them immediately.

This also, unfortunately, explained Harry's near-catatonics. Such a bond was rooted in deep feelings, and the best way it could be settled was by close physical proximity with the pledged. They should be at least in the same room, if not seated beside each other. For Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore to pull Cedric away immediately after such a pledge had been cast…she resisted the urge to tut disapprovingly. If Harry was like this, she thought, then Diggory couldn't be much better.

Harry seemed to sense her agreement, and looked at her in a manner that could be construed as pleading, although his eyes were still as glassy as ever. "Get him…here…please," he begged, "or me…there."

Hermione stood and squared her jaw resolutely.

* * *

It was slow going stumbling down the various staircases this close to midnight, but Hermione wouldn't have had it any other way.

She kept her tight grip on Harry's hand, not allowing him to let go as she steered him past tapestries and suits of amour. She glanced down at their feet, thankful she'd remembered to cast a silencing charm on them as well. Harry was stumbling about, taking no care to mute the pattering of his bare feet. She bit her lip, and glanced worriedly at her friend. He still only looked ahead, obviously in a daze. With only his thin pyjamas and bare feet in this draft-ridden castle in the middle of the night, she could only hope he didn't catch a cold on top of everything as well. And if he did, she'd hide him in the Hufflepuff dorm and nurse him there. There was no way Madam Pomfrey was getting her claws on him again, not after that last trick she'd pulled.

She quickly led him to another staircase beneath the Great Hall, unknowingly the same one that led to the kitchens. At the very end of the corridor were only two paintings: one a scenic landscape that looked straight out of Titian, and the other a giant bowl of fruit. This was one of the few corridors that had no portraits in them. Harry cast both paintings rather nonplussed looks.

"How…?" he asked softly.

Hermione blushed. "I- may, have been rather fed up with Ernie last year, and, er, well, followed him down here once or twice before." At the almost-smile on Harry's lips her cheeks heated up even more.

"But I don't know what the password is now," she rushed to say, "so we'll just have to knock and hope someone's still up."

She pulled the invisibility cloak off of them, and hurriedly stuffed it in her pocket. Then she raised her hand and rapped smartly on the Arcadian painting.

To their surprise, it swung open almost immediately, and Joseph Cadwallader stuck his dark head out. His blue eyes widened like saucers upon seeing an earnest Hermione Granger and a rather dreamy Harry Potter standing at their door.

"Hurry, come on," he hissed, pulling them inside. As he quickly ushered them inside, he glanced about the empty corridor about them, and, ascertaining no others were there, firmly shut the landscape.

Hermione was stunned to see what looked like the entire Hufflepuff house in the Common Room, comfortably seated in the dome-shaped room. The carpet was made of thick, yellow fur that must have been heavenly to sink your toes into. Black and yellow banners depicting the Hufflepuff badger decorated the wall. Squishy armchairs and couches of a yellow a shade darker ringed about the enormous fireplace. There were Hufflepuffs everywhere, sprawled against one another on the carpet and the couches and the ottomans. All of them had their eyes firmly locked on the two intruding Gryffindors. Hermione let out a squeak under the intense scrutiny, and her hand tightened around Harry's, although he seemed to be as unaware of his surroundings as ever.

"We would have snuck up to find him earlier, but there'd always been someone watching the portrait hole entrance. You're lucky they didn't spot you on the way down." Cadwallader was saying, and then he trotted past them to rejoin his housemates, slumping bonelessly against someone's chest and another's thigh. The interconnected group gave a collective sigh in relief. Finally, one of them extricated himself from the rest and strode up to them.

It was their Muggleborn yearmate, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Merlin, Granger, I'd never thought you'd be the one to break Potter out! And here we thought you were a stickler for rules," he gently teased. Taking her elbow and guding her forward, he motioned for her to bring Harry along. "Come on, let's get you set up here."

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" she stammered, with more than a little trepidation. She tugged Harry out of the way of an unconscious person's foot.

Justin's open face hardened. "They call us a bunch o' duffers outside, but we know better." His dark eyes bore into hers. "We know how to stay true to each other, no matter what's left. Potter," he said, gesturing at the rather absent boy trailing her, "see, he's been adopted."

"Because of the Pledgeship Bond?" she asked in a tiny voice.

There was another sigh from the Hufflepuffs, but it seemed welcoming this time. Justin nodded.

"He's an Honourary 'Puff now, and, if word's right- not that Cedric would ever lie about this- he's safer off with us here." His expression darkened briefly, but then he quirked a lopsided smile at her. "Suppose, once word gets out you brought him to us, you'd be safer here, too, Granger."

He'd led her right into the ring of Hufflepuffs, and Hermione had to marvel at how much like badgers in a sett they looked. They were all resting against one another, slumbering drowsily, regardless of age, sex, blood purity, or social status, limbs entangled and interlocked in one sprawling mass. At the very centre of it all, braced by his teammates Herbert Fleet and Tamsin Appleby, was a bleary-eyed Cedric Diggory. There was only a glimmer of awareness in his grey eyes.

Justin pulled Harry from her and pushed him into the space between Cedric and Tamsin. At once there was a flash of recognition in both their eyes, and they immediately turned to each other, Harry's dark head burrowing into Cedric's broad chest as the older boy's arms came around him. There was another collective sigh, almost like a deep reverberating hum: heavier, but more hopeful.

Then Justin took her hand, and tugged her away, offering her a slight smile.

"You should get some rest too," he said gently. Awed, but not cowed by the mysterious aura surrounding the Hufflepuffs, Hermione went.

* * *

Cadwallader was a Chaser, I just made up his first name since he didn't have one. Herbert Fleet was the Keeper. Tamsin Appleby was another Chaser.

It seems like this turned into a late-early posting. A thousand apologies! And do review (o: **Anthem** will still be updated on schedule on Monday. Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR EVENTUAL SLASH**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Three

Harry awoke slowly, to an unfamiliar voice speaking over his head.

"-magical guardianship. It became official the moment that Bond was approved. If you were to go to the Ministry of Magic right now and look at the journals they keep there for recording these sorts of things, their bond would be listed down there already."

"But magical guardianship? Just what does that mean?" That voice he recognised. Female, innately curious, and just a touch on the nasal side. Harry mumbled something unintelligible and tried to hide his head under his pillow, only to realise that his pillow wasn't as soft as he'd thought it was, and it wasn't as light, either. In fact, it was moving, vibrating as someone laughed sleepily, breathing. Not even bothering to hide a yawn, Harry slowly stirred awake, arching his back and cracking all his joints.

"Merlin, Potter, that sounds awful!" the first voice exclaimed, and Harry looked up sleepily, only to see a broad face smiling down at him.

"Cedric," he whispered. The older boy's smile widened.

"Hey," he greeted back, running a hand through unruly locks. Harry relaxed into the caress, letting his eyes slip close.

"Harry," Hermione began, causing Harry to open his eyes again and look in her direction. His friend was seated at their feet in the thick yellow rug, her hair even more mussed than usual after sleep. She looked nervous, and was biting her lip. "You should get up now," she suggested softly. "Appleby went to get Professor Sprout down here to talk about the bond and what it'll mean for you-"

"'Course, you're already an Honourary 'Puff," the boy she'd been talking to threw in, grinning widely. When Harry turned to look at him with confused eyes, he laughed.

"Herbert Fleet," he introduced himself. "Hufflepuff Keeper. I don't owe your Chasers any thanks for yesterday; I don't even want to think about how many they shot through my hoops. They do make a right fit formation though…" he trailed off, musing to himself.

Cedric looked at his Keeper with an exasperated, if entirely unsurprised look. Pulling out his wand, he cast breath freshening charms on both Harry and himself, before sitting upright and bringing Harry with him. "Herbie, this isn't the time or place for that," he scolded.

"There isn't never not a time for fit Quidditch players," Herbert- Herbie- informed him primly. Harry let out a giggle. Cedric rolled his eyes at him, and then returned his attention to the younger boy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Harry laughed, the sound ringing clear and bright like dew on the new morn. "Never better," he murmured, his palms pressed against Cedric's broad chest, "never better."

* * *

Sprout came down to the common room at the crack of dawn and called the whole of Hufflepuff into a house meeting. She opened the landscape painting to an excited lot of children, tittering over their newest acquisitions. Harry was, as expected, surrounded by the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, debating the Quidditch National League and strategy, while Hermione, her hair plaited back into some semblance of order, was tutoring a couple of First-Years on levitation charms. Harry was leaning against Cedric, and the two Seekers seemed entirely at ease with one another.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Diggory," she called. Nearly eighty heads turned as one to face her unblinkingly in Hufflepuff solidarity. She had to hide a smile at that. "If you would excuse our discussion for a moment?"

"Why?" Herbie asked bluntly. The Sixth-Year rogue Keeper had become somewhat of their most vocal advocate. "We're all Hufflepuffs here, one for all, all for one." Several of the Muggleborns giggled at the reference. "Same goes for adoption, innit?"

He looked over the two younger years critically, and then sank back onto the couch, sighing heavily. His blue eyes looked at his Head-of-House sharply.

"Allow me to be candid, Professor."

The tiny woman hesitated, and then nodded.

"People won't be pleased, Professor. To let these two go back now-" he gestured vaguely at the Gryffindors "-is to send them into a literal lions' den, especially with the new Bond."

Sprout's eyes lit up at the mention of the Bond. "Yes, Mr. Diggory, I was hoping I could talk to you about that personally." The blond prefect merely nodded, not moving. He discreetly stroked the inside of Harry's wrist to soothe the fidgeting boy in his lap. "Why, Cedric?" she asked.

The boy's grey eyes flashed dangerously. "Why not?" he returned, startling his Head-of-House with his passion. "Nobody else saw fit to do anything- you know what Dumbledore did the moment we pledged? He tore us apart, Professor! And Pomfrey just stood there and let it happen!" he spat.

Sprout slumped where she stood, reeling in shock. She would have thought the healer would have known better; she would have thought the headmaster would have known better. To separate the newly pledged was tantamount to crime in the wizarding world. Magical oaths and bonds, once invoked, caused fluctuations in their participants' magical levels, and if not allotted the time and proximity to settle, could cause them to fall into a vegetative state that would be immensely hard to cure, even more so than a Mandrake restorative draught.

Glancing about, she picked up the mutinous whispers in their barrel-shaped vault and realised that that had very nearly happened to her two students, one of them the most famous icon the wizarding world ever had, and the other one of the best students she'd ever had come her way. The petit professor nodded decisively.

"Then I suppose we have Miss Granger to thank, for bringing the two of you together?" she asked.

The girl in question blushed, where Cedric smiled warmly, the expression softening the previous anger on his face.

"Dumbledore won't let this lie," Ernie Macmillian warned. Cedric's face immediately darkened, and Harry's gaze dropped to the floor. He took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I won't trouble you- any of you. If you'd just let 'Mione stay-"

At once there was a tremendous uproar from all the badgers present. Harry looked entirely taken aback by the showing. Hermione was right there in his face, yelling at him for being a twat and smacking him on the side of the head. It was almost embarrassing that she was barely an inch shorter.

Sprout held up her hands for calm. Grudgingly, the Hufflepuffs settled back into position, lolling about each other supportively. Cedric glared at Ernie, and the younger boy blanched.

"I didn't mean it like that, Potter," he hurriedly corrected. Harry ignored Cedric's threatening rumble of, "You better not have," although going by Ernie's pallor, he obviously hadn't. "I just meant that we've got to keep our eyes open, that's all. Badgers stick together." He summoned up a tremulous smile. "Right?"

Herbie was laughing, and rudely ruffled up Harry's hair. "I think that pretty much says it all," he agreed. He eyed Hermione's plait speculatively, and then idly tugged at the end. The girl turned bright pink.

"Hufflepuffs have always been more dedicated to family than most," he mused. "Welcome to ours."

* * *

They immediately had their belongings transported to the dorms, where Hannah and Susan began to settle Hermione into a new four-poster at the end of their dorm. Harry, instead of rooming with his yearmates, would be sleeping with the Fifth-Years. He had a bed in their room beside Cedric's, and the two beds farthest from the door were sectioned off by a screen.

"The extra's more for decency's sake, really," he got Cedric to admit. When the younger boy glanced at him sideways, his fair skin reddened and he bravely soldiered on. "You're more than welcome to share mine, although if you don't want to-"

"Your bed is fine," Harry interrupted quietly, running a calloused hand down plump yellow-black covers. It might be his imagination, but all the quilts, the pillows, even the mattresses themselves, seemed better-stuffed than anything else he'd seen in the castle. They also appeared to radiate a warmth that was terrific for drowsily lulling one to bed.

Cedric's answering smile was beatific.

There was still about an hour to breakfast, and Harry found himself sitting on a couch with Cedric, Herbie beside them and Sprout and Hermione seated opposite. Crookshanks had managed to slink his way into the Hufflepuff Common Room and was currently curled up between Harry and Cedric. One look at the squashed feline's contented face told him everything he needed to know about Cedric's trustworthiness.

"So, tell me how it feels like to be Bonded, Harry," Hermione began, her eyes shining in her new quest for information.

He looked at her blankly. "I don't know a thing about it."

Sprout looked shocked. "Y-y-you just entered-"

"A Pledgeship Bond," Herbie supplied easily.

"-without even knowing what it was?" She boggled at him.

He glanced up at the tightness of Cedric's jaw, and then shrugged. "Cedric offered me something I couldn't refuse." Swallowing heavily, he glanced up again, only to meet light grey eyes, clearer than the garish mercury of Malfoy's orbs. "I trust him."

Sprout sighed, although she couldn't help the rather rueful smile on her lips. "Yes, Cedric is rather like that," she agreed, which had the prefect blushing again. Herbie was outright grinning. "But nonetheless, Mr. Potter, you should know just what entails the Pledgeship Bond. I know you do not intend to break your vows, but you must be wary in case you unwittingly do so. The consequences of such are far from pleasant- exploding nerves and burst entrails, I do believe."

Hermione turned decidedly green at that. "Please," she began, "what's the bond all about?"

The tiny witch took in a deep breath and sighed again. "Let's see…where to begin?"

"How about with its origins? It's a good a place as any," Cedric suggested.

"Oh, alright," Sprout blustered, and tapped her chin with a finger. "Well." She cleared her throat and began again. "Well, the Pledgeship Bond was-"

"-formed in the early sixth century, when King Arthur ruled over all of England. His Sorcerer Merlin suggested the use of these bonds as a way to combat the treachery Arthur's illegitimate son Mordred was sowing within his knights, yes, Professor Sprout, I already know all that, could you please tell us what the Bond means in this present context!"

The older Hufflepuffs looked startled by Hermione's outburst, but Harry burst out laughing. Sprout was smiling. "Why am I not surprised you already know all that," she said rather fondly, and Hermione blushed. "Five point to Gr-" she paused blue eyes wide. "Why, five points to Hufflepuff!" she chuckled warmly. Hermione's mahogany eyes widened, and her cheeks glowed a steady pink.

"Well, the Pledgeship Bond is rarely used nowadays, because emotions are so much more fickle these days. There are rarely any causes for people to bandy about, like how Arthur's knights wanted to defeat Mordred's army. Everyone has their own agenda, which means its very dangerous for such a Bond to be cast without fully understanding the circumstances."

Here Sprout's eyes lingered on Harry, and the boy blushed.

"Sorry?" he offered.

Sprout smiled. "I am impressed, not displeased, Mr. Potter, since a Pledgeship Bond is notoriously hard to cast, and you might very well be the first person who's successfully cast it that isn't of age. Another ten points to Hufflepuff," she chortled happily.

Herbie quirked a smile at her. "You're having too much fun with this, Professor."

"Now, now, Herbie," she said mock-reprovingly, "these are all legitimate reasons for awarding points." She let out a rather girlish giggle, startling both ex-Gryffindors, who'd never seen this side of their Herbology Professor before. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Notoriously hard to cast. It was usually cast among two people who'd known each other a long time- actually, come to think of it, I'm pretty sure your father cast it with…" she trailed off and frowned in thought.

"Professor Sprout?" Cedric asked, reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder.

She turned back to them with a worried cast on her jolly face. "I'm pretty sure your father took the oath with Sirius Black."

Herbie's eyebrows hit his hairline. "The psychotic murderer? Who was pretty much responsible for his parents' deaths?"

Harry's eyes darted sharply between them. "What do you mean?" he asked urgently. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know the details," Hermione said slowly, "but isn't the forfeit for breaking your vows a really horrible death? Shouldn't Sirius Black have died, then, had he betrayed them?"

"How did he betray them." Harry wasn't asking a question.

Sprout sighed. "I must apologise, Mr. Potter, I wasn't thinking when I brought this up. I hadn't thought what it would mean for you…but your father and Sirius Black were best friends here at Hogwarts. They were part of a group called the Marauders. Your father and Black entered the Auror Training Programme together after they graduated. Somewhere in their last year, before the commencement ceremony, I'm almost sure they took the Pledgeship Bond together, whereas Professor Lupin took the Bond with your mother."

She frowned at the shocked look on his face. "Didn't he tell you?" she asked suspiciously. "That all four of them were friends at their time together in Hogwarts, including one Peter Pettigrew?"

"N-no," Harry said, shaking his head furiously. "And Pettigrew? The one Black killed?"

Sprout nodded with a sigh, "Yes, the most hopeless of the bunch. He depended on the other three for everything." Her keen eyes sought his again. "I was sure he would have told you. Odd, that. I will speak to him about it," she said decisively. "But yes, where was I? Ah, they took the bond before they graduated. When You-Know-Who came for them they fled and hid under the Fidelius Charm cast by the Headmaster."

At his blank look she explained, "A Fidelius Charm is a spell that allows a house and whoever's inside to go into hiding with the help of a Secret Keeper. As long as the Secret Keeper keeps their mouth shut, nobody could ever find the house. Sirius Black was your parents' Secret Keeper, and he led Voldemort straight to them."

Hermione frowned. "Is there any way that can't be construed as a betrayal?" she asked sharply. "Because that sounds awfully like a betrayal to me. So why, by the rules of the Bond, is he still alive?"

"Professor, you might want to back up a bit and go into the rules of the Bond," Cedric suggested.

"Oh, yes, of course." Her head dropped for a moment while she gathered her thoughts. "Yes, the rules of the Pledgeship Bond. Since one of you is underage, namely you, Mr. Potter, Cedric here will have full guardianship over you until you come of age. He's still only sixteen, but as his father's heir, he's allowed to claim his inheritance and early emancipation at that age, a year early. I expect you've already had the right documents sent?" she asked sharply, eying her favourite student.

Cedric didn't disappoint. "I couldn't have done it myself, but Herbie consolidated the right documents and had them sent to Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic yesterday. I just had to sign and initial them, and I could manage that much, at least."

Sprout nodded approvingly. "He'll be your proxy in all legal matters, above whatever your previous magical guardian or relatives might say," she continued, directing this part of her speech to Harry.

"Also, you must stay true to each other, of course. That means even should you rat each other out, you must only have the other's good in mind. Say Mr. Potter cheated on a test, and Cedric noticed, and Cedric came and told me; Cedric isn't going to fall on the floor leaking entrails everywhere."

"Thank goodness," Cedric declared stuffily, while the others laughed.

Sprout smiled. "Sometimes events will put you into really difficult situations," she continued kindly, "but just keep in mind that whatever choice you make for the other pledged must be with his best interest in mind."

Herbie was still frowning away beside them. "Then there's no way Sirius Black could have lived past that night," he said. "There's no way he could have even managed to tell You-Know-Who their location before the magic struck him dead. And how is he even still alive, anyway?" he asked suspiciously. "For that matter, Professor, since you mentioned that Professor Lupin and Lily Potter took a Pledgeship Bond together, why isn't he dead too? You die when the other pledged dies- unless." His eyes blanked with the realisation. "Unless you live for vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Herbie looked straight at her and nodded, seriously.

"Yes, vengeance. When your pledged is killed, you have one of two options: to die with them, or to drag out your life- but it'll be worse than hell, mind you!- in the hopes of wreaking vengeance on the one who killed your pledged."

"I don't understand what that has to do with either Black or Lupin," Hermione confessed. "If Black had betrayed them, how could he still be living for vengeance? And who is Lupin waiting to wreak vengeance on? Black?"

Sprout sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that is a question for another time, my dears. It's almost time for breakfast, and the two of you must get dressed." She smiled at the ex-Gryffindors. "I am looking most forward to seeing you two in your new robes. I will speak to Professor Lupin later, and see what I can find out from him."

"Thank you, Professor," Cedric said sincerely. Harry offered her a shy smile from his place beside him.

The woman softened. "Certainly, my dears," she murmured, and left the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR UNDERAGE SLASH**

Rating: M

The slash is really light, but it's the beginning of change, so things will gradually pick up from here, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Four

Harry and Cedric were alone in the Hufflepuff Fifth-Year's boys' dorm, behind their screened room. They were undressing and getting ready for breakfast, and Cedric had Harry's newly charmed robes. In the girls' Third-Year dorm, he was sure Hannah and Susan were helping Hermione with hers as well.

"Here," he said, handing a set of black robes to Harry. The younger boy finished buttoning his oxford white, and then took the robes with uncomprehending eyes.

"But I already have robes-"

"These are new ones," Cedric explained, shaking them out for him to see. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. Instead of the red-gold braid about the hem, there were just two strips of yellow and black velvet piping to stand apart from the cotton of the standard robe. The crest was also different; instead of the familiar badger on a silver shield, the one Harry would wear was a crimson rose held up by a badger's sharp claws, rearing on a yellow-back chequered field.

"Helga Hufflepuff's personal crest," Cedric explained, draping them over Harry's shoulders. "That marks you as not a Sorted Hufflepuff, but rather an adopted one. Or acquired."

"Acquired, eh?" Harry asked, smirking mischievously. "How so?"

Cedric blinked, slightly disarmed. By Merlin, was the boy flirting with him? He turned a light pink. "W-well, there is that Bond," he stammered out.

Harry hummed, turning away slightly to thread his hands through his robe-sleeves, making the older teen feel as though he'd failed some kind of hidden test. Cedric wanted to ground his teeth in annoyance. He wasn't a Gryffindor, he didn't have the bollocks they did- then a thought occurred to him. Didn't it take bollocks to stand up to Pomfrey and Dumbledore like that yesterday? And didn't it take bollocks to stand up in the name of family, no matter what anyone else said against you? He felt a smile growing on his lips. Maybe they all had a little Gryffindor inside of them.

Harry caught the end of his smile and cocked his head inquisitively at him. "Cedric?"

"Well, apart from the Bond, there's also this," Cedric said, and then gave the boy no time to retreat before tipping his chin up and kissing him. He could feel Harry's startled eyes staring straight at him, but he resolutely kept his eyes closed. He didn't deepen the kiss, merely kept his lips pressed against Harry's for a good five seconds, before puling back. Then he opened his eyes, and was immediately arrested by dazzling green.

"Cedric," Harry whispered.

The blond bit his lip. "Was that too much? Too fast?"

Harry abruptly burst out laughing, and the best part was that he leaned right into Cedric's embrace, not even needing to consciously think about it. He let his fringe flop into his eyes before peeking up through long black strands. "I rather liked it," he shyly admitted, and then darted away out to the commons.

Cedric's eyes widened at his words. "Harry-!" Not even bothering to hide his grin, he grabbed his tie and shot out after him.

* * *

Hermione heard feet running down the staircase and turned, eyes wide. Harry shot past her in a whirl of yellow-lined robes. His outstretched hand nabbed her by the wrist and yanked her down the stair after him.

'Hey, Susan, Hannah," he calmly greeted, and then dragged Hermione down with him.

"Ha-Ha-Harry!" she screeched as she stumbled down the stairs. "Harry Potter, let go of me this instant!"

Susan and Hannah were still frozen on the stair when Cedric Diggory came thundering down, a contagious grin on his lips. "Hello girls," he said with a jaunty wave, and then took the stairs down three or four at a time, leaving the Third-Years shaking with laughter behind him.

"Harrrryyyy-!" Hermione squealed as Harry swung her about the common room. The Hufflepuffs that were already down there watched them with an indulgent eye. When Cedric appeared at the foot of the stairwell, the good feeling only grew stronger.

"'Mione, you've got to protect my virtue from this beast," Harry chirped, thrusting his friend before him.

"Beast, eh, am I?" Cedric asked with a roguish laugh. He winked at the girl standing between them, and then shot out and grabbed the boy behind her. Harry squeaked. He might be faster and more unpredictable on a broom, but Cedric would win on the ground. "Got you now."

Harry flailed as a strong arm wrapped about his midriff from behind, but he was laughing more than fighting with the older boy. "Bloody cheat," he sulked, turning his face upwards to look at the blond. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry hadn't looked this carefree since they'd met him at Diagon Alley this year. Cedric spun him around and caught his lips up with his own. Hermione cheeped and pinked.

Cedric pulled him close, back to chest. "Are you ready," Harry asked her, "to face the music? As Ernie said yesterday, it isn't going to be pleasant."

He gulped. "Gryffindor isn't going to be pleasant."

Cedric's arms tightened around him.

Hermione let out a huff that sounded uncannily like Molly Weasley. "I wouldn't have come to get you yesterday if I hadn't been sure," she said.

Within the teasing depths of his eyes, there was a nugget of vulnerability and genuine gratitude.

* * *

The Hufflepuffs, as the earliest up, were pretty much the first into the Great Hall for breakfast. It was odd to see the entire house traipse into the hall altogether, but as there wasn't a large audience at six-thirty in the morning, it wasn't of much concern to anyone. Nobody really noticed at first, even as the other students began trickling in, since all the heads were bowed together, shoulders pressed against shoulders. Hems and sleeves bore only yellow and jet piping, even though two bore stripes instead of braids. Suddenly someone realised that a bushy, brown head and a messy black mop didn't belong there.

"Is that Potter?" came the whispers.

"That's Granger, isn't it?"

"What's happening?"

"What are they doing at the Hufflepuff table?"

McGonagall looked stunned. Obviously she hadn't been informed, but as the Gryffindor Head-of-House, she ought to have been more concerned in the first place anyway. Dumbledore's thin lips were pressed into a barely visible line. Just then Poppy Pomfrey came wailing into the Great Hall about how Harry Potter had disappeared from her infirmary overnight.

Cedric sighed. "He's right here, Madam, in perfectly good health."

At once all eyes turned to the Hufflepuff table. At first they were confused, because there wasn't a red-and-gold stripe in sight, but then they were stunned by a familiar face clad in unfamiliar robes. Gasps erupted all over the hall. But Cedric wasn't done yet. "And as his magical guardian, I would like to inform you that he will no longer be requiring your medical services."

Shocked exclamations emerged from all parts of the hall.

"Mr. Diggory, that is quite enough," Dumbledore stated firmly. "You have no right to-"

"I have every right, Headmaster," Cedric rebutted calmly. "And when you separated my Bonded and I last night, you spat in the face of centuries of tradition."

"Bonded?"

"Merlin, he can't mean a Pledgeship Bond?"

"They Bonded last night?"

"And the headmaster separated them?"

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes darted all over the place as the Pureblood and Halfblood speculation ran rampant. The ennobled ones looked absolutely furious. For once Malfoy was not alone when he slammed his fist onto his table and snapped, "My father will hear of this!"

Cedric looked at his buffed nails mildly. "Oh my," he said, "did I do that?" He tilted his head sideways over his shoulder to indicate the ruckus that was currently running at full throttle behind him. His mind turned back to his previous thoughts, and, well, maybe they all had a little Slytherin inside them too.

Hermione was staring at him with wide eyes, but Herbie, who knew him better, threw his head back and laughed.

Of course Ron had to stir up an ant's nest outside the hall after breakfast. "H-Harry? Hermione? Just what's going on?" Behind stood the stupefied Gryffindor Quidditch team and the rest of the Weasley clan. "You're wearing duffer colours-"

Harry sighed, and rocked idly back on his heels. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that," he murmured, leaning against Cedric's side.

But it wasn't the Hufflepuffs themselves that spoke up, although Herbie certainly looked threatening. Rather it was Hermione who stepped up to the plate, her small hands clenching and unclenching within the folds of her new robes.

"What's going on?" she mimicked, her voice higher pitched than usual in her anger. "What's going on? You dare to ask?"

Ron looked nonplussed, while those in the Quidditch team that were magically raised wouldn't meet her eyes. Percy looked like he didn't want to be there at all, and had been dragged there under wandpoint by one of his brothers. Oliver Wood was conspicuously absent, and he hadn't even been at breakfast. In the ruckus, no one noticed Marcus Flint's absence, either. Their little brouhaha had amassed a crowd behind and around them.

"What's going on?" she shrieked at him. "Sure, care about Harry now, after your star Seeker's left the team, left the House, left you!"

Malfoy had to admit that the Muggleborn witch had a fairly good sneer on her when she was really riled up, and even Snape was mildly impressed.

"You cared more about the match, your precious Cup, the damn broomstick, than him, never mind that he'd just had a run in with Dementors and fell nearly a hundred and fifty feet!"

Herbie's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. She'd pretty much managed to rip them all a new one. The twins were trying to slink away now, but the crowd hemming them in wouldn't let them.

"Of course your bloody game would be more important than someone's life, wouldn't it?" she screeched. "Merlin forbid you to ever understand anything like that!"

She locked elbows with Harry and was about to march off, when Ron tried to intercept them again. "'Mione-"

But that was as far as he got before she whirled about and slapped him right across the face. "You don't care about anything," she snapped, her hazel eyes suddenly welling up in tears, "so I don't see why we should care about you!" She stormed off, pulling Harry with her, as the crowd parted for the two of them, and the group of Hufflepuffs that followed.

"Hermione," Harry tried, his arm oddly twisted as she dragged him down corridor after corridor. "Hermione, wait!"

"What!" she burst out, and when she did look up her face was wet with tears. Glancing about them, he hurriedly tugged them into an abandoned classroom.

"Hermione, please, look at me," he said. He didn't notice when Cedric and Herbie followed them into the classroom, and then cast every sort of privacy spell they could on the door. He bit his lip when she wouldn't stop crying. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about that, you don't have to choose-"

"Oh don't be silly of course I do!" she wailed, flinging her arms around him and nearly clobbering him with a hug. Herbie choked back a laugh at the shocked look on Harry's face under Cedric's glare. "I always knew he was a pillock, ever since First-Year. I was just hoping that he'd change…and he hasn't! Oh, Harry, I did fancy him, but he wasn't-"

"He wasn't- isn't- worth half what you are," he finished, petting her bushy brown head comfortingly.

"I would have realised, eventually," she sobbed. "I don't think I could ever stand being with him if you weren't between us as a sort of buffer."

"Hermione, I swear, you're the only Third-Year who'd ever use those sort of words while crying," Harry joked, still trying to comfort her. She let out a wet sort of chuckle. He patted her on the back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, better enough to let go of my- boyfriend?" Cedric teased, and Harry went redder than a Weasley, causing Hermione to let out a wet giggle.

"B-boyfriend?" he stammered, looking fearfully at Cedric.

Herbie let out a cajoling laugh and clapped Cedric on the shoulder so hard he almost pitched forward. "Yep, boyfriend," he agreed casually. "Ceddy here's the strong, silent, serious type, so-"

'Ceddy' reached out and smacked him upside of the head. "I wasn't asking for your opinion there, Herbie," he said dryly.

Hermione managed to sputter out a laugh from Harry's blushing face.

Then Cedric dug into his robes for two pieces of parchment. "Oh, before I forget- Sprout handed these to me earlier. Your timetables have been rescheduled to be with the Hufflepuffs in your year, so you don't have to worry about anything like that."

"Thanks," Harry said, shyly accepting his and Hermione's from the blond. It seemed like any public declarations sapped away what was left of his Gryffindor courage. Cedric was a little sorry to see his teasing face go, but an abashed Harry was an adorable Harry, nonetheless. Going by the ribbing Herbie was giving him with his elbow, the Keeper had also noticed that.

"Stupid git," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Thankfully, neither adopted 'Puff heard him, although Herbie feigned a swoon. The two younger years merely looked at him as if he were insane.

"He's certainly inbred enough for it," Cedric deadpanned, and Harry just stared at him, nonplussed, while Hermione giggled.

"What's first on your schedule?" Cedric asked, changing the subject.

The two heads bobbed down simultaneously. Harry let out a cheerful laugh and locked elbows with his friend. "We've actually got a free period! I've never had one first period before. But then after that it's Divination." He rolled his eyes at the very thought of it. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes as well.

The two upperclassmen goggled at them. "Why in blazes would you take a ridiculous class like that?" Herbie said bluntly. "Everyone knows she's a bloody fraud. Did she try to tell you someone was going to die again? I swear, the bint does that every year, and s'far as I know, no one's ever kicked the bucket."

"She keeps seeing the Grim in my cup," Harry revealed.

Herbie rolled his eyes. "She needs to change her glasses," he retorted. Then he peered over at Harry. "Speaking of which, why are you still wearing yours? You don't need them, you know."

Harry glanced quickly at the older Seeker. "Cedric's already mentioned that," he said slowly. "But why do so many people in the wizarding world still wear them?"

"Usually the lenses are charmed, or at least they have magical properties imbued in the glass. I don't know what Trelawney can see through hers, but I;m guessing that's Dumbledore and McGonagall's excuse." The blond glowered darkly at their mention. Then his expression cleared and he smiled at Harry. "I've already sent an owl to the apothecary at Diagon. They should send over a vial of their Opticus Potion tomorrow.

Harry smiled back, not quite as shyly as he had previously. "Thanks, Cedric. You have to tell me how much it cost though, and I'll pay you back for it."

Cedric blinked, and burst out laughing. "No, you really don't have to. It's a gift, so don't worry about it, alright?"

"No, Cedric, it's okay," the boy insisted. "I'll pay you back. You don't need to-"

"But I want to," Cedric said steely. The two of them glared at each other, neither quite willing to back down. Of course Herbie had mercy on Harry and slapped the older boy on the side of the head.

"You," he said to Cedric, "stop being so hard-headed. And you," this time he looked straight at Harry with his pale blue eyes, "have got to learn to be dependant. As much as I think it's a colossal jok- ow!-" as Cedric elbowed him "-Ced's your guardian now, which means he's responsible for your physical and emotional well-being and all that other rubbish. He'll pay for your tuition now, your school books, whatever amenities you require, any healthcare that you need, your allowance-"

"You make him sound like a sugar daddy," Hermione slipped in a little evilly, and Herbie crowed with laughter as the other two turned crimson.

Then her hazel eyes brightened and she turned to Harry eagerly. "But that means you can go to Hogsmeade now!" she exclaimed. "As long as Cedric signs your form." The two Third-Years turned wide, appealing eyes to the blond, who was starting to look trapped.

"Of course I'll sign it," he agreed hastily. Herbie began snickering and said something that sounded like, "whipped," but when Cedric shot him a dark look, he silenced immediately.

"Thanks, Cedric," Harry said, smiling at him beatifically, or at least until Herbie said, "So, first date's Saturday then?"

And then he turned redder than the scarlet rose on his breast.

* * *

A full adoption only occurs when the entire house is in unanimous consensus. There is no other alternative. Of course the person in question must be willing, which explains how the Gryffindors most likely wouldn't be able to get those two back. There is no such thing as a Re-Sorting.

Also, I'm going to tumble up the timeline a little, simply because I can't quite remember all the fine little details of what happened when. Cheating, yes, but it's fanfiction, so it's warranted (o: Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH**

Rating: M

A big thank you to Notsoinnocentfangirl and Shenmi Meiren for pointing out some really obvious mistakes in the previous chapter! Epic plot hole that I can't plug (o:

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Five

By Saturday both Harry and Hermione wanted to hang themselves.

"Trelawney's a joke," he moaned, and tried to drown himself in his mug of Butterbeer. Herbie yanked the tankard away before Harry could ruin it by flavouring it with his hair.

"Honestly," Hermione huffed. She was more cross than resigned about the whole affair, but seemed at least willing to commiserate with her fellow Third-Year. "I don't understand what Dumbledore was thinking when he employed the woman. Calling her 'batty' would be a compliment!"

The other Hufflepuffs sitting around them burst into laughter. None of their yearmates had chosen that as an elective, as it was a rather open secret in the Hufflepuff Common Room that Hogwarts Divination was a load of tripe. For most of the Pureblood families, they had their own methods of Divination which they passed down through the generations. For the Muggleborns and the Muggle-raised Halfbloods, they could usually find a couple of housemates willing to teach them, although most of them had too much common sense to put much stock in such an uncertain art. Cedric himself was a rather talented amateur astrologist.

"You should just drop it," Zacharias Smith suggested as Cedric mused over the events of the past week. He had decided that his and Harry's relationship had progressed quite far enough for the moment- after all, he'd ended up one-half of a Bonded pair by the end of their first night!- and that maybe they should take things slowly. Rather than pulling the younger boy into a corner and snogging the life out of him like he wanted to, he was going to get to know him, properly court him, propose, and then invoke a marriage bond a decade or so down the road. A group outing rather than a 'first date' would at least take his mind off the temptation to snog the living daylights out of the boy.

Cedric knew that was still a bit much to lay on any thirteen-year-old whose circumstances had changed rather suddenly, let alone this one, but he'd seen Mercury rise into Aries through the hell of Tuesday night, giving him strength to face what he knew would be difficult times ahead: the first eight hours after their Pledge without Harry had been pure agony.

And then on Thursday, two days after Harry and Hermione had been adopted, he'd looked into the sky again to see Mercury opposing Saturn in Libra. He knew it would eventually come to rest opposite Pluto in Capricorn. It had only impressed into him that he was doing the right thing, that fate had decided that the narrow perceptions surrounding the myth of the Boy-Who-Lived, smothering the real child beneath, had to be smashed apart. It was a matter of life or death, and Cedric was sincerely hoping his influence would make it the former, not the latter.

When he'd mentioned all of this to Herbie, the brunet had laughed and smacked him over the head.

"But if I drop it," Harry whined, "I won't have an elective. I can't not have an elective."

Ernie leaned on the back of his hand, and exchanged looks with Hannah and Susan. "Talking about electives, Po- Harry," he stumbled over the name, still slightly unused to treating Harry as anything other than a yearmate, "what in the world are you and Hermione still doing in Care of Magical Creatures?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other uncomprehendingly. "What do you mean by that?" Harry asked slowly.

Ernie sighed and Hannah leant forward to take over the thread, since the hot-headed blond was famous for losing his temper at absolutely nothing at all. It was a miracle and a half that he wasn't in Gryffindor.

"It's an elective this year, Harry, Hermione, surely you knew that."

Again the two adoptees looked at each other in confusion. "Yes, we do," Hermione said. "What about it?"

Hannah looked aghast. "You mean you'll actually chose to take the class?"

They were both thoroughly confused now. "…yes?"

Hannah and Ernie looked as if the mere thought had boggled them. "But why?" Hannah asked, horrified. "I've heard the other Houses speak about it- what do you actually learn in it?"

"I'll have you know we learn a great deal from it," Hermione rebutted as her bushy brown hair ruffled itself into a state. Herbie was staring at the mass in awe, like it was a whole other creature sitting atop the Third-Year's head.

Hannah quailed slightly under the brunette's glare, but Susan was hardly intimidated. After all, she'd grown up with an aunt who was one of the most notable heads the Department of Magical Law Enforcement ever had. Hermione didn't seem to notice how Harry bit his lip and glanced away guiltily. Cedric, though, caught the motion, and laid his hand on top of Harry's on the table, and the younger boy smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh?" Susan said archly. "What, then?"

Hermione opened her mouth to harangue the blond, and then closed her mouth with a loud clack. Susan settled back smugly in her seat.

"Well, flobberworms aren't exactly…" Hermione began, flustered, but the Hufflepuffs had the upper hand now, and they knew it. Finally Hermione relented with a sigh, and her hair even seemed to shrink in on itself with defeat. "In the end, we've probably learnt more about magical creatures from Professor Lupin-" her eyes widened at the slip and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Professor Lupin?" Zacharias asked curiously. "You mean with all the kappas and hinkypunks he brings to class?"

"Oh- yes! Of course!" Hermione exclaimed much too loudly. "That's exactly what I meant!"

Ernie, Hannah, and Susan all rolled their eyes at each other. "Hermione, you're possibly the worst liar I've ever seen, even worse than Justin over there," Ernie deadpanned, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the russet-haired Muggleborn sitting with Megan Jones.

"Hey, I heard that!" Justin said, throwing a bread roll at the blond, who barely managed to duck in time. The girls burst into giggles.

Herbie leant back in his chair and smiled. He raised one hand casually, signalling Madam Rosmerta for another Butterbeer. "So what did you mean, then, Hermione?" he quipped. Cedric shot his friend a warning look. "Other than, besides the fact that he's a werewolf."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry looked stunned. Zacharias, Hannah, and Susan all looked startled, but not half as surprised as the two adoptees.

"Oh, so we were right then?" Susan said loftily. Then she smirked and held out a hand to Ernie. "Pay up, Macmillian. Haven't you learnt yet not to bet with a Bones?" she jibed playfully. Ernie scowled and muttered under his breath as he scrounged in his pockets for the right amount of coins.

"We bet on whether Dumbledore would be as stupid to let employ a werewolf in a castle full of children," she explained to the rest of the group. "I, obviously, thought he was."

She rolled her eyes as she collected five galleons from Ernie. She'd plainly inherited her aunt's dislike for the headmaster. Amelia had once said that Dumbledore had too many fingers in too many pies, and it was only a matter of time before he began to lose a few. Susan had never doubted her aunt's words, and it seemed like the exodus from Dumbledore's territories had already begun, the impetus being Harry and Hermione's adoption into Hufflepuff.

"Why didn't you say anything? Students have a right to know the danger they're in!" Hermione hissed, leaning forward over the table so they wouldn't be overheard.

Zacharias laughed and held up his hands in defeat. "Oh, don't look at me, I was terrified- for about ten minutes. Then Hannah hexed me to make me sit down and think things through."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. "How'd you know?"

"Harry," Hannah explained patiently, "every child who's been magically raised knows exactly what the identifying symptoms of lycanthropy are and how to identify them, and Professor Lupin's exhibited every single one of them. And obviously he's a very different type of werewolf than the ones you usually hear about: I think he's honestly terrified of his own shadow."

"He cast a Patronus on the Hogwarts Express!" Hermione burst out in defence of the ragged man.

Ernie raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "That's a fancy trick," he said. He glanced hesitantly at Herbie. "That spell isn't even N.E.W.T. level, is it?"

Herbie regarded the younger 'Puff coldly, but answered anyway. "No, it is not," he said, voice icy.

Hermione frowned. "Herbie, why would Ernie ask you about N.E.W.T.s? You're only in Fifth-Year; you won't be sitting for another two years. If anything you should be worried about your O.W.L.s."

"He's just begun early revision," Cedric interrupted hastily. Hermione looked at him uncertainly, and then glanced over at Herbie. The expression on the usually sunny Hufflepuff's face was frigid.

"I have a twin brother in Gryffindor," Herbie informed her stiffly. "He's in his seventh year."

Hermione's frown only deepened. "But that's not possible, not if he's your twin-"

"He's in Gryffindor," Herbie repeated flatly.

"But-" For once Harry seemed to have caught on faster than his friend, and hurriedly leant over and whispered in her ear. He didn't know the details, per se, but if Herbie's brother was in Gryffindor, he'd probably done something really stupid and either blamed Herbie for it, or caused Herbie to be knocked out and miss two years of school, or a combination of the two. It was just such a painfully typical Gryffindor thing to do.

Hermione immediately flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

One side of Herbie's mouth twitched upward. "Forget it," he proclaimed magnanimously.

Susan decided to take it to herself to get the previous conversation back on track. "Auntie says that only three out of ten Aurors are able to cast a Patronus."

"So Lupin's got to be pretty powerful, then?" Zacharias quipped.

Cedric shook his head. "That isn't how a Patronus works," he explained. "To cast a Patronus, you need not only power, but a veritable treasure trove of happy memories. It's a spell based on good feelings." Then he frowned. "I wouldn't have thought a werewolf would have that many. Perhaps-" he cut himself off, and then looked meaningfully at Harry.

It took the younger boy a little longer to make the connection, but his emerald eyes grew wide, and his mouth popped open in a silent 'o'. With his eyes open that large, framed by thick black lashes, Cedric felt their colour was absolutely gorgeous. He'd already known that previously, but now that his glasses had been disposed of after the Opticus Potion had arrived, they looked even more vibrant.

Cedric was a little regretful about that, as he wished he could keep Harry's eyes all for himself. But the look of absolute delight on Harry's face had been more than worth it.

Then he realised just what exactly he was thinking, and had to repress a sigh. Herbie was absolutely right. He was so whipped, and Harry didn't even know the effect he was having on him.

The boy looked up at him pleadingly, and Cedric frowned, knowing that he wanted to discuss it without everyone else present. He glanced to Herbie on his right, but discovered that the Keeper had already caught on, and was grinning. "Get on with ye, bloody lovebirds," he said gruffly. Harry turned pink, but grinned at the older boy gratefully. Hermione looked a little confused, but glad that Cedric and her friend were going to spend some time together. The other 'Puffs jeered at them good-naturedly, and Harry bounced a bread roll off Ernie's head before Cedric could take his hand, and lead him out of the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"You think the memories that Lupin uses to fuel his Patronus are those with my parents- and Sirius Black?" Harry asked, as soon as they were someplace private. Unfortunately, the only place they could find was the abandoned Shrieking Shack, which Cedric had been a bit leery of, but Harry was rather an enthusiast for these sort of things, and had quickly pulled the blond in after him. They'd found a couch in one of the rooms that was still standing, and a quick 'Reparo' and 'Scourgify' later they sank into the couch together, Harry almost in Cedric's lap. Cedric's arms curled about his small waist without even quite thinking about it.

Cedric nodded. "If they were as good friends as Professor Sprout said they were, then yeah, that's what I think. Even I've heard of the Marauders; after all these years I think the halls still remember them, or at least the trouble they created. I think Fred and George Weasley are trying to live up to their fame."

Harry frowned adorably. "The Maruaders…were pranksters?"

Cedric laughed, and brushed a hand through Harry's wild locks. "Yeah, they were. They must've made a good cause for laughter." Harry sighed in contentment at the simple motion and pressed eagerly into it.

"Harry…" Brilliant green eyes looked drowsily up at him, and Cedric bit his lip. He nearly blushed when those eyes fell almost naturally to look at his abused lip. Leaning forward a little hesitantly, Harry pressed his lips against Cedric's.

Cedric moaned at the sweet taste of Butterbeer against his lips. He swiped his tongue out at Harry's mouth, and the boy gasped, surprised, letting Cedric slide his tongue into his open mouth. He gently coaxed Harry's tongue to move against his own, but then pulled back before it could go any further. Harry's eyes were looking glassily up at him.

Cedric smiled at the blank expression on Harry's face, and tangled his hand in Harry's hair again. "I'm sorry if we're moving too fast," he whispered, tapping the boy's nose with his free hand, causing him to make a face. "But I couldn't quite help myself."

The boy looked at him without guile, and then smiled shyly. "I don't think I quite mind," he whispered back impishly. "Self-service and all."

Cedric's grey eyes warmed at his words, but he still hesitated. "You know I'm serious about this, right? Harry, I'd never do any of this if I didn't mean it."

To his immense sadness, Harry didn't answer at first. The look in his eyes went distant, and he seemed to be looking straight through him. "I'm not quite sure I fully understand everything," he said slowly, "and I still don't understand why." Then he met Cedric's eyes with a tiny smile. "But I trust you," he said firmly, his hands rising to rest on the older boy's chest, just above his heart. "I trust you," he repeated again, the smile widening just a touch. He pressed back against Cedric, raising his face.

Cedric caught him by the chin, stilled the movement just for a moment. "Thank you," he whispered, brushing his lips first to Harry's forehead, then his nose; his cheeks, his chin, before finally descending onto his lips.

This time they kept their kisses light, with only tentative touches of tongue. At the end of it, Cedric swept him into a bone-crushing hug. "Do you even know how special you are?" he marvelled at the younger boy.

To his surprise, Harry turned away at this. His jaw was clenched, and his hands fisted. "I don't want to be special," he told Cedric tightly. "I've always been 'special'- a freak in the Muggle world, and now this bl-bloody Boy-Who-Lived." He scowked as he stumbled over the curse, telling the older 'Puff that he wasn't quite in the habit of using profanities as he would like to seem. Although that made Cedric smile, it was the first part of his sentence that caught his attention.

"Freak?" he repeated ominously.

Harry looked startled at that, and Cedric suddenly knew that he hadn't meant to let that slip. He immediately curled up on himself, and blurted, "I'm sorry, I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore, I'm sorry-"

"Merlin, Harry, what are you talking about!" Cedric exclaimed, gently sweeping the boy into another tight hug. When he didn't respond, Cedric felt a twinge of fear. "Harry, please don't think I was angry with you- or anything of the sort. I meant what I said, Harry, that you should _never_ have had to go through any of this."

He pulled back far enough so that he could look the smaller boy in the eye, although Harry was resolutely staring at the ground. Cedric carefully took his chin and lifted it. "I was angry at them, Harry," he explained. "I could never be angry at you."

Whatever Harry might have said to that was interrupted by some rustling from somewhere deep inside the house. Harry tensed up in Cedric's lap. "Wasn't this place supposed to be deserted?" he asked, frowning.

Cedric gently put Harry aside, and drew his wand. "It's not supposed to be- it_ is."_

A high-pitched whine reached their ears, and they both turned, Harry fumbling to draw his wand. Cedric gaped.

It was the largest dog he'd ever seen, its gnarled, shaggy coat a deep pitch-black that he was sure was an absolute bitch in the summer heat. Its massive shoulders were nearly level with his hips, and as it panted, mouth open, Cedric could see every last one of its ivory fangs, inch-long and sharply tipped.

"Harry, stand back," he ordered when he heard the boy shuffle behind him. Of course, Harry had to ignore him, and moved to where he was standing nearly level with Cedric and maybe just a bit behind. The dog whined. Harry hadn't once taken its eyes of it.

"I've seen you before," he intoned solemnly. He wasn't even holding his wand anymore. "You were watching me- at Privet Drive."

The dog whined again, and- Cedric couldn't believe it- nodded.

Harry's face split into a smile, and he beckoned the huge creature forward.

"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea-" his words fell on deaf ears as the dog padded calmly forward and sat back on its haunches in front of them, rumbling deep in its chest as the boy began to scratch its dirty ears. Harry glanced up at Cedric with a half-smile that bespoke of the remnants of his discomfort.

"I blew up my aunt over the summer," he explained, "and when I ran away, I saw this big fellow hiding out in the alley behind Magnolia Crescent." He turned his attention back to the dog. "What were you doing there, eh?"

The dog whined, and licked its chops nervously, its heavy head swinging from side to side in agitation. It whined again, looking up at Harry pleadingly, and gave the boy's fingers one last lick. Then it backed away a couple of steps- and unfolded into the form of a tall, gaunt man with a riot of tangled black curls, and haunted grey eyes. The robes he was wearing would've been rich, once, but dirt and time had consumed them. He held up his empty hands, showing that he was clearly unarmed. His grey eyes flickered to Cedric's, and then back to Harry's. There was the same pleading in them, and his tongue flicked out and licked at his cracked lips much in the way the dog had.

"An unregistered animagus," Cedric whispered.

Harry's emerald eyes were huge. "Sirius…Black?"

* * *

I know Zacharias is a right duffer in canon, but that's mostly in the later books. I'm thinking he's still salvageable since he's young (o: And I know that Hagrid starts right off the bat with the Hippogriffs, but I've rearranged that schedule as well, so Harry doesn't have to be concerned with Buckbeak's trial on top of everything else. I did say I was shaking up canon, including removing the 'Puffs from Divination and CoMC. I've made up Herbie's brother; he'll show eventually (o:

And I know that was a terrible place to leave you, but ohwells. Bite me (o; Till next week, dears. Cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH**

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Six

The man's grey eyes were pleading with him not to freak out. Cedric kept glancing between him and Harry, but his wand was firmly directed at the haggard man.

Harry still hadn't said another word. His eyes were still fixed on the man's waxen face, opened to their vibrant verdant fullest. "Sirius Black?" he repeated.

"H-harry-" the man croaked, his voice raw with disuse.

Harry pointed at him and exclaimed indignantly. "You licked me!"

Cedric turned from Black to stare at him in disbelief. "That's all you can think about now?"

"I'm trying not to think of anything else," the boy retorted. "It's slightly unnerving to've just been licked by your parents' murderer by proxy."

"Merlin, where do you get these words?" Cedric asked, running a hand through his honey-coloured hair. "I swear, Hermione's been brainwashing you."

Sirius Black just stood there and goggled at them. Then he snapped to attention once his brain processed Harry's words and he exclaimed heatedly, "I didn't betray them! I'd die before betraying James and Lily!"

Harry and Cedric glanced at each other and sighed. "Gryffindor," Cedric supplied, nodding sagely.

While Black just looked at him in confusion, Harry said, "We guessed you couldn't have betrayed my father. The two of you took the Pledgeship Bond together, didn't you? And Lupin, he Bonded with my mother?"

Sirius's grey eyes widened. "H-how did you know that?" The filthy man winced as his voice cracked.

Cedric conjured a glass of water and handed it to him. "Here." He wrinkled his nose at Sirius. "Didn't you use a 'Scourgify'?

Sirius gulped down the water like he hadn't tasted fresh water in the ten years he'd been in Azkaban. Cedric replenished the water, and Sirius shot him a grateful look. Then he waggled his fingers.

"No wand, remember?"

Cedric cast a quick cleaning charm, and then repairing charms on his robes. But he could do nothing for the man's nearly skeletal frame.

"How do you know about the Pledgeship Bonds, and Remus?" Sirius asked again. "I wouldn't have thought Dumbledore would tell you about either of them." A dark look drifted across the man's face, but he didn't say anything more.

Cedric just looked at him in disbelief. "Dumbledore knew all along? That you and Lupin had taken the pledges?" When Sirius nodded cautiously, the usually mild-mannered Hufflepuff exploded. "Then what in blazes was he thinking! That neither of you'll had died would've been a pretty telling clue about what happened that night!"

Sirius seemed taken aback by Cedric's rage. "What am I missing?" he asked.

Harry touched Cedric's elbow just as the blond was about to rip into another tirade. "Dumbledore tried to split us up the same night we Bonded."

Charcoal eyes widened. "What-the bastard-" Then his eyes narrowed in on the Hufflepuff prefect. "You Bonded with my thirteen-year-old godson?" he snapped. "You stupid duffer, don't you know what the consequences are-"

Cedric's temper flared. "You stupid twat, you don't even know what the consequences were if we hadn't!" he shouted back. "Why the hell are you caring now, huh? He's never been your godson before this; you're twelve years too bloody late!"

Harsh breathing snapped him back to the present, and Cedric whirled about, completely disregarding the apparent mass murderer in front of him. All his attention was on the thirteen-year-old sitting very stiffly at the edge of the couch. The skin about his lips was white; his nostrils were flared, but it looked like he was barely even breathing.

Cedric immediately hauled the boy into his lap, lips moving against the smooth shell of his ear. Fingers threaded through dark locks, and a single hand caressed a thin arm with the utmost gentleness. Harry relaxed almost immediately into his arms.

Sirius was the first to speak. "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice, looking shamefacedly at the ground, "I wasn't thinking." He let out a soft whuff of laughter, but it was tragic and sad. "Remus would say I never do." He raises his eyes to firmly meet Cedric's. "If you can take care of him, if he trusts you that much- I don't have any say in the matter."

"Damn right, you don't," Cedric said, just to be petulant. Then he sighed, and sank back into the couch, pulling Harry back with him. But the boy twisted away from his chest and stared at Sirius with large and imperious green eyes. "If you didn't betray my parents, then who did?"

Sirius sucked in a harsh breath, and he was obviously trying to control his temper. He flexed his fingers several times, before he reached into the breast pocket of his robes- now that they were cleaned and repaired, they could see they were of a charcoal silk that matched his eyes- and withdrew a badly wrinkled newspaper clipping. His hand was still shaking with anger when he handed it to Harry.

The boy stared at it, disbelieving. Cedric took a look at it and blurted out, "The Weasleys?"

Sirius looked startled. "Wha- oh, no, no, not them-"

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Merlin," he murmured, ruffling his messy hair nervously. He might not be on speaking terms with the family, but they'd once been kind to him, and he hadn't forgotten. There were too pitifully few on that list for him to have forgetten so soon.

Cedric looked at the man suspiciously. "Then who is it?"

Sirius crept cautiously closer, and then pointed at Ron's shoulder. "There."

Harry just looked at the man flatly. "Scabbers. A ruddy rat. As if the Weasleys weren't bad enough, now going about you're blaming their ruddy rat?"

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed, looking affronted. "It isn't just any rat. Look at its paw."

Cedric peered over Harry's shoulder, but the boy knew what Ron's pet rat looked like. "Yeah, Scabbers is missing his middle toe. I've known them since First-Year! He's been with Ron for years, and Percy even before that, and he'd always been missing a toe."

Sirius just looked at him as if he expected the thirteen-year-old to make the connection. When Harry just raised his eyebrows expectantly, Sirius huffed and said, "The only piece of Pettigrew's they found was his middle finger."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, maybe it was a message to you to shove-"

But Cedric watched the man with wild eyes. "Another animagus?" he whispered uncertainly.

Sirius nodded triumphantly. Harry frowned. That was the second time he'd heard the word, but he'd had no idea what it meant.

"What's an animagus?"

"It's uh- a wizard, or witch, who can turn into an animal," Sirius floundered.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Like you and the Grim. Or Pettigrew and Scabbers."

Cedric nodded, and took up the thread from Sirius. "Exactly, Harry. It's a form of advanced transfiguration; it's notoriously difficult, and wizards usually end up changing themselves into wholly animal, which means they'll never be able to transform back into their human forms since they've lost their minds, or they only end up changing halfway, which is pretty pointless." He looked back at Sirius. "So the three of you- you, Pettigrew, and Lupin?"

Harry laughed. "Doesn't he have a natural animagus form once a month?"

Sirius paled till he looked just like a corpse. "You know? But how-"

Cedric looked at him scornfully. "I'd like to think some of us, at least, have a modicum of intelligence. All magical-raised children are taught to recognise the symptoms and signs from birth. Surely you knew that?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, my mum used to kick me out of the house every full moon in the hope I could, eh, _recognise_, the symptoms and signs."

Harry looked horrified at this, while Cedric didn't look too surprised. He would have, after all, heard of the reputation of the Blacks.

"And to answer your earlier question," Sirius continued, "it wasn't Remus- it was me, that bleeding traitor, and your dad, Harry." He grinned eagerly at the reminder, and from an angle looked almost human.

Harry blinked softly at this revelation. "What was he?" he asked quietly.

Sirius broke into a chippier smile. "A stag," he said, "a big old one, with eighteen tines and a huge rack. Oh, shut it, you," he told Cedric irritably when the blond tried to hide a laugh behind a cough. Harry looked up at him questioningly, and he gave him a lopsided smile, before bending down and whispering in his ear. Sirius scowled at the thoughtless intimacy, but couldn't help but smile when Harry laughed. Then he began to sweat when Harry considered at him speculatively, with an arched brow. That had been the same look Lily use to give him when she was about to hex him something fierce.

But then the boy's young face softened, and sobered. "Then that's…that's how you survived the Dementors? Because you didn't betray my parents?"

Sirius looked bitter at the very mention of it. "I as good as," he spat. "I was the one who suggested the switch, because I didn't think anyone would suspect using a sorry excuse like Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper." He shook his heavy head. "No, what kept me going was not the thought that I was innocent; it was revenge." His grey eyes gleamed with the mania. Then they lighted on Harry, and the madness faded away, leaving only a pained regret. "And you. Always you, Harry."

Cedric cursed. "If Sprout knew about your Pledging, they should've been able to realise there was no way you could still be alive if you'd betrayed James Potter!"

Sirius shrugged, loss twisting his face into something nearly unrecognisable. "I never got a chance to say anything in my defence. Besides, even if I had said something, what are the chances someone would have believed me? Unless they used Veritaserum, but they wouldn't even use that on trials for people like Malfoy."

Harry turned questioningly to Cedric. "Veritaserum?"

The blond smiled faintly down at him, brushed the messy black hair away from his face. "It's exactly what it sounds like, a truth serum. It's so powerful that the maximum dosage they can give any adult is five drops. The average dosage is about three, and minors can't be dosed at all because of adverse reactions to developing magical cores. It's a terribly effective poison as well," he added, "as even six drops will kill you, but since it's a controlled substance and so expensive, it isn't realistic to use it in that manner."

Harry bowed his head briefly as he absorbed that information. Then he turned his brilliant green eyes to Sirius. "So what was your plan coming here and showing up, then?"

The man gave him an embarrassed face. "Eh, well, I just thought I'd make my way up to the castle, to the Gryffindor tower, nab the traitorous rat, and then eat him?" At the twin looks of disgust the boys gave him, he quickly amended it. "Well, maybe not eat him. I might just chew on him a little and then throw him into the hippogriffs' feeding trough." His grey eyes widened childishly. "Did you know Hagrid's got hippogriffs on campus! That's brill! I've always wanted to ride one."

The two boys exchanged a look of astonishment, then burst into gales of merry laughter. Sirius smiled sheepishly at them.

"We'll get Scabbers for you," Harry said decisively. "And we'll talk to Lupin. We'll clear your name for you- just sit tight! I don't want you to get caught and get sent to Azkaban all over again!" He gave an unfeigned shudder, and Cedric sighed in his ear, rubbing at his arms to get some warmth in them. "Especially not with those Dementors there."

Sirius shook his head sadly. "The Dementors don't matter," he said softly. "It wasn't the memories that tortured me, but rather the Bond. After James' death- I felt it, you know." He looked through his godson with glassy eyes. "I felt it the moment he died. It was like something had snapped within me, was choking the life from my lungs-" he turned away from them with a noise, his charcoal eyes wet. Harry reached out with a gentle touch to his damp cheek. Sirius unconsciously pressed his lips against the small fingers, and then clutched at Harry's hand.

"I couldn't- I couldn't think straight. Then I'd gotten there, and their house was just this wreck-" he gasped with the raw intensity of the emotion welling within him "-it was like I'd been stabbed in the chest, my ribcage split open, and my heart pulled out for me to eat." Cedric looked distraught at his words, and his grey eyes kept straying down to the boy sitting in his lap, all his attention focused on his godfather.

"I couldn't even think about you."

Here Sirius looked so regretful that Harry just gave in and pulled the man's head and shoulders into a hug.

"All I had left was vengeance. So I went after Pettigrew, and- well, you know the rest."

Cedric swallowed hard, and then asked, "The four of you were friends. Wh-why, for Merlin's sake, did you all Bond!" The two dark-haired males looked at him in shock. "If just two of you had died, the other two would have followed! Didn't you ever think of Harry! And a werewolf- you of all people should know they don't exactly have a long life expectancy- not even thirty-five years, in fact! Were you just expecting Harry to lose his- his _uncle_, and his mother at one go, and be fine with it?" His arms tightened about the boy almost painfully, but Harry didn't say a word.

Sirius glanced away guiltily. "It was the war. Even though Lily and James had gotten married…they weren't expecting any cubs yet, Prongslet." He smiled affectionately at the boy and quickly ruffled his hair. "You were completely unplanned. We made that pledge to stay true to each other, and to survive the war. But when you came along- we all freaked out. None of us knew quite what to do with a baby." He barked out a laugh. "It was your mother you smacked us guys into sense. We'd just have to make it work, she said. And in case something happened, we trusted Dumbledore to take care of things- although that obviously wasn't the smartest decision to make." He sighed, the smile slowly fading away from his lips.

"Perhaps if one of you had Bonded with Pettigrew instead, then none of this would've happened," Cedric snapped. "And Harry'd still have someone left!"

Judging by the horror-struck look on Sirius's face, that obviously hadn't occurred to him quite yet. Cedric smiled in grim triumph. "I didn't think you'd have thought about it. Awfully selfish now, aren't we?"

Sirius closed his eyes in self-recrimination. Harry looked between him and Cedric, completely bewildered.

Cedric sighed into his hair, and pulled him close. "Do you remember," he began softly, "what Sprout said about the state of Bonds? That if the Bonded is dead, the other cannot live? Except for-"

"Except for vengeance," Harry finished, his face white. "And once Pettigrew is sentenced- your vengeance will be complete, as will Lupin's, even if you hadn't actually done it yourself. You're both going to die."

Sirius didn't dare to look up. His silence was all the answer Harry needed.

"I don't believe this," Harry choked out. "Are all adults this selfish?"

Sirius's head shot up. "Harry, please-"

"No," he cut him off, "I don't want to hear another word. You're a dead man walking, Black. You have been for twelve years. Don't you dare claim me."

He rose to his feet shakily, looking terrified that he'd actually _touched _the man, and Cedric quickly stood as well, holding his arm to steady him.

"We'll get your name cleared," Harry said bitterly, "so the four of you can go and do all the amazing things you'll never got to do, since there was a _kid_ in the way."

He whirled about and stomped out of the shack. Sirius surged to his feet. "Harry, wait-"

He was stopped by a wand in the chest. Cedric's hand was trembling, not in fear but burning anger. "I agree, Black, you didn't draw your lot. No matter what you'd done, you still didn't deserve Azkaban. I'll talk to Harry for you. But if he says the word, don't you ever dare come near him again," he snarled. Then he spun around and sprinted after his Pledged.

Sirius could only sink onto the recently vacated couch and wonder how they had gotten so much wrong in so little time.

* * *

On a side note, Hermione actually _does _have her time-turner, but it doesn't actually have any bearing on this story. Sorry for that mix-up from the last chapter!

Tomorrow's chapter will still be posted, so no worries on that end. Cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH**

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

There will be mentions of Mpreg in this chapter, but none actually happening.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Harry, wait up!"

Despite his size, or maybe because of it, Harry was incredibly fleet of foot. Cedric had longer strides, but Harry was lighter and fled over the grass like his feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Harry, please-!"

He finally stopped, just before the knoll between Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts grounds. Cedric was two steps behind him.

"Harry," he panted.

"You're wearing my name out," Harry said bitterly. Cedric didn't take any offence at that. The younger boy was crying. The blond sighed. "Come here."

He pulled the unprotesting boy into a hug. For a long moment Harry just hung limp in his grip, before the sobs started in earnest, and then graduated into full-fledged wails. Cedric felt like crying himself. Everything he'd heard about Lily and James Potter all his life had been nothing more than saintly. And now, to discover that they'd been just as young, but even more foolish in the care of their son- sure, they'd die for him, making sure that he'd live, but none of them cared as much as to _how_ he'd live.

He was sure Harry had clung to the belief that his parents had tried, had fought, had done their best to look in on him, even after their sainted deaths. Hadn't they, after all, sacrificed themselves for him? Surely, people didn't go through that much trouble and pain for people they didn't care about. But that illusion had been shattered by Black's careless words.

Eventually Harry pulled back, and Cedric was a little sorry to see him go. He'd quite liked the feel of the slim Hufflepuff adoptee in his arms. Harry smeared his eyes furiously with the back of his hand.

"Harry, Harry," Cedric coaxed. The boy didn't turn, but he didn't move, either, showing that he was at least listening. "Harry, if anything ever happens- to either of us, I want you to swear, that you won't be as foolish to do what Black and Lupin did."

Slowly Harry turned, to look blearily at him.

"When their Bonded died, they chose vengeance. They've lived for twelve years in that unreasonable pain. I don't-" he bit his lip. "I don't want you to go through anything like that." He took Harry's hand in his. "Please, Harry, promise me this."

"We're not going to have children," Harry said firmly. "I won't leave them in the same limbo that they left me in, orphans or no."

Cedric shook his head, smiling fondly at him. "Of course not. I know you'd never let that happen to them. It wouldn't matter, even if they were orphans."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'even if'? That'd be the only way we could ever have children- through adopting, isn't it?"

Cedric shrugged, his smile widening. He was glad to see Harry get his mind off his good-for-nothing godfather. "This is the wizarding world, Harry. There isn't the same stigma attached to homosexuality here; haven't you noticed?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, I'd been wondering about that."

"Well, with the right kind of potions and a little bit of magic, we could have children of our own."

It was almost worth it to see Harry's eyes bug out like that. His hands immediately flew to his stomach, which was- thankfully- flat as a board.

"What?" he squeaked. "Pre- me, pregnant?" He shook his head furiously. "No, no, no no no no, that is just not happening-"

Cedric laughed and caught him up in a loose embrace. "Who said you'd have to be the one?" Harry's eyes boggled at him, and he tenderly cupped the boy's cheek. "I'd do it- do anything- for you," he said, and as the words slipped past his lips, he knew he'd never spoken truer words. The look of wonder on Harry's face was like a blessing. "But this is a bit fast for us, and you're right, it wouldn't be fair to any child to be left in that position. We can always come back to this later."

He kissed Harry's dazed face, and then extended an arm to him. "Would you like to accompany me back to the castle?"

Harry laughed and dug his elbow into Cedric's side. The blond was just glad the redness of the tears was starting to fade from his face. "You poncy prat," the younger boy said, but took the offered arm anyway. They slowly ambled back to the castle, waving when they saw Herbie and Hermione coming up from the other side, followed by the other Third-Year badgers.

Once in the castle, they were on their way to the dorms, when a couple of identical redheads stepped out of from under an alcove. Cedric immediately slipped in front of Harry, but the younger boy rolled his eyes at him and pushed his well-meaning arm down. "I'm not completely helpless, Cedric," he said patiently. Then he looked at Fred and George Weasley, noting how the twins noted both their wands were drawn.

"What is it?" he asked, calmly.

"Could we have a word?" they asked in a surprisingly meek tone.

Harry sighed. "Whatever," he shrugged, "but Cedric stays."

One of the twins quirked a half-smile at that, but it was half-hearted, at best. "We'd been-"

"-expecting that," the other finished.

They led the way down to the kitchens, where they walked up to the huge painting of a bowl of fruit and tickled the pear.

"Hey!" Cedric protested. "How'd you know how to do that?"

As the painting swung open to reveal the Hogwarts kitchens, the twins exchanged a look. Then one of them gave Cedric a wane smile. "Prankster's secret," he said.

Cedric scowled, but didn't call him out on it.

"Do you'll want anything to eat?" the other twin asked.

Both of them shook their heads, and the twin nodded. "Just two treacle tarts, then," he told a Hogwarts house-elf.

"Wait-!" Harry blushed when his voice rang out. The twins, Cedric, and the house-elf all looked at him in surprise. "Make that three treacle tarts," he muttered.

The twins slowly began to chuckle, and Cedric smiled. The twins made their way to a huge dining table, and gestured for Harry and Cedric to seat themselves. Once they were all settled, the twins turned to them with the most serious expressions Harry had even seen on their faces.

"We're sorry," they said immediately. "We weren't thinking, and we've been huge prats for that."

"It's all Ollie's conditioning," one of them added earnestly. The other nodded.

"Yeah, his mantra is basically to win every Quidditch game-"

"-or die trying."

Then the two looked at him guiltily. "But we never expected you to follow that for real, mate," they said together.

"We never thought we'd say this, but Percy was actually right. We'd forgotten about the old laws, the traditions that made up our culture."

Here they looked at Cedric with bright hazel eyes. "Diggory, it should never have taken a Pledging on your part. We've known him for two, going on three years now; we should've known better." They both wore identical faces of disgust. "Ronniekins should know better."

"He's been a right prat, he is," a twin began.

"Strutting all over the common room and telling anybody who'd listen 'Mione's a hussy and how you seduced her. We've shut him up a couple of times now, but-"

"-we can't be there all the time," the other concluded.

Harry's face was a mask of calmness, but Cedric could feel the tension running beneath his skin.

"Would you mind," he said conversationally, "very much if I challenged your brother to a wizarding duel?" His green eyes blazed.

The twins looked a little shocked at his declaration, but they immediately smiled. "Nah, he isn't worth the trouble," they told him. "Percy's been docking points off his mouth every time he opens it." They glanced at Cedric. "Hufflepuff just won the last Quidditch match, and any points you won for us in the other games, Harry, is quickly becoming moot. They're going to PIG him soon up at the tower."

Harry and Cedric just stared at them. "PIG him? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The twins glanced at each other. "Y'know, that Muggle thing they do, when they don't want someone near them anymore-"

Harry burst out laughing. "PNG!" he exclaimed. "They're going to PNG him? It means Persona Non Grata."

The Weasley twins nodded sagely. "Exactly," they said.

The treacle tarts came, and the conversation turned to lighter subjects, Cedric was glad to see Harry's face shine as he talked pranks with the twins- and then as suddenly as their camaraderie began, it just stopped, all three of them shooting furtive glances at Cedric and his shiny Prefect's badge.

Cedric burst out laughing at them. "Harry, did I ever tell you about the time someone cast an anti-gravitational charm on Flitwick's pile of books?"

The three gaped at him disbelievingly. It'd been hilarious to see the tiny half-goblin Professor bob around in the classroom rather calmly as he continued to teach like nothing had happened. "That was you?" Harry gasped.

Cedric smirked. "Hardest Charms class Herbie and I have ever had to sit through. We had to keep casting Sobering charms on ourselves."

The twins looked thoughtful at this. "Herbie- you mean Fleet? Bernard's twin?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Cedric immediately clammed up. "Got a problem with that?" he demanded icily.

Fred and George looked startled at the sudden change in the blond's attitude. "No, none at all," they hurriedly refuted, "other than the fact that he's a rival Keeper…"

Cedric let out a small laugh at this, and the twins sighed in relief. Another crisis averted. Then they glanced hesitantly at the rival Seeker. "But Bernard really is sorry about what happened-"

Cedric's lips thinned. "This isn't a conversation that concerns me," he said.

"Aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be loyal and all?" they tried again.

Cedric's grey eyes were like pieces of sleet. "Sure we're loyal- to people who deserve it. Bernard's none of the sort."

"I'm done," Harry said quietly, pushing his empty plate away. The three older boys looked at him, startled, almost as if they'd forgotten he was there the entire time. Cedric smiled faintly at him. Seeing that they were about to be forgotten in favour of the newly Bonded, the twins stood.

"We'll take our leave, then," they said. "Harry, you're still like a little brother to us. Percy- well, he's still a prat, but he respects your Bond, and won't do anything to interfere. Fact, he does as much as he can to stop ickle Ronniekins from interfering." They let out twin crazed grins. "Never thought that badge of his would come in handy.

"Let us know if you need anything else," the twins continued. "In your year, Longbottom and Thomas are still good. It's Finnegan that's gone off his rocker and joined the prat parade." They rolled their eyes. "Well, he's bloody Irish, so-"

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed. "There actually is something…"

The twins looked at him curiously.

"Scabbers," Harry said, "could you bring him to me?" Cedric looked at him as if he were a genius.

The twins looked bewildered.

"What in blazes would you want with Ronniekin's old rat?"

"Eh-" Harry hedged. "He's- Crookshanks doesn't trust him."

The twins still looked at him as if he were bonkers. "What does Hermione's crazy cat have to do with this?"

"Eh, well, he's part-kneazle, you see, and he hates Scabbers. And kneazles are known for trusting only trustworthy people, so Hermione thought it'd be good to investigate," he fibbed on the spot.

The twins looked at each other. Then they grinned. "That was utter bollocks, but we trust you'll tell us in time, if we need to know."

Harry broke out into a relieved smile. "Great." He dug into his robe pocket for some coins. "Here you go," he said, pushing a number of galleons into their hands. "Get him another pet, and tell him Mrs. Norris ate Scabbers or something."

Fred and George looked startled at the amount of gold he was giving them. "Harry, this is way too much-" one of them began weakly.

Harry shook his head. "It's fine. Use the rest to get more pranks. I'm sure we could all do with a few more laughs."

The twins grinned devilishly, and he thought he'd actually felt the castle shudder. A twin pocketed the cash, and then the other pulled out a scrap of parchment. He squinted at the two Hufflepuffs, and then said, "This here's our greatest treasure, so we're counting on you two not to say anything about it. Nicked it from Filch when we were ickle Firsties. Best decision we've ever made, dropping those dungbombs in his office." He pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Cedric started. "What-"

From the twin's wandtip, lines immediately began to spread out into some sort of diagram. Under their amazed eyes, they realised this was a map of Hogwarts.

"This is amazing," Harry said in awe. "Where'd you get it?"

The twin grinned at him. "Told you, filched it in First-Year, when Filch caught us for- something. We saw this in his office, and had to grab it."

The other twin grinned at him. "The Marauder's Map- this little beauty's taught us more than anyone in this school."

Harry turned pale. "The Marauders?"

"Yeah, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, we owe them so much," a twin said absently, poring over the map. "Scabbers should be up in Gryffindor Tower, the boys' dormitory-"

Harry looked carefully at the map, and his eyes widened when he realised it had labelled dots for all the persons in the castle at real time. "Wait, you can't-"

The twin turned ashen. "Does either one of you want to explain just what _Peter Pettigrew_ is doing on Ron's bed?"


	8. Chapter 8

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH**

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Eight

Harry bit his lip, and exchanged an anxious glance with Cedric. "That's what we need Scabbers for," he whispered. "He's an animagus."

"Peter Pettigrew's an animagus- and he's been hiding out in our family for the past twelve years?" the twins squeaked.

Harry chewed on his lips. "We need him," he repeated.

The twins stared at each other, and then down at the map.

"Forget Mrs. Norris, we'll say we filched him for experiments and he exploded," one of them declared fiercely. "We'll get him to you tomorrow morning, first thing at breakfast."

Harry nearly sagged with relief. "Thank you."

"No," the twins said tightly, "thank _you."_ They took another look at the outline of Gryffindor Tower on the map. "If you'll excuse us." It was the first time Harry'd seen the twins look so hard.

"Just have one more thing, if you wouldn't mind?"

The twins turned halfway, about to disappear into a nook near the ovens.

"Don't ever show me that map again."

They turned to fully face him, surprise clearly showing on their faces. Harry shook his head, wouldn't explain. "Just- please, don't."

They slowly nodded. "Alright." Then they disappeared into the nook and from the kitchen entirely.

Harry immediately turned to Cedric. "That was the right thing to do, wasn't it?"

"You thought you could trust them," the blond said slowly. "You know them better than I do. I trust your judgment."

Harry bit his lip again, and Cedric smiled, running his thumb over his lower lip to stop the abuse. Harry let his thumb slip into his mouth, and accidentally flicked his tongue against it. The two boys both reflected surprise, and abruptly drew back.

At last Cedric smiled. "I'm sorry if this is going too fast," he said. "It's just too easy to forget how young you are, that I've only known you for less than a week. Everything just happens so naturally-"

Harry shook his head furiously, but his cheeks were smarting. "I don't blame you a bit. I-I like what's happening, and I trust you." He smiled a little hesitantly as he sent Cedric's words back at him.

The blond's open face broke into a genuine smile, and he slipped his hand up Harry's neck to the back of his head and tugged him close for a kiss. Harry met him comfortably, lips shyly parted as Cedric slipped his tongue into his mouth. He gasped as Cedric's tongue slid under his own, and clung to his shoulders a little tighter. He moaned into Cedric's mouth, and after they broke apart, Harry refused to look anywhere even near his face.

Cedric grinned at him, unable to hide his cheer, and captured his lips once more, although this time they merely kept their lips pressed against each other. "You don't know how amazing you are," Cedric murmured against his lips.

The blush on Harry's face was slowly creeping down his neck as well, making him laugh all the harder.

* * *

"How d'you want to go about it tomorrow?" Cedric asked Harry as they were firmly ensconced in one of the squishy Hufflepuff chairs. Herbie and Hermione were once again sitting opposite them. The other Hufflepuffs were scattered about the Common Room, providing a good yellow showing of solidarity while at the same time giving their corner a comfortable berth, allowing the quartet their privacy.

Once they'd returned to the common room they immediately told Herbie and Hermione about the events of the Shrieking Shack, and Hermione let out a scream just after Herbie Silenced her reflexively. Herbie himself had just looked stunned.

"How about we go in all guns- wands, in this case," Harry corrected, "blazing?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "The Gryffindor way?" he teased. "Herbie, we really have to look for something that'll cure these Gryffindor tendencies that keep emerging in our new Hufflepuffs."

Herbie slipped him a grim smile, but wasn't half as festive as his friend. "I say we sic it on Lupin. He deserves to see what us Hufflepuffs are capable of, to see what it truly means to be loyal."

Hermione fretted over the chestnut-haired boy. "That's a dangerous game to play," she said.

Herbie quirked a tired smile at her. "Every step in this game's been dangerous, so far," he said, "from the beginning when Ced and Harry Bonded. It's a wonder no one's caught on yet, and it's only going to get worse, I think." Then he sighed. "Well, at least we'll have the tools to make something good out of this."

Harry looked at him questioningly. "Oh? How?"

The Sixth-Year jerked his chin over to where Susan Bones sat with Zacharias Smith, going over their Transfiguration homework. "Have her aunt come in for breakfast tomorrow; Amelia Bones is notorious at the Ministry of Magic for a low tolerance of the bollocks Dumbledore shovels. It's a Sunday, so she should be able to make it. Not to mention she won't need the same sort of clearance another parent or guardian would, because she's with the Ministry. We've got to watch our timing though, it's got to be exactly right…"

Cedric's eyes widened at the sly gleam in his friend's pale blue eyes. "Merlin, Herbie, where were you hiding this Slytherin all along?"

Instead of being insulted, Herbie just laughed. "I can't count the number of times over the years I've used it on you." Then he winked. "Obviously I'm good, if you've only just realised."

Cedric gaped, and then snorted. "Alright, be like that," he said. Then he leaned forward in his seat. "What's your plan, then?"

Herbie bared all his teeth in a shit-eating grin. "Well, for starters…"

* * *

By some miracle or other, nearly the entire school had made it down for breakfast on the Sunday morning. Dumbledore was conspicuously absent at the head of the table. Some of the staff looked surprised, but not too concerned by the number of students in the Great Hall.

The twins came in twenty minutes late, their jaws clenched. They went straight to Harry and Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, and the tension in the hall ratcheted up another twenty notches. The school had been on tenterhooks all week, although opinion leaned heavily toward the Hufflepuff cause. The badgers had never been more in the limelight. The Slytherins especially, and surprisingly enough, even a great majority of the Ravenclaws, were having a grand time taunting the more explosive members of Gryffindor.

So when the twins went straight to the Hufflepuff table, heads turned all over the hall. Ron opened his mouth to spit out something nasty, but Dean Thomas kicked his shins.

"Here you go," they said, smuggling the Stunned rat to the black-haired boy. Their eyes were steely. Then they went back to the Gryffindor table, but sat at the very end beside Lee Jordan and, amazingly, their brother Percy. They didn't open their mouths to speak, no matter what questions were flung at them.

Herbie smiled at his two friends supportively from across the table. Harry was a sickly shade of pale.

"The stage is all set," the older boy whispered. They glanced down the table at Susan, and she winked at them, giving them a thumb's up. "Don't worry; there isn't any way you can't come out of this looking good."

Harry took a deep breath, and then grit his teeth. Cedric rolled his eyes and Herbie mouthed the word, 'Gryffindor', at him. Hermione saw and stomped on his foot.

Harry slipped out of his seat and approached the staff table, Cedric on his heels. The noise in the hall slowly trickled down to nothing as people were turning in their seats to watch. Sprout, sitting beside Lupin, gave them a small smile.

"Professor," Harry began. Lupin was very pale. It looked like Sprout had already grilled the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor previously, but hadn't been able to tell them about it yet. Harry reached into his robe pocket and drew out the fat, Stunned rat. "Do you recognise this?" He held the rat up far enough so that Lupin could catch a glimpse of the missing right paw.

Ron shot straight to his feet. "HE STOLE MY RAT!" he screeched.

Percy was on his feet a moment later. Obviously the twins had told him- something. "Twenty points from Gryffindor," he said icily.

"B-but-"

"And a detention on Friday night with Filch," Percy snapped, "for creating a commotion. Now sit back down!"

Lupin didn't even react to Ron's shouting. His eyes were wide and lost as they stared at the rat his once-Bonded's son held. "H-how-"

"Do you recognise this rat, Professor?" Harry asked again.

"I-I swear," he breathed, "in another life I would- but it's just- it isn't possible."

"Cast the spell to revert an animagus to its human form," Cedric ordered. If possible, Lupin's eyes went even wider.

"How do you-"

"Cast it, if you would, Professor," Harry said tightly.

Lupin appeared too stunned to do anything, so Sprout rolled her eyes at him and pulled out her own wand. "Animeo Revealus!"

A jet of sickly yellow light hit the rat, causing Harry to drop it in surprise. Its form shook and distorted, extending and enlarging and unravelling to form a larger mass. Once he'd been fully restored to his human form, Harry quickly cast a cutting charm on the man's sleeve.

"Diffindo!"

It sliced off the sleeve just above the elbow, revealing the faint outline of the Dark Mark.

"A Dark Mark!" Flitwick squeaked, and fell off his chair. Hagrid goggled at the body on the floor.

"Whaddya know? It's Peter Pettigrew!"

At that exact moment, Amelia Bones was slipping into the Great Hall rather unnoticed due to the commotion at the staff table, but at Hagrid's exclamation, she shoved her way to the front of things, and gaped at the Stunned figure of a man that had long been thought dead.

"What's the meaning of this!" she shouted.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Harry said firmly. "Sirius Black was imprisoned for the betrayal of my- the Potters, I mean, Pettigrew's murder, and the murder of a dozen Muggles, but here we have Pettigrew, alive and, well, Stunned, really, who's been sleeping in little boys' beds for the past twelve years as a rat of all things."

Ron and Percy turned decidedly green at that.

"And he's carrying the Dark Mark," Cedric added helpfully.

"I'm calling backup," Amelia snapped. "We're taking him into custody and getting the truth from him- with Veritaserum."

Her blue eyes snapped sharply to McGonagall. "Where is Dumbledore?" she demanded.

But the tartan-clad woman was too shocked to even summon up a reply.

Lupin stared unwaveringly at the faint mark on his once-friend's skin. Then his face slowly transformed into the most frightening snarl they'd ever seen, and for once, Harry believed the fragile man as being capable of the terrors werewolves were supposed to be.

"Snape," he growled gutturally. The Potions Master went for his wand, but in an astonishing show of speed, Lupin had him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. With his free hand he broke Snape's hand, and the wand clattered to the ground.

"You were the spy," he thundered for all the hall to hear. Many of the Slytherins sat stunned at their table, none more so than Snape's godson and staunch Dark supporter, Draco Malfoy. Snape struggled futilely. Even Amelia looked too shocked at the moment to be able to do anything.

"You were in his upper ranks! You had to know- which one was the Death Eater, Sirius or Peter. You had to know who was the traitor. And yet you said nothing! You let an innocent man rot in jail for twelve_ years-"_

This was getting out of hand. Cedric glanced desperately at Sprout. "Stun him," he pleaded.

Amelia managed to hear. "Stun them both," she snapped, firing two Stupefys at the professors. She hit Lupin with both of hers, but it took yet another Stupefy from Sprout to bring him down. Snape tried to dart away, but Astrology professor Aurora Sinistra proved to have surprisingly quick reflexes and shot a Stunner at him. He skidded to a halt in front of the Hufflepuff table.

On the floor, Peter moaned, and Cedric immediately kicked him in the head just as Flitwick sent a Stunner at him.

Amelia shot the blond an amused look. "Oops," he said, shrugging.

She quickly bound all three of them in magic-restricting ropes.

"Floo the DMLE," she commanded the Deputy Headmistress. Finally, the old Scotswoman managed to rouse herself out of her stupor. "I want my Aurors here for cleanup yesterday!"

McGonagall raced out of the Great Hall for the Floo in the nearest office. Amelia looked down at the Stunned Lupin with disgust.

"Honestly, what in Merlin's great name was Dumbledore thinking when he hired a bloody werewolf to teach in a school full of children!"

Many of the Muggleborns gasped in shock, but most of the Purebloods looked unsurprised. A shocking amount of gold began to exchange hands, and the Hall filled with disgruntled mutters. Amelia stared at them in astonishment.

"It was blatantly obvious what he was a week into the semester, Auntie," Susan said helpfully as she collected a handful of galleons from a scowling Megan Jones.

Amelia looked at her niece wryly. "And you didn't report this- why?"

Susan smiled, baby-blue eyes and dimpled cheeks just radiating innocence. "He's a really sad excuse for a werewolf, Auntie, not to mention he was such a vast improvement over Gilderoy Lockhart that we just _had_ to keep him."

A nervous titter of laughter filtered round the Great Hall at her words, and Amelia sighed at her niece's behaviour. Then she turned to Harry.

"There also begs the question, of course, of how you two are involved in the thick of things," she said, bemused, "and how coincidental for all this to occur just when Susan owled me late last night to join her for Sunday brunch."

Harry shrugged, fighting a smile. "You'd probably want to find the last one of these, Sirius Black, to get the story straight."

"And just how would you know that?" she teased, although the twirling wand in her hand said that she was very, very serious.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Black told me himself," he retorted.

He was spared a reprimand when McGonagall returned with Rufus Scrimgeour and his team of Aurors, and finally, the long overdue headmaster.

"Amelia," he began patronisingly, "why don't we all just-"

"Stay out of this, Dumbledore," she snapped. Both headmaster and Deputy looked shocked at her tone, while the Aurors were looking smug. They rounded up their three prisoners quickly, although more than one of them raised their eyebrows at just who these captives were. The exposed Dark Mark on Pettigrew's arm caused more than a few eyebrows to hit a few hairlines.

"Twelve years ago you testified that Black was the one who'd given up the Potters. The Ministry acted based on your testimony and imprisoned Black, despite the lack of concrete evidence. I'm of half the mind to drag you down to the office right along with these lot," Amelia snapped. Cedric had to hide a smile when he saw how ravenous Scrimgeour looked at that.

"Now, Amelia-"

"Not this time, Dumbledore, but mark my words, you're going to have some very big questions to answer," she growled, sounding more than half-wolf herself.

She waved her wand at her men. "Let's go. We'll get the story straight from these three, and if it matches, I'll make an announcement that Sirius Black need only turn himself in to corroborate their story to be declared free." She said this with a pointed look in Harry's direction.

The Auror taskforce marched smartly out of the Great Hall, their three prisoners bobbing among them. Dumbledore's eyes immediately snapped to Harry.

"Harry, a word in my office, if you-"

"I don't think so," Cedric cut in crisply. "Unless it concerns academic matters, which of course his Head-of-House, Professor Sprout, is more than capable of handling, or familial matters, then you have no grounds to speak to him. And it can hardly be familial, since his family is dead." _Thanks to you, _went the unspoken insinuation, but it might as well have been shouted in everyone's ear.

"Mr. Diggory, this is most improper-" Dumbledore began.

"No it isn't," Hermione interrupted, flushing pale pink. "According to the Hogwarts Charter, everything Cedric's said so far has been correct. The headmaster of the school is supposed to be concerned with the running of the school, and not the day-to-day affairs."

"Miss Granger-" McGonagall began reluctantly after Dumbledore looked desperately at her.

Hermione's eyes were actually brimming with tears. "I'm afraid my Head-of-House is Professor Sprout now, Professor." She sat back down abruptly, and Hannah immediately slipped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Now McGonagall looked ready to spit fire as she glared at Dumbledore. Apparently she blamed him for losing her two best students.

She marched off, pausing only briefly by Hermione to murmur something that made the girl's bushy head shoot up, and then was out the Hall, her clenched fists revealing just how angry she was.

When Dumbledore looked at Harry again, the boy immediately took a step back into Cedric's hold. Seeing the two of them together like that abruptly reminded the school of their Bond, and just what the headmaster had already done to them earlier this week.

"Leave me alone, Professor," Harry managed. "Haven't you done enough already?"

He walked quickly out of the Great Hall, resolutely looking at the floor. Hermione immediately threw her napkin on her plate and shot out the door after him. Herbie flung his hands into the air with exasperation and followed them at a more sedate pace, although he did filch the cinnamon rolls from the end of the table. Cedric grinned at the sight.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Professor," Cedric said faux-politely, "my Bonded needs me." He sketched a mocking bow at the old wizard and slipped out the door as well.


	9. Chapter 9

To Bedlam and Partway Back

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Nine

Cedric caught up with Harry and the others on the second staircase, where Hermione had cornered him, and Herbie was gently prying the well-meaning, if rather violently affectionate girl off him, even resorting to bribing her with his piping-hot cinnamon rolls.

"Here, let Cedric take care of him," he murmured, and Hermione reluctantly stepped back to let the blond through. He immediately pulled Harry into his arms and tucked them into an alcove just past the stair.

"What did McGonagall say?" Herbie asked Hermione, to help take her mind off things.

The girl smiled tearfully at him, clutching a sticky pastry in her two hands. "She said that she knew it wasn't my fault, and that her door would always be open to me, and Harry."

"She's right," Herbie said as they followed Cedric and Harry at a more sedate pace to give their two friends some privacy. "It's not your fault Dumbledore decided to milk his wand in public-"

"Herbie!" Hermione shrieked, her cheeks a smarting pink.

"Now that Madam Bones knows, Dumbledore isn't going to be able to separate us again, will he?" Harry asked despondently, his forehead pressed into Cedric's chest and his tiny fingers digging into the blond's arms.

Cedric shushed him, running his hands up the boy's back in what he hoped were comforting gestures. "No, he won't be able to do anything ever again. You're safe now, Harry, we're safe." In reality he wasn't quite as sure as he sounded, but he'd something upsetting to the boy in his arms over his dead body.

Harry let out a wet whuff that might've been laughter. "You're lying," he told Cedric bluntly. "But thank you for trying, anyway."

"Is it safe to come over now?" Herbie called from the stairs.

Cedric rolled his eyes at his friend, but he'd made Harry laugh, after all.

"By that laugh I'll take it as a yes," Herbie said, before striding over with Hermione. He tapped Harry on his blotchy nose. "So how's the Quidditch prodigy doing?"

Harry chuckled, and batted Herbie's prodding hands away. "I overreacted," he admitted bashfully.

Hermione's face darkened. "I think you had every right to act the way you did," she declared fiercely. "Dumbledore doesn't have the right to interfere in the students' personal lives like this! It isn't even as if he's your guardian; that's Cedric now. And just thinking about the past couple of years- he's always hovering around you, you know? Waiting for you to do something, always carefully monitoring you."

Herbie scrunched up his face. "I'm getting very '1984' vibes here," he sang, and Hermione looked at him weirdly.

"How do you know about that book?" she asked, astonished.

Herbie snorted. "Because that is so the issue-at-hand here." At Hermione's blush he answered anyway. "Muggle literature is so much more fascinating than magical. It's like just because they don't have magic they've got to make up for it in so many other ways."

Harry smiled, finally relaxing into Cedric's embrace. "That's true, isn't it?" Then a thought occurred to him.

"So if Cedric's my guardian now, does that mean that I won't have to go back to the Dursleys?" There was almost painful hope shining in his eyes.

Hermione fidgeted nervously. "I don't know that," she confessed. "I should know it."

"You don't have to know everything," Herbie told her patiently.

Harry laughed again. "Good luck telling her that; I've only been saying that since First-Year."

"I can check," Cedric said decisively. "My father works in the Ministry of Magic-"

He cut himself off abruptly. Harry looked up with large, innocent eyes. "What about that?"

Herbie'd already realised. "I was wondering how long it'd take for that to sink in," he said, sounding resigned.

Cedric looked at him mournfully. "Herbie, I didn't mean to-"

The chestnut-haired boy cut him off with a brusque shake of his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Cedric sighed. "Well, I'm still sorry." Seeing as how Harry was still looking at him, he said, "My father- he's a good man, but he's not the most open-minded person in office. He's also a rather big supporter of Dumbledore. When word gets out that we directly went against the headmaster- I'm not sure what he'd do. I don't even know if he'll respect our Pledgeship bond." He said nothing about the exchange between him and Herbie.

Harry suddenly looked fearful. "They wouldn't do anything to you, would they?"

"No," Cedric said immediately. "He- my father- he wouldn't. The Diggory line is too important to him; it's the one thing he prizes above all else." He winked at Harry. "He'll be expecting an heir, of course."

Hermione looked confused, and Herbie just cackled. Harry turned brick-red, but he said, "I thought we'd already talked about that." To his credit, his voice was barely even wavering.

Cedric's face sobered. "I know, and I understand your concern. But, perhaps, maybe you'd reconsider when things settle down a bit?"

If anything, Harry just turned even redder. Cedric took pity on him and changed the subject. "My mother wouldn't let him do too much, anyways," he said. "She's the one that actually runs things in the house, but you mustn't tell my father that, or he'd just collapse from shock."

Harry giggled reluctantly, still slightly uneasy from their previous talk.

"Don't worry too much," Cedric said, reaching up to ruffle Harry's wild locks. "It won't be too bad."

* * *

"Won't be too bad?" Herbie echoed bitingly the very next day. He, along with half the Great Hall, was staring at the owl slowly flapping its way over the tables bearing a smoking red envelope.

Harry stared at it with horrified eyes. He still remembered Ron's spectacle from a year before.

Cedric tried to smile. "It's just a Howler?" He didn't mention how it was nearly twice the size of a regular Howler and looked ripe to burst. Then he started at the feel of someone's hand on his shoulder, and saw Herbie stiffen beside him. Across from him, Harry and Hermione were shooting startled looks behind him.

"Allow me," someone said, and a wand was drawn and pointed directly at the Howler. That seemed to anger it even more, and it unfurled in a flash, inhaled a deep breath of smoke, and was about to purse its paper-lips and begin its diatribe, when-

The voice said, "Finite Incantatem!"

All of them gaped. That was the last charm they'd expected to work. But, surprisingly, the levitating envelope immediately dropped onto the table, lifeless. Cedric finally turned around, relief mixing with dread in his stomach.

"You'll be able to read the contents privately now, instead of having it yelled out in front of everyone," a boy in Gryffindor robes was saying, using the excuse of putting his wand away to not meet his eyes. But he had to look up eventually, and Cedric stared at pale blue eyes that were the exact shape and shade of the boy sitting beside him.

Bernard Fleet swallowed heavily before explaining. "You don't see my Howlers because I usually make it a point to be somewhere else during breakfast, but I'm glad I was here today."

"And how many Howlers is that?" Hermione asked, careful to keep her voice purely academic.

Bernard shrugged disconsolately. "I get an average of four a week. Some weeks I'll get up to one a day."

"Well," Cedric cut in before Hermione could ask anymore questions, "thanks a lot for this."

Bernard managed a smile. "No problem." The pale blue eyes looked desperately to the side, but the ones that looked back at him were blank and passionless. Bernard sighed and walked away.

"That was your brother?" Hermione asked after he'd gone.

"My twin brother," Herbie corrected stiffly, startling her. Herbie had never been this shirty with her before.

"Let's just see what this says, alright?" Harry said, picking up the envelope before Cedric could stop him. "Cedric, what the-"

The blond snatched it away. Harry'd gone rather pale as his eyes roved down the parchment.

_'Cedric,' _it read,

_ 'What the hell do you think you're doing, playing the boy like that? You think it's funny eh, pushing people's lives about like that, interfering where no one asked you to poke your damn nose in? What the hell were you thinking- probably weren't even thinking, were you? Did you ever think about the boy when you dragged him into this? He's got a nice, loving family, and then it's all ripped away from him when you step in and try to be a hero. Did you ever think about the headmaster, eh? He's a good man, he's all worried about the boy, isolated from his friends in Gryffindor- isolated by you, bloody hell! I thought I'd raised you right, Cedric. Apparently not. Don't bother coming home till you've sorted out this damn mess.'_

He passed the letter to Herbie when he was done. "Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," he tried.

Harry shot him a furious look. "I didn't forget, you know," he hissed. Cedric looked startled at his sudden aggression. "I didn't forget that this bond was unbreakable. That means-"

"It means nothing," Cedric said firmly. "He can say what he likes, it's nothing more than words. So we'll find somewhere else to stay during the summer, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Harry parroted numbly. "He's your father, Cedric!"

Cedric suddenly understood why this was so important to Harry. Having never had a father of his own, he didn't understand the dynamics between them, couldn't see why Cedric was appearing to throw his family away so easily.

"It isn't, Harry," he said evenly. "No, Harry, please, listen to me." The boy crossed his arms resolutely. "Look, I know what it sounds like, but I know what it isn't. Dad- he's just pissed. He'll get over it in the weeks to come- Mother'll make him see reason. See, look, that's probably a letter from either one of them now."

He pointed overhead at an owl swooping towards them that all the others had missed. It had flown in later than the rest, and was only now making its way to the Hufflepuff table. The owl that had left the howler shuffled nervously around the salad bowl's rim. Strangely enough, it had yet to fly away.

Cedric extended his arm out to the petite tawny owl, and she chirruped at him in greeting as she landed gracefully. He fed her parts of his breakfast before taking the letter from her leg. She immediately hoped onto the salad bowl, nearly tipping it over and causing the first barn owl to squawk noisily. When he'd regained his balance, he tried to sidle over to the tawny owl's side, but she wasn't having any of that, and snapped viciously at his extended wing. Cedric smiled and thought about how similar the owls' behaviour was to his parents.

His father was just like the barn owl, haughty and aloof, but once his mother came into the picture, he'd crawl over on his hands and knees to beg forgiveness for whatever silly thing he'd done. He smiled as his mother's owl took an immediate liking to Harry.

Herbie was the only one to see him slip aside a portion of his mother's letter before opening the main parchment and reading it.

_'Dear Eric,_

_ 'Well, I'm sure that by now your father's foolishness has reached you. I hope you managed to squirrel your Bonded away before he heard all that. I will never understand the need for such public disciplining. I'll be having a couple of words with your father about this silly ruckus he's kicking up as well. I don't think he quite understands that there is absolutely nothing that can be done about the Bond at this point. Sometimes I wonder if he's finally slipping into senility…_

_ 'Then again, I'm sure you know where I stand on this. I welcome the child to our family with open arms, of course. I think he'll make a lovely addition, if half the things the Daily Prophet has said about him are false. I'm sure you chose wisely. It's this kind of trust, I believe, that your father has yet to learn._

_ 'I have all your Hogsmeade dates- since I signed the silly thing, Merlin forbid your father to ever stoop to do such a thing- so I would love to meet your Bonded for tea on the next date. You are welcome to join us, of course, but only if you have to. I won't occupy you for the entire period; I am sure you'll have better Bond-related things to be doing. _

_ 'Ta, _

_ 'Mother.'_

Cedric wordlessly passed the letter to Harry. The boy took the letter with obvious trepidation and even paused in his petting of the tawny owl. Of course she immediately chirped at him and his hands guiltily started back into place. Cedric marvelled at how open Harry's facial expression were. Then when his face turned a bright pink, he knew he'd gotten to the end of it.

"Sh-she's very different from your father," Harry said faintly.

Cedric laughed. "Almost exact opposites, I think."

Hermione'd been reading the letter over Harry's shoulder. "Who's Eric?" she asked.

"That's me."

Harry looked startled by this pronouncement.

"Well, you see, my mother wanted to name me 'Eric', but for some reason my father was stuck on 'Cedric'. I think what he told my mum was, 'Well, you see 'Cedric's 'Eric' with a little extra'."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, while Harry laughed.

* * *

Later, when the younglings had all gone off to their respective classes, leaving the two Sixth-Years alone, Cedric pulled out the other letter his mother had hidden in her packet.

Herbie's eyes looked darker than usual. "This isn't going to be good news, is it." He was used to how Cedric's mum would smuggle letters or items to him that his father wouldn't approve of.

Cedric sighed and shook his head. He unfolded the letter and read it aloud.

"'Eric, I'm not even going to ask if you've removed this from my main letter. There are things in motion, Eric, that I think were not in your vision when you first made your move. I know that if that tripe your father sent about the good family and the headmaster's concern were true, you would never have considered this option.

"But be warned, Eric. He's been over here every other day since Tuesday, closeted in your father's study. I've heard snippets of conversation, and I don't like any of it. In time, I'm sure your father will pour everything out eventually in an effort to impress me, but I'm not sure that is time the two of you have.

"I've heard you've been relying on the Hogwarts Charter to distance yourselves from the headmaster. Good; go to Sprout, and stay within the badgers. They're the only ones that know what true loyalty is like. Don't ever let him out of your sight, Eric, and don't forget about the old families either. At the moment he isn't safe, not for a second, but alliances can be curried if you play the right cards.

"Say your end of the Bond's been fluctuating. Either pull him into your classes or sit in with his. The traditional Bond allows for two confidants: choose them wisely. I'm sure I know the identity about one of them already, but the second one bears some consideration.

"If all goes well, I'll see you two in a fortnight. You know how to get things to me. Don't come home if he asks.

"With all my love.'"

"That wasn't good news at all," Herbie summed up darkly.

Cedric let a half-smile cross his lips. "Well, at least we'll have the confidants taken care of." Then he glared at an innocent flagstone.

"What is it?" Herbie asked.

"They could have been confidants instead," Cedric said bitterly. "Instead of Pledging twice, one of them could've been their confidants. That way at least one of them would still be alive."

"It doesn't help to think about things that way," Herbie said tiredly, knowing that they were once again talking about Harry's parents. "What could've been never will be."

"True," Cedric agreed. "But it doesn't make me hate them any less."

They walked up the hall together, instinctively knowing they were en route to McGonagall's Transfiguration class. Herbie sighed. "This means double the work for us, you know."

Cedric shrugged. "Think of it as early revision for O.W.L.s. Besides, Herbie, it's not like you do any of the work anyways." Then he hesitated, wondering just how about to broach this subject.

"Go ahead, I know you want to ask," Herbie muttered.

"Bernard really helped today," he said in a small voice.

"Helped you," Herbie spat. "Had nothing to do with me."

"He wouldn't even have bothered if it hadn't been for you," Cedric insisted.

"So?" Herbie asked brusquely. "That still doesn't change the fact that it had nothing at all to do with me."

"You've got to forgive him someday," he whispered.

Herbie looked at him coldly. "We're badgers remember? We never, ever, let go."

Cedric grabbed his arm. "But we also remember family."

"I don't have any at this school."

"Herbie-"

"Gentlemen!" Both of them stopped when they realised they'd been arguing in McGonagall's corridor for the past five minutes. "May I ask what the two of you are doing out of class?" she asked, a scandalised look on her face.

"Eh-" Cedric was a little startled by the sudden confrontation, but recovered quickly. "I'm sorry Professor, I was looking for Harry. You see, my side of the Bon has been fluctuating-"

She nodded immediately. "Say no more, Mr. Diggory." Then she turned her sharp green eyes to Herbie. "And you, Mr. Fleet? I sincerely doubt Mr. Diggory requires a chaperone."

Herbie smiled thinly. "I'm here as his confidant, Professor. The other confidant is Hermione Granger."

McGonagall glanced sharply into the room, and then nodded. "Very well. But if you cause any ruckus at all-"

Herbie held up his hands in defeat. "I'll crawl out the classroom on bended knee myself, Professor."

Some of the younger ones laughed at that.

Harry smiled at Cedric, although he seemed more concerned with Herbie.

"Are you alright?" he asked once the older boy was seated, blocking him in on either side as Cedric took the bench to his right.

"I'll be fine," Herbie said dismissively, pulling out his Charms text from his bag.

"But you aren't now," Harry said. Then he quickly squeezed Herbie's hand. "We'll still be here though." He turned back to McGonagall, resolutely ignoring Herbie's gape, even as his pinking ears revealed quite obviously that he was very aware of the attention.

The class passed uneventfully, although Cedric learnt that Harry was rather decent at Transfiguration, having easily turned his log into a silver bejewelled goblet. Hermione's theory was much better, as expected, but her own goblet lacked the same creativity.

Once they were out in the corridor, Hermione jumped on them. "The Bond's fluctuating, you said? That's odd- the Bond usually cements itself into very clear roles of dominant and submissive almost immediately, unless your magic is unable to settle-"

"Woah, just hold it," Cedric exclaimed, wide-eyed. "It was just an excuse I used to trigger the confidant clause."

"Oh." Hermione looked slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to investigate this magical oddity, but perked up almost immediately. "Then why did you suddenly decide to make Herbie and me confidants?" she asked. "Not that I'm not honoured at all, but I wouldn't think they'd be necessary except-" her eyes went wide in realisation.

Harry looked between them, obviously confused. "What is it? What's happened?"

Hermione's eyes grew distant. "Harry, do you remember what I said about the Pledgeship Bond having been invented by Merlin to combat the treachery in Arthur's court? Well, after the wars were over, there were all these leftover Bonded knights. They were extremely experienced fighters, but they had to be watched, because it was thought that the death of one would lead to the death of the other. It wasn't until 1412 that they found out the remaining Bonded could continue to live, if their will was strong enough, for vengeance at least." She took a deep breath, and then continued with her lecture.

"But those Bonded knights were valued for their battle prowess, and so to keep them in good health and to watch their backs, the English King at the time, Henry IV Bolingbroke, first of the line of Lancaster, established the role of confidants for the Bonded pairs, who would act not only as their literal confidants, but also their caretakers. It was the last worthwhile thing he did as King before his son, Henry V, took the throne. Shakespeare wrote a play about him, you know," she mused. Then she shook her head and snapped back to attention.

"Henry IV ruled that as the Bonded knights were the most highly valued in the kingdom, they needed protectors from sickness, the world, even each other. It was thus that the role of confidant came into being."

Herbie was looking at her in astonishment. "We should go and exorcise Binns or something," he said, "and have them offer you the job instead!"

The girl blushed charmingly. That hardly sidetracked her, though.

"Well, Cedric?" she asked. "What was the trigger? Was it your mother's letter?"

Cedric sighed. The girl meant well, and was terribly intelligent, but she had to learn to censure herself, if only for others' comfort. Harry looked alarmed.

"Cedric, what is it?" The boy's face was white.

The blond quickly took his hand and whisked him off. "Cedric!" rang Hermione's unheeded cry behind them.

"You don't have to know everything," Herbie hissed at her.

Her bottom lip stuck out, and tears began to well up, but she resolutely stood her ground. "Harry's my best friend. If I can help-"

Herbie sighed and abruptly all the tension drained from his body. He raised a hand to ruffle the back of his curls.

"You can't be there all the time, you know," he told her. "He's got to stand on his feet on his own."

"I can help," she insisted stubbornly.

"When Cedric's fucking him will you stand over the bed and watch too?" he demanded bluntly. That shut her up with a cheep. Obviously she hadn't thought of the progression of their relationship to that extent.

"Look," Herbie said, "they know you mean well. _I_ know you mean well. You just need to stop proving it all the time."

Hermione bowed her head, but didn't reply. When she went down to the Great Hall, she was surprised that Herbie was following.

Some of it must have shown on her face, because he said, "Once word gets out that you're a confidant, the shit's really going to hit the fan. You'll be targeted just as much as they are. It isn't safe to go anywhere alone, not if they keep up what they've been doing so well," he added bitterly.

They continued down the stairs, the silence between them broken only by Herbie's monotone. "If either Cedric or I aren't with you at all times, have one of the older badgers go with you. You can trust them."

In the corridor before they reached the Great Hall, Hermione stopped. She was still staring at the tips of her shoes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm know I'm a bossy Muggle-born know-it-all, but I can't bear to lose Harry. He's always been there for me- he deserves nothing ekse."

A wry smile crossed Herbie's lips. "I understand how you feel, but you have to understand that you just can't be there all the time. Like I said, when Cedric takes him, will you be there as well?" This time she blushed to the tips of her ears, but she managed a trembling smile.

"That's my girl," he said approvingly. "Now come on, I'm starved."

* * *

Cedric – sketchily 'love' from the Celtic element car.

Eric – from the Old Norse eiríkr, from the elements ei 'ever' and rikir 'ruler'.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first appearance of Herbie's twin Gryffindor brother in Seventh-Year, Bernard Fleet. I'll have another chapter out on Thursday before I run out on the lot of you, irresponsible prat that I am (o: Cheers.


	10. Chapter 10

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH**

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Cedric," Harry huffed, "Cedric!"

The blond didn't look back, merely pulling the boy along behind him like a kite on a string.

"What's going on- Cedric!"

Harry ripped his wrist from Cedric's grasp, startling the older boy into stopping.

Intense green eyes bore into him, staring him down. "Will you just stop and tell me what's going on!" he demanded hotly.

Cedric was slightly stunned by the vivacity of the boy staring back at him. For a long moment he couldn't find anything to say. Then he remembered what he'd come here for, and glanced about the empty hallway cautiously. Tugging a stiff Harry into an empty classroom, he whispered a locking and privacy charm around them. "There," he murmured.

"Now will you explain just what all that was about?" Harry asked, his hands folded crossly over his chest.

That was an unfortunate move on Harry's part, since all Cedric seemed to be able to concentrate on was the lean torso in front of him. Harry's robes were open at the front, and his shirt was pretty thin, and if he stared hard enough he could see the shifting planes of muscle through-

"Cedric!"

Harry was blushing now. Cedric had been rather obvious in his intentions.

The blond sighed, and sank onto a dusty desk.

"My mother," he began, "she sent me another letter, within the one you read."

"Oh?" The blood hadn't quite faded from Harry's skin, and he cautiously inched closer.

Cedric nodded. "She wrote to warn me. My father- he's apparently been closeted with Dumbledore in his study every afternoon. She's managed to overhear some of what they were talking about, and she doesn't like it."

All the colour drained from Harry's face. He swallowed harshly. "Is your mother safe?" he asked softly. "If your father finds out she wrote that-"

Harry's concern startled him, but it made the older boy smile. "Mother'll be fine," he said. "She's been doing this for ages now. My father and I- we rarely see eye-to-eye, you see. Mother and I get along much better. She's the one who practically raised me all on her own."

Harry still looked worried, so Cedric pulled him close, wrapping him in a warm embrace. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the warm, zesty scent. "She'll be fine," he mumbled against Harry's skin, causing him to squirm at the ticklishness. "What soap do you use?"

"Wh-what?"

"What soap do you use," Cedric repeated patiently, inhaling again. Then he nuzzled against the exposed patch of skin, delighting in the feel of his Bonded against him.

Harry was fidgeting, although his arms were now also wrapped loosely about Cedric's waist. He didn't quite seem to know what to do with his hands. Cedric thought it was adorable. "Orange-mango and vanilla. That was the only one of the soaps that didn't smell like a girl's."

"You smell good," Cedric murmured, not quite listening to his words. His lips were moving against Harry's neck now, gently lipping and kissing the fragile skin. Harry gasped and writhed between his thighs. No matter how much he wanted to mark the virgin skin, Cedric knew that he wouldn't. It was still too much too soon. But then Harry pulled his head up and kissed him.

Their lips met with a raw, quiet desperation that hadn't been as evident in their previous kisses. Harry clung to his neck as he kissed him, whimpering as Cedric's tongue traced his lips.

"I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you," Harry moaned.

Cedric kissed him roughly. "What makes you think it'd be any different for me?" he demanded coarsely, before claiming Harry's lips again.

Harry pressed himself as tightly as he could to Cedric's body, running his hands up and down the broad chest in front of him. The blond jumped at the first brush against his nipples. Harry retreated, somewhat frightened. "What happened? Did I do something wrong-"

Cedric soothed him with another kiss, tracing the features of his face and tucking his wild locks behind an ear. "No, Harry," he crooned, "not at all. Rather you did something very, very right."

He had the boy panting beneath him. It would almost be too easy; Cedric knew Harry would never say no to this. It would hurt him, he was sure of it, but as Harry stared at him with simple trust in his bright green eyes, he knew Harry would concede to everything he said.

He couldn't do it, couldn't push that boundary so soon.

"I love you," he said instead.

* * *

He didn't quite get the reaction he was hoping for.

Harry went red, then white, and then he looked absolutely terrified. That had all been before he hightailed it out of the room, nearly braining himself against the locked door.

Sighing, nonplussed, and more than a little upset, Cedric brushed his hair back into place and adjusted his uniform before walking out.

His stomach gave a growl, so he reluctantly made his way over to the Great Hall. He only hoped it was late enough that there were very few people left eating. He wasn't in the mood for being stared at, not after Harry had just left him like that.

Strangely enough, neither Herbie nor Hermione were at the Hufflepuff table. Tamsin was, though, and beside her were Ernie and Hannah.

All three of them turned to look at him.

"What?" he said defensively, taking the seat opposite them. He reached for some mashed potatoes, but Tamsin smacked his hand with a spoon.

"Why did Harry run into the Great Hall on the verge of tears two minutes ago, grab Herbie and Hermione, and then immediately run out again?" the irate Chaser demanded.

Cedric immediately paled. "He did what?" Lunch forgotten, he immediately scrambled to his feet. "Which way did he go? Do you know where he was heading? Did you say he was cr-"

He was smacked with the spoon again.

"Cedric, shush," Tamsin said firmly.

"She's right, Cedric," Hannah agreed. "You're lucky there were so few people left in the Great Hall, and no professors. They'd have kicked up a right fuss about it, and used it to separate you two. Just what happened?"

Cedric ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know! Things were going well- at least I thought they were- you saw those letters in the morning, didn't you?" Once they nodded, he continued. "My mother sent me a letter, warning me to watch out for Dumbledore, that he might've roped my father into doing something stupid. I don't- we were just talking about that, and then we started-" he blushed.

"You started snogging?" Ernie guessed dryly. He threw up his hands. "Merlin only knows how a discussion about your mother can turn into a snogging session. Wait, don't answer that."

Tamsin smiled at the younger boy, but she was clearly still worried. "Cedric, just what were you thinking? Harry's just thirteen, and after what he's had to go through the past couple of days-"

"Oh, it wasn't the snogging that bothered him, trust me," Cedric revealed darkly.

Tamsin flushed a pale pink, but pushed on bravely. "So what was it then?"

The blond prefect sighed. "I told him that I-I loved him. And then he just ran-"

"And he's incredibly stupid for doing so, but he did need time to calm down and realise that," a level voice said from behind him. Cedric whirled around.

"Herbie!"

He peered worriedly behind his friend.

"Where's Harry? Isn't he with you? Why isn't he with you? By Merlin, you didn't leave him and Hermione in the castle somewhere on their own did you-"

"Cedric, will you just shut up and listen!" Herbie exclaimed in exasperation, although he did look rather amused. He shook his head. "Honestly, the things I do for you-"

"I'll do all your summer homework," the blond immediately swore.

Herbie grinned, and Cedric groaned as he knew he'd been had. "Anyway, loverboy, let's get your arse back into gear. And to answer your brainless question, no, I didn't just leave him and Hermione lying around the school; they're in our dormitory waiting for us to get back. But it's okay, you're allowed a blond moment once in awhile. I'll leave Harry to do the actual explanations." He glanced at the other three Hufflepuffs still on the table. "You guys headed back too?"

They shook their heads, smiling. "Nah, we still have stuff to finish up here," Ernie replied casually.

"But we do expect gossip!" Tamsin insisted. Cedric just groaned again.

Herbie laughed and hauled Cedric out of the bench. "Here, if you're hungry." He handed him one of the last cinnamon rolls. "Come on, Harry's waiting."

The boy was perched on their shared bed, his hands tangled together nervously. Cedric thought he looked adorable.

Hermione was on the bed opposite, happily swinging her feet as she nattered on at him mindlessly. When they both caught sight of the two older boys they immediately leapt off the beds.

'C'mon Hermione, I'm sure you have homework you can finish at the Commons." Herbie winked at her and she gladly left with him, leaving the two Bonded alone in the dorm, staring at each other.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally whispered.

"You left," Cedric said, not quite wanting to be accusing, but unable to keep the hurt and frustration from bleeding into his voice. "You suddenly left, and I didn't know why-"

"I know," Harry said hurriedly, blushing. "And I-I'm sorry." He looked down at his fidgeting feet.

Cedric sighed, and sunk onto the bed Hermione'd been sitting on. "Harry, you can't just keep saying that and expect me to understand."

"You scared me," Harry quietly confessed.

That just confused him even more. "What? Why? I thought it was pretty obvious what I meant-"

"Not that way," he replied. Harry wouldn't meet his eyes. "I-I don't know what that means, I don't know what to expect-"

"Oh, Harry," Cedric crooned, rising up to pull Harry into his arms. The boy was warm and pliant, but his shoulders were still tense. Cedric drifted his fingers soothingly over the taut planes, and gradually, he began to relax.

"You don't have to- I'm not going to jump on you for every little thing. I'm not going to expect this to be perfect, especially not after the start we had." That got a soft chuckle out of the younger boy. "All I'm asking is that you give me the chance to show you, and when things like this come up, you can't keep running." Cedric tilted Harry's chin up, forcing him to face him. "I expect you to tell me what's going on, and to face things like this with me."

"I know that now," he whispered.

"Harry, look at me."

The boy gradually raised his eyes from the floor. Cedric drew him in and gently kissed him. He felt the boy in his arms almost sag with relief against his larger form, thin fingers gripping his shirt front fiercely. Harry opened his mouth, welcoming the older boy in, not in the same desperation as before, but rather a passionate reassurance of the Bond between them.

When they pulled back, Cedric rested his forehead against Harry's. He could feel the bright green gaze boring straight through him with nearly violent intensity.

"Can I say it again, and now you won't run away?"

He immediately tensed, but Cedric could feel him force himself to deliberately relax. He smoothed down the wrinkled front of Cedric's shirt, and then slipped his arms up to clasp around his neck. They were shaking.

"I won't run," he promised shyly.

Cedric kissed his temple, then his cheekbone, then his ear, then the spot just above his jaw. He nipped at a pale earlobe, nibbled up the edge of the smooth curve, traced the lines of the pink curled shell. Harry let out a squeak and buried his face in his neck, breathing fast and hard against his skin.

Cedric continued to suck his ear, and then blow against the moist surface. Harry shuddered at the feeling. Finally he pressed his lips right against the curve of his ear, and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Fluff for the last post of the month (o: I'll see you guys in August. Do review! Cheers.


	11. Chapter 11

To Bedlam and Partway Back

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR UNDERAGE SLASH**

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Eleven

In the end, Cedric's promise to Sirius was irrelevant. Amelia Bones got her confession from Pettigrew; the man was Kissed, and Black and Lupin both got their revenge. Amelia told him they had both died barely an hour after Pettigrew lost his soul. There were letters, but Harry hadn't wanted to read them. He wasn't going to their will-readings, either; Gringotts would owl over the finalised list of properties. Cedric had taken care of all that. Harry hadn't wanted anything to do with either of them.

Snape had to be released from Auror custody though, as a universal pardon granted more than a decade ago awarded him immunity from any persecution for his actions done under Voldemort's mask. Still, he'd been exposed as the spy on both sides that he was, and could no longer claim Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts, not that that held very much political sway anymore. Word had gotten out to the streets, and not even two days later, their old Potions Professor was found dead on the streets on Knockturn Alley. Harry was little grieved for Snape's death, but the suddenness and violence of his murder came as a bit of an abrupt shock for most people. To make matters worse, the DMLE had no leads on his case, as no one in any of the Alleys was talking.

They had run into Malfoy on the way to the Great Hall the day after news of Snape's murder had reached Hogwarts.

"Now do you understand why we fight so hard against him, Potter?" the pale, pointy-faced blond had asked, his eyes and voice deader than they'd ever seen him. "Dumbledore isn't half as perfect as those Gryffindorks think he is. We know what he's actually doing; how he has the entire wizarding world under his sway. What good could ever come out of that? What good _has _ever come out of that?"

"M-Malfoy-" Harry had stuttered, unsure of what to say to this pale imitation of the boy he once knew.

"If he'd been that much faster, he would have gotten out, you know." There was no asking who the 'he' was. "He would have Disapparated out, and then just maybe he'd still be alive." Grief at the death of a loved one warred with the anger at his betrayal.

Cedric's eyes widened. "But you can't Disapparate or Apparate out of Hogwarts," he said cautiously.

Malfoy's grey eyes had been dead. "After all the old man has done to 'protect' his students, you honestly think he wouldn't skimp on something like that, just for convenience's sake? _Trust _me," he drawled viciously, "you _can _Apparate and Disapparate out of Hogwarts, just like _that!" _He snapped his fingers loudly at the last, making Harry jump.

"If this is what it feels like for you each time, Potter, I don't know why you haven't killed yourself yet. You'll be seeing my father at the Wizengamot. If nothing else, they'll break the old coot for this."

He'd shuffled away from them like a zombie, disillusioned by the betrayal of someone who'd been so close for so long. Word had it Snape had been his godfather, of all the strange and bizarre things in the world.

Malfoy wasn't the only one who came to them after the events of that day. Sprout had also come to speak to them about what she had gleaned from Lupin.

"I hate to speak ill of the dead, but the four of them really messed this up bad," she said.

Harry looked up at her with flat eyes.

"Maybe it was good that you managed to nab Pettigrew, since sending an innocent man to Azkaban- that's a terrible ordeal, that no one should have to deal with. Still, I can't condone what they did," the petit professor stated primly.

"And what exactly was that?" Cedric asked calmly.

"Exactly what we suspected," she said. "They both swore the bonds, Lily with Remus- Professor Lupin- and James with Black, although what in the world she was doing placing herself in a bond with a werewolf is beyond me." She shook her head disapprovingly.

It wasn't that she disapproved of Lupin's being a werewolf; rather she knew the life expectancy of one wasn't comparable to the expectancy of a witch. Even if the war had passed, and they'd come into peace, her children would have been rendered motherless as mere infants.

"Lupin claimed that he lived for vengeance, but with Black in Azkaban, there wasn't much else he could do. And so he thought he owed Lily the pain of living, for being so foolish. I'll say he was being foolish," she huffed, "but it certainly wasn't for living!"

"Thank you, Professor Sprout," Harry whispered.

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course, dear. I hope you're settling in fine?"

He managed a smile for him. "Yes, 'Mione and I've been made very welcome. It's- it's a lot nicer than the Gryffindor dorms."

Sprout looked unbearably proud when she heard that. "Minerva won't be pleased," she chortled, and it took Harry a moment to realise she was referring to his old Head-of-House.

"On to other things, then, Mr. Potter. Have you thought about Quidditch?"

Harry looked startled at the question, and glanced up at Cedric. The blond's face was as blank as his.

"Quidditch? I didn't expect to play anymore," he said truthfully. "I don't have a broom ever since my Nimbus-" his face tightened at the memory of his old, faithful steed "-was smashed, and Hufflepuff already has a brilliant Seeker." He smiled up at Cedric, and the older boy smiled softly back, brushing his bangs away from his eyes and kissing him. Both of them ignored Sprout's romantic sigh.

"I understand that, Mr. Potter, and I hate to sound callous, but brooms can be replaced. And you are- admittedly- the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in generations."

Harry suddenly looked wary, as if he didn't like where this was going.

"We could make arrangements for you to play for Hufflepuff-"

"No," he immediately snapped. "I won't do that to Cedric, I wouldn't-"

"Harry, hush." The boy immediately quietened as Cedric's finger brushed his lips, but he stared obstinately back. Once Cedric pulled his finger away, Harry opened his mouth again. "I won't play Seeker," he declared fiercely. "I _won't."_

Cedric sighed, and tucked the boy's face against his shoulder. "It's a waste of your talent," he wheedled. "You're bloody brilliant, we all know that."

Harry's emerald eyes were fierce. "Then I'll try out next year for another position. Wood said I'd do well as a Beater too." Cedric had to quickly swallow a laugh or two at the thought of his little Bonded Beater. "I'll try out next year, but I won't break your team apart." His small face looked troubled. "I've done that too much as it is."

"Stop thinking like that," Cedric told him fiercely.

Harry looked away. "I've messed up everything as it was already," he said glumly. His green eyes were dull when he looked back up at Cedric. "Is it still worth it now?"

The blond sighed again, and cupped Harry's cheek. "How many times do you have to ask me that before you're satisfied with the answer?" he asked. "Will you be satisfied when I say no?" Those already-large eyes widened even more. "And I should be the one asking you, if you finally think I've done my job, if you think I'm worth it."

"Of course you are!" Harry blurted out, looking indignant that anyone could even consider it otherwise.

Cedric clutched him close, his lips pressed against wild hair. "Exactly, love," he breathed, resting in contentment as the orange and vanilla-scented strands wafted in his face. "How could you ever doubt me?"

Neither of them noticed when Sprout discreetly left, her face hardly able to contain her smile. Minerva nearly did a double-take when she saw her.

They were interrupted when Herbie let out a lusty sigh above their heads. "How romantic," he cooed, and then ducked as they both picked up cushions and flung them at him. "He-hey!" he yelped, dodging badly,"no throwing! I'm not conditioned to dodge, damnit!"

As a Keeper, it was his job to block the goals, and this time when he wanted to avoid them, he found it hard to go against his ingrained instinct and ended up getting smacked in the stomach.

"Oof!" he moaned, going down. Hermione giggled at his crumpled form as she gingerly stepped over it and perched herself on a sofa.

"Save me, somebody save me…" he moaned weakly.

"You bloody prat," Cedric said exasperatedly. Herbie grinned at him, not the slightest bit repentant. Harry smiled at the chestnut-haired keeper. "Herbie," he said by way of greeting. The older boy had finally dragged himself into a chair beside them.

Harry sighed as he leaned into Cedric's shoulder. "I never expected to feel sorry for Malfoy, but after seeing him this morning…no one deserves to have their world broken apart like that. Not even him."

"This morning didn't turn out that bad, did it?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Cedric's face immediately darkened. "That was only because we were ready for it. But when my father-"

"-pulls his head out his arse, the Wizengamot will declare it a miracle and a national holiday," Herbie declared flatly. "Yes, we all know that. Could we move along now, please?"

Hermione was giggling again, while Harry glanced worriedly between them. Finally the blond let out a rueful smile. "Yeah. Yeah he is. Sorry, Herbie, you've had to pull mine out several times already."

Herbie shrugged nonchalantly and began unwrapping a chocolate frog. "Yeah, well, you're doing my summer homework for me, so I figured I should at least do something for you in return."

"Cedric!" Hermione screeched disapprovingly, and Cedric knew that Herbie had done that on purpose. His grin didn't make him any more innocent, either.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Herbie," Harry said, smiling trustingly at him. Herbie's smile grew a little more fixed, but Cedric knew from experience it was hard not to smile back whenever someone had his Bonded smile at them like that. "We'll just see what tomorrow brings, shall we?"

On those words they all headed up to their respective dormitories. Hermione beat them all over the head with her hugs, and then tore off towards the Third-Year girls' room. Herbie shook his head at her retreating back. "Mad as a hatter that one, I tell you…"

Harry and Cedric completed their nightly ablutions, and changed into their pyjamas. Cedric didn't wear anything other than a thin shirt and boxers. Harry's shirt was just as threadbare, but he was wearing actual pyjama bottoms. It made Cedric smile when he saw Harry clambering into his bed without even thinking about it, ignoring the one on the far end of their dorm that had never once been used.

When he slipped in alongside him, the boy latched onto him without even really thinking about it. He was already more than half asleep. Cedric, on the other hand, had to take a couple of deep breaths so as not to…react. He thought he'd gotten away with it until-

"Cedric?"

Hazy emerald eyes were looking into his own. The name was slurred, but the intention was clear: what in Merlin's name were you still doing up?

"Don't worry about me, I'll fall asleep soon enough," Cedric said, trying to reassure the boy. He even moved closer, but then froze as his hardening cock pressed against a soft thigh. He hoped to all gods that Harry hadn't felt anything-

"I-is that why, then?"

Harry's voice was faint, and he looked pale, but rather than disgusted he seemed more dazed. "I-I didn't think-"

Cedric caught on quickly. "I- have- wanted you, Harry, even though I shouldn't. I know you're too young right now, but don't ever think you're not-"

He stilled when a small hand found the front of his boxers. He was trying not to breath, trying not to think about how the flap was just right there, and the thought made his cock jump with the boy's hand right on it. Harry looked startled at the movement, but more from a sort of surprise and wonder.

"Look, Harry," Cedric said, talking faster and faster as he blinked the perspiration from his eyes, "you really, really, really, don't have to. We didn't-"

His words cut off with a groan. Damn, but Harry had found the flap. His fingers brushed tentatively against his flesh, and the cool tips were a welcome relief, as was the feel of the nails lightly scrabbling on him, making him moan.

Rather than slip his hand through the slap, Harry timidly sought the band of his boxers and gave it an experimental tug. "Is it okay if I want to? Can I?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Merlin, why do you even need to ask," Cedric wheezed as he was bared.

Harry didn't look like he was getting aroused himself, but Cedric supposed he was still a little young for that. The boy appeared intrigued by the texture of his cock, rubbing his thumb up and down his shaft several times, before gripping it firmly and giving it a few hesitant pulls. Cedric arched into the touch.

"Mmm, Harry," he mumbled, "just like that."

He didn't see Harry staring at him wide-eyed, amazed by the amount of control he had over the older boy just because of this piece of flesh in his hand. He tightened his grip rather shakily, and the boy moaned, completely at his mercy. Then he began shuffling his hand, up and down, faster and faster, firming his grip nearer the tip, and Cedric's head fell back, his mouth agape as he panted and jerked his hips up in time. It didn't take Harry too long to have the older boy coming over his hand. That, more than anything, surprised the bollocks out of Harry.

Cedric sagged back against his pillows, still in disbelief that he let a thirteen-year-old wank him off, and at first didn't realise that said thirteen-year-old was still in shock over the jizz that was sprayed all over his hand. "Harry?" Cedric asked sleepily, looking for him. "Oh shit, Harry, I'm sorry-"

He quickly fumbled for his wand and cast a Cleaning Charm on them both. Harry looked at him with large eyes. "Wha- what was that-"

The older badger turned beet-red when he realised he'd have to explain the birds and the bees to his thirteen-year-old Bonded.

* * *

It's all in a good humour (o: Updates for **Bedlam **will resume every Friday, once more. Cheers.


	12. Chapter 12

To Bedlam and Partway Back

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Twelve

With their new ally in McGonagall, who was also Deputy Headmistress, they managed to drop both Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, with a hasty apology to Hagrid, and have Harry sign up for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Hermione also returned a glittering gold necklace to her former Head-of-House with profuse thanks. Harry looked at them questioningly, but as neither of them seemed to want to remark upon that, he supposed it was a closed subject.

While things were getting better within the school itself, they were still painfully vulnerable from external influences.

"He's what?"

"My father is trying to pull me out of school," Cedric muttered, glancing around them to make sure neither of the Third-Years were around to overhear.

"Merlin, he's mad!" Herbie exclaimed, although mindful enough to keep his voice down. "If he pulls you out of school now, and you as his heir- that would make him Harry's ultimate guardian. He can't separate the two of you, especially not now that everyone knows your being Bonded and all, but I don't trust what he could do. Especially since he and the headmaster have turned into BFFs overnight."

Cedric ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I know. I know. I can't let them at him- but I'm at my wit's end. I don't know what else to do."

Herbie slumped against a statue of a one-eyed crone. "I'd offer you sanctuary if I could- that way you could officially break from your father, and still retain the emancipation from your heir status, but I'm not in the legal clear to be able to do that." It went unsaid who was.

The blond sighed. "Thanks, Herbie. I'm just- I can't break from my father. My mother's House was dissolved when she married him, as she was the last of the line and all her assets went to him as her dowry, but one of the stipulations in the contract was the ennoblement of the Diggory line through the loss of hers."

His friend shook his head disapprovingly. "Right bollocks, that was," he said.

Cedric shook his head. "It wasn't Grandfather who put that in. It was Father."

Herbie swore. "If anything, that's worse. And your grandad still agreed to it?"

"He had to." Cedric shrugged. "They weren't going to get a better offer- Mother needed the money from the bride price for her family; they would've been worse than Weasleys without it. She entered the contract with just her name and the shoddier properties, not even the family manor. They had to rename it, of course, after the entitlement went to Father, but at least they were able to maintain it."

But just as it had when Amos Diggory had sent the Howler, help in this case came from an unpredictable source.

* * *

"Diggory."

Cedric spun about. He'd been on the way to lunch after the Third-Year Ancient Runes class. The younger students looked up curiously, but he felt Herbie stiffen behind him.

"Could I have a word- alone?"

As it had been ever since that incident three years ago, Bernard Fleet's voice was rather quiet and subdued.

"Cedric-"

He laid a hand on his friend's arm. "Take the two in for me?" he asked, summoning up a smile.

Herbie's pale blue eyes were dead. "Of course," he agreed stiffly.

Cedric sighed, but allowed Bernard to lead them into an empty classroom. He raised his eyebrows at the number of wards and privacy charms the older boy layered about the room, and the intricacy with which he weaved them.

"Woah, you thinking of going into Warding or something once you graduate?" he asked, mildly impressed. Then his mind caught up with his mouth, and he winced. "Merlin, I'm sorry-" As his family's heir, Bernard would claim the Fleet seat on the Wizangamot, and that in itself was pretty much a full-time occupation. Being the eldest he'd never had any other alternative.

The other boy shook his head. "No, I know you didn't mean anything by it. At least this way I get to practice."

He smiled sadly, but briskly shook off his fugue. "That isn't why I wanted to talk to you, though." He looked straight at him, and Cedric was struck by their pale colour, the exact value and shade of his brother's, although Bernard's seemed constantly weary.

"I heard- what your father's planning."

Cedric was stunned. "How?"

The older boy shrugged. "How does anyone know anything? Nothing is a secret in the Ministry." His face darkened briefly. "My parents may not like me, but they taught me how to play the game." He glanced up at Cedric again.

"I know what he's planning, and it isn't pretty. He can't separate the two of you, but he's planning to force Potter to do that for him."

Cedric was stunned. He hadn't thought his father would be that unhinged to even try- "What? How?" he demanded, aghast.

"Just as you wouldn't hesitate to do anything should he be in pain, what would make Potter any less indifferent to your pain?"

All the blood drained from Cedric's face. He didn't know this man Bernard was speaking about. He couldn't believe this was the same man who'd bought him his first broomstick, relentlessly encouraged his passion for Quidditch, applauded his appointment as Prefect- he didn't know this man who was willing to torture his own son just to break him apart from a thirteen-year-old- even if it was the most famous thirteen-year-old in the world.

"You can't go home."

It wasn't even a question. Why hadn't his mother written about this? Then Cedric felt the breath rip from him. His mother hadn't sent any additional notes after that one telling them to meet her at Hogsmeade. He was suddenly fraught with fear for her, but knew she'd always been able to take care of herself before. It was Saturday tomorrow. He'd give her till then. If she didn't show- he didn't know what he'd do.

Bernard cleared his throat, snapping Cedric's attention back to him. "I'm offering you and your Bonded sanctuary on behalf of the Fleet House."

"What?" he squawked. Then he hastily shook his head. "Bernard, you don't have to do this just because Herbie-"

The boy's lips tightened. "I wouldn't bribe him with you like this," he said softly. "This will go to the Wizengamot most like, and if your father is found unfit as a guardian, his titles will be stripped. You'll be the acting Diggory lord in his place."

Cedric's grey eyes sharpened. "Political manoeuvring, then?" As much as he hated it, Cedric understood that motivation. His father, too, had taught him to play that game, although he had learnt all his subtlety from his mother. Amos had never even heard of the word.

Bernard nodded. "Our House is willing to back your claim. Word's gotten out that Malfoy will push for nothing less than full emancipation, and with him and his faction backing us- he's looking to utterly destroy Dumbledore's faction. As it is, it's already been crumbling because the headmaster can't give anyone an adequate reason for flying in the face of a tradition put into place by Merlin himself, and you know what the Wizengamot is like when it comes to tradition."

"And Herbie?"

His twin smiled faintly. "He actually wrote home to suggest it. He never asks for anything, although our parents would give him whatever he wanted. They just about jumped at the chance to be able to do this for him."

Cedric hesitated before the next question. "And…and you?"

Bernard sighed. "You're a good man, Diggory, and a much better brother than I've been to Herbert. What I did- I lost my twin that day and lost my parents their son. The Fleets have always supported upholding the old traditions, so this cause isn't too far outside our usual radius. If you play up the abuse you've been made to handle because of your Oath, as well as the circumstances surrounding it, you shouldn't have a problem having any suit brought against you thrown out, and with Malfoy's faction pushing back- whatever happens won't be pretty.

"After Pettigrew's arrest, Dumbledore's name has been maligned, but he's still got popular sentiment on his side, because word hasn't quite gotten out yet. Casting him in the light of a tyrant who completely disdains magical tradition will put yet another chink in his armour. And if too many open up-" he shrugged. "Who knows what is to happen."

After that long speech, Cedric didn't know what to say.

"I need an answer soon," Bernard said finally. "But think about it. You'll have this weekend, at least."

He turned around to take dismantle the wards and various charms he'd layered on the room. Cedric watched him with a sort of disembodied interest. Bernard really did have some very fine spellwork. It was a pity that he'd never be able to use it. The older twin had been bitter because of that, painfully bitter when he was younger, although he had accepted his fate with a sort of resigned resolution.

As the elder, he'd never really been given a chance to think otherwise. Unfortunately, in a turn of misguided benevolence, he'd thought to save his younger twin the same type of subjugation he'd been under.

Instead he'd laid the then-fourteen-year-old Herbie into a magical coma for nearly two years that he'd still hadn't fully recovered from, and probably never would. Yes, Herbie seemed normal most of the time, and was Keeper second to none in Cedric's mind- no, not even Wood could touch him- but that was only if he was on his daily regimen of potions. Herbie hid it well most of the time, but then again, Cedric had lived with him for three years now.

He'd seen Herbie when he'd been forced to miss a dose, and had to be emergency Flooed to St. Mungo's for the next month while they tried to stabilise him.

With his botched ritual, Bernard had not only removed Herbie from the Fleet succession line, but very nearly severed his magical core not only with himself, but with his family's magics as well. His parents had never really forgiven him for that. Bernard still couldn't forgive himself for that.

Cedric gripped Bernard's hand before he took down the last ward. The Seventh-Year looked at him, surprised.

"I'll give you your answer by tomorrow night."

The other boy managed a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

"What did he want?" Herbie demanded harshly.

Cedric glanced at him. "You wrote your parents asking if they'd take me and Harry in?"

Herbie turned pale. "They told him?" he rasped.

"He offered the both of us sanctuary on behalf of your House," Cedric said.

Herbie turned away bitterly. "It isn't my House anymore." And it wasn't. His parents had had to key him into the manor and all the other properties as a guest. There were even some rooms in his own house that he couldn't access simply because he was no longer a part of the immediate family, as the family magics no longer recognised him as such. Even in his parents' will, they could bequeath none of the family vaults to him. They'd had to remove his trust from the family vault into a separate account because the inheritance rituals dictated familial vaults had to stay within the family.

Cedric gripped Herbie's arm, hard. "He offered it because of you."

"That doesn't change anything between us," Herbie hissed.

"He was fourteen; he didn't understand what he was doing."

"That excuse only works if you're roughhousing in a pond and nearly drown your twin. That I can understand. Do you know how complex that ritual is to separate an heir from his family? And he didn't even use the right ritual; he used the one for main heirs instead of lesser heirs! He knew he was the elder, and yet-"

"It only goes to show he didn't know what he was doing! Or that he thought more of you than you do of him!"

"It only goes to show that he ruined my life," Herbie snapped.

"Herbie-" Cedric sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I love you like a brother, but he really is your brother."

The boy shrugged carelessly. "Just because we look identical- it means nothing."

Cedric could see he wasn't getting anywhere with this, and changed the subject. "I said I'd give him my reply tomorrow. We're supposed to meet my mother at Hogsmeade then, but-"

"You haven't heard from her since that time." There was a faint note of relief in the brunet's voice that Cedric had dropped the previous subject. "It makes sense, if your father's moving as fast as we think he is. You know then my parents will probably have you pulled out preferably Sunday, Monday at the latest."

Cedric nodded. "We'll have to consolidate our stories and press suit as soon as possible, within the week if we can. Having your parents representing us as counsel will give us the upper hand on that. The key is to not give them any time to formulate a defence."

"By the way," Herbie said, "you might want to give your Bonded and his confidant some sort of warning before all this shit goes down. They're in the common room with the rest of their year, finishing up their homework. I'm surprised Harry's been able to pick up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy at the rate he's been." He waggled his eyebrows playfully at Cedric. "One has to wonder about the kind of motivation you give him during your private tutoring sessions…you do know he's only thirteen, right?"

"Merlin, Herbie!" Cedric laughed, his cheeks smarting, and shoved the other boy away. "Well then, you coming?"

Herbie smiled. "I'll be along in a bit; there's something I have to do first."

The blond grinned, open and guileless, as he traipsed down the corridor towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Once he was gone, Herbie let the smile dwindle from his face, and turned to face the shadowed alcove opposite. "What do you want?" he snapped scathingly. "Me to drop to my knees in thanks?"

The various wards and concealment charms about the alcove unwove with a deft hand, and his twin stepped out with a rueful look on his face. "I should have known you'd be able to sense me, regardless."

Herbie turned his head aside. "Don't use that line with me. It won't work."

"Herbert, please." His brother's voice was soft, and pleading.

It only infuriated the Hufflepuff even more. "You took my parents from me, my family, my heritage! I can't even _breathe_ if I don't take all six potions a day!"

"I didn't know it'd turn out to be this way," his twin begged. He was moving closer and closer, till they were barely a hair's breadth apart.

Herbie swallowed tightly. "And now, what? You want to take my parents from me again? Like this?" He gestured in what little space there was left between them.

His brother's form crumpled, and he dropped his brow against Herbie's shoulder. The Hufflepuff stiffened, but didn't pull away.

"Merlin, Herbert…I didn't…I just…I love you so much, and I thought- if we weren't brothers- it just might work-"

"Bloody Gryffindor," he snarled, although he stayed right where he was. "Never thought a thing through in your life." As much as he hated to admit it, he had no wish to see his brother cowed like this.

Bernard didn't deny it. "I love you," he whispered again instead.

Herbie didn't say anything, but he didn't have to.

They both knew it.

Under the anger, under the hate, Herbert had never quite loved someone like Bernard, nor would he ever again.

* * *

So that's the big secret of the Fleet twins. **Review! **And tell me if it was worth the wait (o:


	13. Chapter 13

To Bedlam and Partway Back

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Thankfully she was there.

"Mother!"

Lauraine Elspeth-Diggory was just as blond and grey-eyed as her only progeny, although her face was a perfect oval, and very intelligent looking. There was a slight sternness about the set of her mouth, but it was gone the moment she saw her son.

"Eric," she murmured, "thank Merlin." She touched his blond crown, so similar to her own. Then she turned to Harry, who immediately blushed.

"He-hello," he stuttered out.

Her smile widened. "Is he always this endearing?" she asked her son teasingly.

Cedric sighed, and slipped his arm about the pink-faced boy. "Unfortunately so," he said. "He is quite irresistible, and doesn't even know it." That only made Harry blush harder.

Lauraine smiled, but the expression quickly faded. "Come, let us go where we can talk in private. We are far too open out here." She led them to the Three Broomstricks, where she hailed Madam Rosmerta down. "A private room, please. We are not to be disturbed, and you did not see us," she cautioned, sliding an unseen number of galleons across the bar.

The woman's eyes widened at the amount, and then nodded eagerly. "Of course, mum." She pulled a key from her pocket. "Down the hall, and to the left. It's my own private room. It's locked and warded and everything."

Lauraine smiled faintly. "You have my thanks." She swept past Rosmerta with such grace that the woman barely even spared a glance at the two boys following her.

The three of them quickly settled in the room. It was basic, but clean, and there was a Charmed drawer full of Butterbeers. Cedric pulled two bottles out for Harry and himself, but conjured up a goblet for his mother to drink from.

"Now that that's taken care of," Lauraine said, "tell me, how are the two of you faring?"

The two boys glanced at each other, and then Cedric said, "Things have been fairly quiet after last Sunday's fiasco-" Lauraine laughed softly "-but it's only a matter of time before someone else tries something." He waffled briefly, and then tried again. "Father-"

His mother's face tightened. "You cannot return home. Should he send anything to you, burn it immediately. He doesn't know it, but all the legalities with the Ministry and Gringotts are handled in my name. Your father is remarkably good at talking, but inept beyond words at documentation." She smiled faintly. "That is a boon for us, at least. Any letter he must draft must go through me. He cannot disinherit you or even pull you from Hogwarts without my knowing." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But you knew he was going to try that already, didn't you?" Neither boy had reacted at all to that.

Cedric gave her a sickly smile. "Bernard Fleet approached me."

"Bernard?" she echoed, astonished. "Herbert's twin? But-"

"He said he wasn't doing this for Herbert, but-" Cedric shrugged. "Anyways, he's offering us his home as sanctuary. They want to force Father out into the open. They're going to charge him with a suit of negligence and no-confidence. If he's found unfit as a guardian-"

"-then all his titles fall to you," she murmured, considering. Her grey eyes flickered over to her son. "It is a good plan," she admitted, "one that has a high likelihood of success. If we're lucky, he might even bring Dumbledore down with him. The Darker contingents will vote against him, and I've heard Malfoy is considering this a personal vendetta. Even the ones in Dumbledore's camp will be troubled. They are traditionalists, and this is the oldest of all the Oaths. To show that he would so openly disregard this one, and for no good reason that anyone save him can fathom-"

"What I'm worried about is if Dumbledore tries to press that he had cause to disregard the Bond," Cedric confessed, glancing apologetically at Harry. The boy clenched his jaw, but said nothing.

Lauraine glanced curiously between them. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the Howler Father sent?"

She rolled her eyes. "How could I ever forget? The ridiculous thing."

"Well, Father seemed to be under the impression that Harry had an ideal childhood and a loving family he'd been placed with." Harry was tensing up more and more, and Cedric ran a comforting hand down his back.

Lauraine nodded, showing that she remembered. "Yes, and I think I wrote saying that you would have hardly taken these drastic measures to be flippant." There was some sympathy in her eyes as she studied the younger boy, and, slowly, he relaxed. Harry had been afraid Lauraine wouldn't believe him, would call him out on that.

"That's exactly it," Cedric continued. "Harry didn't have a happy childhood. If Dumbledore presses that issue, however, all the sordid details are going to have to be aired."

"You want to protect him." It wasn't a question, but Cedric nodded in answer anyways. Harry was blushing again.

"It can't be helped, Cedric," she told him sadly. "In some ways, I think that's what Dumbledore's counting on, that you won't out Harry like this so publicly. If you have no proof that he had unfit guardians-"

"-there stands a chance that he'll charge me for illegal endangerment," he growled. Harry looked alarmed.

"Would he go that far?" he whispered. "So far he hasn't tried to attack you, just me-"

Lauraine glanced at her son, and took in his pinched expression. So there was no need to voice Amos's plans out here where the child would fret. Cedric already knew what was planned for him should he go home. She didn't wonder how he knew; he'd already mentioned how the Fleet heir had approached him, and nothing was a secret in the Ministry. Fleet's father was in a much higher position than Amos, and would have probably known about those plots the moment they were conceived.

"The best way," she said carefully, "is to get Amos to overreact. When he is angry, he lashes out. Sometimes physically."

Cedric's eyes widened. If he could rile his father up enough to the point where he would strike him, that would almost certainly guarantee a favourable ruling- on his side, of course But his mother– there was a clause in her contract. If he ever struck _her_, their marriage would be immediately annulled, and all her original assets would be restored to her. The ennoblement, unfortunately, was permanent, but her family would keep the bride price. In a way it was why his father had always been kind to her, but he did love her, in his own strange, convoluted way.

"Mother…" he whispered unhappily.

Harry looked between the two in bewilderment. "What's going on?" His face was white with worry.

Lauraine shook her head. "It is only a drastic measure. I recognise that your father is still a good man. His head just- needs rearranging."

"You aren't planning to get yourself hit, are you?" Harry demanded, shocked.

"Harry-" Cedric began soothingly, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"This is- this is so much- more- than I-" His head sunk into his arms, although his eyes were wide open and staring at the floor.

Cedric bit his lip nervously. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's my fault; I got you involved in all this-"

"No," Harry cut in, "you put yourself in this position, Cedric, you got in over your head. I had nothing to lose going into all this, but you- I can't just sit here and listen to you and your mother talk about getting herself _hit_ for our sakes!"

"Mother can take care of herself," he began, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, but that only incensed Harry further.

"This is ridiculous," he declared heatedly. "What's next, having your father thrash you in the middle of the Wizengamot, just to prove a point? There's got to be a line drawn somewhere, Cedric, and you've already crossed it!" He rose and made his way to the door.

"Wa-wait, where're you going?" Cedric exclaimed.

Harry barely spared him a glance. "I can't sit here and listen to this."

"You listened when we made the plan to out Pettigrew!"

"No one got hurt, Cedric!" he yelled, flinging the door open.

Cedric grit his teeth. "Mother, I'll be right back," he blurted, and then sped out after Harry. "Harry, wait, please-"

The boy had already made it out onto the street. "What more do you want me to say, Cedric?" he burst out. "I can't-can't go along any of this! I just-"

"Sometimes…sometimes…sacrifices have to be made," Cedric mumbled. "For the greater good."

That was possibly the worst thing Cedric could have said. Harry's face lost all colour. "For the greater good?" he repeated hollowly. "I'm sure that's what Dumbledore said when he left me at the Dursleys." The blond's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Leave him alone, Cedric," an unwelcome voice growled, and Cedric whirled, shocked.

"Father!"

Harry didn't seem to have heard his exclamation. "Yeah, leave me alone, Cedric," he repeated bitterly.

The blond turned white. "You can't mean that," he whispered. They had garnered an audience, but neither of them seemed to realise it. Herbie was staring at the three of them, his eyes wide with indecision. Hermione was hovering by his side, horrified by this turn of events.

Lauraine was just emerging from the Three Broomsticks, but when she saw Amos there, she was stunned. Had he followed her here? Did he know of her involvement in all this? She wanted to protect her son, but she could only do that from the shadows. If her husband found out-

Swallowing tightly, and trusting her son to be able to take care of himself and his young Bonded, she Disapparated away.

Harry turned to face him. "Of course I don't!" he snapped. "How could I? You've been nothing but kind to me, Cedric. I just don't want you to have to go to such lengths…"

Ignoring the warnings bells in his head that said leaving his back to his armed and angry father was a really bad idea, Cedric pulled the younger boy into his arms, and hushed him.

"Shhh, Harry," he comforted, running his hands through the wild locks. Harry was clutching at him desperately, so terribly insecure in his youth.

"I don't know how things got this way," Harry blurted. "I didn't mean- you didn't have to- I'm so sorry-"

"I'm not sorry for anything," Cedric declared fiercely, pulling back just enough to let Harry see his face. "And you know why? It's because I found you. Because I have you now. I've got you, Harry. I love you. You know that." Harry's fingers tightened their grip on his robe so much that his knuckles were creaking.

"Let the boy go, Cedric," his father snarled, and he turned, making sure to put Harry behind him.

"He doesn't want to leave, Father," he replied, sounding much calmer than he actually was. "I'm sure you can see that."

Amos Diggory let out an angry growl. "You've warped the boy. I don't know what you were thinking, taking a mere child away from his loving family, telling him your lies-"

"That's enough!" Cedric barked out, feeling the trembling boy at his back.

His father smirked victoriously. "What, can't handle the truth?"

"What I can't handle is how heartless you're being!" he snapped back. "This loving family you're talking about never existed! The only loving family Harry's ever had died twelve years ago!"

And without his even knowing, the gears were put into motion. Bernard shoved his way to the front of the crowd, staring at the scene unfolding with sharp eyes. He immediately looked over at Herbie, who'd been there from the start. "Keep watching," he brusquely ordered. "This is all going in a Pensieve for testimony." Herbie just gaped, not even able to summon up the motor function to retort.

"Rubbish, boy!" Amos barked out. "Dumbledore himself-"

"And how would he know, eh?" Cedric retorted. "He never once came to check up on Harry! How would he know a thing!"

"I won't have you talking about a great man like that, Cedric! I thought we raised you better than this-"

"You didn't raise me at all!" Cedric shot back, losing his head. "You only ever saw in me what you wanted to see- no wonder you and Dumbledore get along so well!"

In retrospect, Cedric really should have seen that coming, but there was nothing he could do to avoid the furious backhand across his face, with the handle of Amos's wand no less.

"Cedric! Cedric!"

He coughed, spitting out several teeth and gobbets of blood. His right cheekbone was broken, and his jaw was dislocated. Eyes teary with the pain, he shoved his jaw back into place with a gasp.

"You bastard! What the hell did you think you were doing!"

To his horror, Harry was confronting his father now, wand out and green eyes blazing. Amos was backing off, looking startled even at himself at the amount of damage he'd managed to do, but mostly because he didn't want to accidentally hurt the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Tell me, what kind of loving family lets a child sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for ten bloody years!" the younger boy snapped, tearing into the man. "And don't tell me the bloody great Dumbledore didn't know, because he is all-knowing, or isn't he?" he mocked. Harry was beside himself with anger.

"All the bloody Hogwarts letters were addressed there, and of course nobody gave a rat's arse when the next letter was addressed to 'The Floor', but since he's in line with someone like you, that's hardly surprising, is it?

"Come on, tell me next how much you love children!" he spat.

Their circle of spectators looked shocked and horrified, but Amos clearly hadn't been listening to a word the boy had said, instead worrying about how to get him out of his face without hurting him.

"Argh, y'know what, you're better of forgetting all of this bollocks anyways," he mumbled. Cedric just caught the words, and his eyes widened.

"Ngoh!"

Harry just managed to raise his wand when the spell caught him point-blank in the face.

"Obliviate!"

Cedric only managed to catch the boy before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"'arry?" Merlin, it was a bitch to talk, but he needed to see some sort of response from the boy, needed to know he was still there. "'arry, pweash-"

He was clearly unconscious, and wouldn't be waking anytime soon. Cedric glanced up at his father, seething with anger. "You bashturd-"

"Stupefy!"

Cedric instinctively ducked, but the spell hadn't been aimed at him, and had come from more than one direction. Several jets of red light hit his father from various angles, and the man crumpled in the dirt. Herbie was immediately at his friend's sight.

"Bloody hell, Cedric, what the hell happened? I thought you were meeting your mother-"

Cedric shook his head to indicate this really wasn't the time to be talking about this- not that he could quite talk. The entire right side of his face was swelling black and blue, and the pain, forgotten in the adrenaline of the moment, was beginning to wear at him.

Herbie managed a messy grin. "He'll be stripped of his titles, sure as can be, once this Pensieve memory gets out," he said. Herbie really was his best friend, but Cedric could've strangled him at the moment. This really, _really_, wasn't the time for this discussion. He gestured at the comatose boy in his lap.

The brunet's eyes widened, and he swore. "Merlin. I don't even know how I could have forgotten about that. We have to get you to St. Mungo's- but I don't trust sending you back to the school to Floo. Merlin only knows what will happen if you go back up there. Your mother-"

Cedric shook his head again. He didn't believe his mother would have stayed if she had seen his father appear. They were both safe only as long as Amos was kept in the dark about her involvement.

Herbie seemed to understand that too, for he next said, "I could Apparate him to St. Mungo's," he murmured, "but you need to go there yourself."

"I'll take him."

Abrupt as always, Bernard was at his side. Herbie's mouth tightened, but he said nothing.

"H'mione," Cedric managed to gasp out.

"She's with the rest of the Third-Years," Herbie assured him. "They'll keep her safe."

Bernard looked at his twin sharply. "She is the other confidant?"

Stiffly, Herbie nodded.

"Then she'll want to be pulled from Hogwarts as well," Bernard concluded. "Diggory, I'll Apparate you to St. Mungo's first, and then I'll come back and get her. I'll drop her off at the hospital as well, and then make arrangements to have all your things brought to the Fleet manor."

Bernard didn't give Cedric enough time to answer, not that he really could, just popping away.

They reappeared at the St. Mungo's foyer, where the Fleet heir quickly called for a healer. Herbie Apparated in holding Harry in his arms, scowling at his twin. Once Bernard saw that Herbie was here, he left all the arrangements up to his twin and Disapparated back to Hogsmeade to pick up Hermione. Once the four of them were in St. Mungo's, he nodded briefly to Cedric and returned to Hogsmeade.

They were quickly settled into a private room. Cedric's jaw was healed, although he'd have to regrow his cheekbone. The entire side of his right face was covered with a herbal poultice to keep it from aching, but the smell made him dizzy. Hermione was still stunned by this extraordinary turn of events. Harry was unconscious, and they couldn't force him to wake in case that would further damage his memory. They would have to wait for him to naturally regain consciousness before determining just how much of his memory was gone.

"Bloody hell," Herbie rasped, summing up their day.

Cedric had never felt more like crying.

* * *

We all need a memory loss cliché somewhere, don't we? Hopefully _le drame _of it all made up for the predictability (o: Cheers. Just five chapters to go. Hang in there guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH AND INCEST**

Chapter Fourteen

When Cedric next woke up, it was to discover that they had all been moved to the Fleet manor. He immediately shot to his feet to look for Harry, but then saw the boy was in the bed beside him, still sleeping. He slowly sat up in bed, never once taking his eyes off the slim figure. It seemed insane to think that just three weeks ago Harry Potter had been nothing more to him than a figurehead, a rival Seeker.

In that time he'd become the most important person in his life.

He stumbled over to the other bed.

"Hey."

No response.

"Harry."

Suddenly he just lost it, and gripped the boy's slim shoulders. He felt his fingers digging into the bones stark beneath, but he couldn't help it.

"What do you think you were doing, you git?"

He was shaking Harry as hard as he could, and yet trying not to hurt him at the same time. "Damn it, Harry, why the hell couldn't you_ think?"_

Perhaps it was good Herbie came in when he did.

"Hey, Ced, lunch-" He saw what was going on and flung the tray carelessly across the floor.

"Shit, Cedric, stop! You've got to stop!"

He tried to shove his way between them, but Cedric, with his desperate mania, wasn't letting go.

"Why-why did you-"

"Cedric! You've got to stop, damn it! Can't you see you're hurting him!"

"Merlin, Harry,_ think a little, _won't you!"

And this fit left him as suddenly as it had come upon him. Harry's shoulders slipped out of him numb grasp back against the pillows. The younger boy never once woke.

"Cedric?" Herbie tried.

He dropped his blond head in his arms. "This is insane, Herbie," he whispered. "I just meant to help him- where did this go out of hand?"

Herbie stilled. "You…do you regret it?"

"Merlin, no!" he burst out immediately. "Of course not! Actually- I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." He eyed the slumbering boy on the bed sadly. "But do you see what it's got us into? We still don't know how much he's lost- how much he remembers-" he cut himself off with a choke, but the sentiment was clear- _if he still remembers _me_. _

"This is mad, Herbie. I never thought I could love someone this much, and it's been just three weeks. He's only thirteen."

"Cradle robber," Herbie teased, with no real heat. He sighed, and slumped against Cedric's side.

"I am, aren't I?" Cedric asked in a small voice.

Herbie sounded cautious. "Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so."

"But you're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes, he- he-" All at once Cedric went red and he couldn't say a word.

"So you aren't going to tell me after all."

Cedric knew his friend was provoking him, but blurted it out anyway: "He wanked me off."

Herbie stared at him with large, surprised eyes. "He's thirteen!"

Cedric dropped his head in his hands again. "I know," he mumbled. "And then I had to explain what the hell just happened to him, because he didn't have the slightest clue. He got it when I was kissing him, but anything after that-"

"Oh, dear Merlin," Herbie whispered. "You didn't. You couldn't have."

"I did."

The brunet burst out laughing.

"You shouldn't be laughing. I'm being serious here."

"I'm trying to be serious too!" he said through his laughter. "But if you're going to keep telling me things like this, I just can't!"

"Herbie, I really am trying to be serious."

He inhaled deeply, took that large breath in, and held in for several counts. Then he released it.

"Okay. Throw it at me."

"I'm terrified if he doesn't wake up. I'm terrified if he does wake up. Will he remember me? Will he remember us? "

"I hope he at least remembers your little 'Talk', so that way you don't have to go through the entire mortifying experience all over again."

"Herbie!"

"Sorry!" The other boy tried to calm himself. "Look, Ced, you can't keep chewing yourself up over something you had entirely no control over. You didn't know your bastard of a father would show up- how did he knew you'd be there, anyways?"

The blond shrugged as carelessly as he could. "It isn't exactly hard to find out when Hogsmeade weekends are. And if he's so cushy with the headmaster-"

"There is that," Herbie conceded. "This will go to trial as soon as he wakes up. We have your Pensieve testimony, at least, and Hermione's and mine of what's been happening the past couple of weeks. And then we have nearly thirty witnesses of that little altercation out in the open at Hogsmeade."

Something just occurred to him. "How long have we been here?"

Herbie's face softened. "Not as long as you think; it's only Monday. You slept all day Sunday. It was good, since that gave you time to heal. You had to regrow your jaw entirely, and staying awake waiting for the Skele-grow to take effect would have just been needless and painful. I'm afraid I can't say the same for Harry, though."

"No change, huh?"

Herbie looked sympathetic. "None at all. A Healer's been by every six hours, but there hasn't been any changes. Even the brains scans- there's been no activity at all. She says we'll just have to wait and see. There isn't anything else that can be done."

Even though he'd known it'd be something like that, it still hurt to hear the words.

Cedric took a deep breath, and pushed the pain to the back of his mind. "Alright. Then let's try being productive. Do we have everything we need for the case?"

Herbie nodded, looking somewhat relieved to be off the subject. He waved his wand and summoned the tray back to him, banishing all the food and summoning new plates and dishes from the kitchen.

"We have all the Pensieve memories. They were taken immediately after the fight, so even if they've been Obliviated since, we'll still have them. And Obliviating will only cast them in a worse light. The Wizengamot will be reviewing them all week. Court will only commence, though, once Harry wakes, and his condition can be stabilised."

Cedric snorted. "I don't think my father could be cast in an any worse a light than he already is. Openly attacking the Boy-Who-Lived in the middle of Hogsmeade? There's no way he can deny it."

"You know if he's found guilty it'll be a minimum sentence of three years in Azkaban," Herbie said in small voice.

"He'd better be found guilty!" Cedric growled. Herbie sighed and smacked him over the head.

"Stop thinking about revenge like a bloody Gryffindor for a moment, would you?" Cedric thought that was rich, coming from him, but didn't dare say anything against his best mate's blank blue eyes.

"Just think about with a clear head for a moment, Cedric. No matter what, he's still your father. How's this going to affect your mother? She can hold the Wizengamot position by proxy for you until you graduate, but whose income will you live of? Your mother doesn't work. And there's only so much gold in the Diggory vaults.

"Say Harry wakes up with his memory relatively intact. You know there's a fair chance of that. I heard how he reacted when you and your mother discussed provoking your father into attacking you two. How's he going to feel when all this shit goes South?"

Herbie looked at his suddenly pale friend flatly. "You see? You have to think about the little things like this, Cedric. It isn't all going to be happily ever after."

"We won't even have living expenses…" Cedric said slowly.

"Food," Herbie told him. "How much does it cost per month to keep the manor, let alone the summer house? You'll need funds for school fees for your next two years at least before you start drawing a full Wizengamot income. Your mother, as a proxy, will draw only two-thirds of that salary. And your father supplemented even that by-"

"-never being home," he cut in bitterly.

Herbie hit him again and finished, "-by working in the Ministry. You have to think about daily expenses, Cedric. And correct me if I'm wrong, but your boy over there needs nutrition potions and a new wardrobe too."

Cedric tightened his lips. These must've been exactly what Herbie himself had been worrying himself to death over after he awoke from a two-year-long coma to the realisation that he didn't actually have a family anymore. His personal vault had been tied to the family, and the Fleets were far above than well-to-do. Herbie had probably never even before considered mundane things such as these; all his purchases had been paid by credit.

"It's just two years," he said bravely, "And I'll find something during the summer. We'll manage something."

Herbie gave him a dark look. "I hope so. Else your boy's going to worry himself to death and probably starve himself when you're not looking just to scrimp on the food bill."

Cedric gulped. It sounded far too much like what Harry would do.

A timid knock came on the door, interrupting their conversation, and a bushy head poked its way in.

"He's not awake yet, is he?" Hermione asked sadly.

Cedric smiled wanly at the girl. She really should've been a 'Puff, for all the loyalty she'd showed. "He'll be right as rain soon," he told her.

She managed a wet smile for him.

"How goes the news?" Herbie asked as a distraction. He'd put her in charge of monitoring the various papers the Fleets subscribed to.

"You didn't have to worry about that at all," she hastily assured him. "Public opinion is overwhelmingly on your side. In fact, they're even holding your father, Cedric, until Harry wakes."

"Has there been any word from Mother?"

"Oh!" The girl dashed out of the room, but came back mere moments later with a thin stack of missives.

"One came that evening, another yesterday, and then one this morning, before you woke up."

She looked about to open her mouth to ask, but pressed her lips together under Herbie's watchful eye. Cedric broke open the first one and began to read. It was pretty basic, asking after him and Harry. It didn't tell him anything he didn't already know; it was just a confirmation that she'd managed to get out safely.

The next one said Amos had apparently made it home that night, although early in the morning Aurors had come to question him in custody for the unsolicited attack on a minor. They'd barely even noticed her; his mother was talented like that. She was practically a part of the furniture unless you knew what you were looking for. Sometimes Cedric never understood that part of it, as she was quite a beautiful woman, but it served her purposes, so he put that out of his mind for the time being.

The third was the shocker. She was actually thinking of capitalising on this situation and going through with a divorce.

Herbie had been reading over his shoulder.

"Will she get her name back?"

"Yes if it's a Wizengamot order, but not the ennoblement. She'll keep her dowry and reclaim the bride price, too." Hermione just looked confused.

"That's a pretty good deal."

"I know."

"What're you talking about!" Hermione burst out, unable to contain herself any longer.

Cedric glanced down at the letters in his hand again. "My mother. She's planning to use the popular sentiment of this affair and force a divorce through the Wizengamot. What's the official reason in this case again?" he asked Herbie.

The other boy shrugged. "Shame, I guess. Maybe even fear of retribution, since there's no end of violence in this case. Usually spouses in arranged marriages would get their unions dissolved so that the taint of the spouse wouldn't touch them, and they'd still be eligible to form other alliances. Yeah, it's pretty archaic," he said at the look on Hermione's face, "but this is a pretty archaic society. Our traditions mean everything to us. And it's going to work for us in this case, at least. The Wizengamot is a bunch of old farts, and the oldest fart of the lot's just broken the oldest law in place."

"Yes, I'm beginning to learn that," she whispered. There was a flicker of unusual indecision in her eye. Finally she said, "Herbie, your brother…"

His face tightened. "What is it?"

"He asked me if you would speak with him."

"Did he say where?" Cedric asked, frowning. The girl shook her head.

Herbie waved it off. "I'll deal with it later." Hermione was fretting again, but she managed to calm herself down. She still seemed itching for something to do, so Herbie took pity on her and edged the tray of food behind him. He asked, "Why don't you go see what's for lunch?"

She brightened, and then shot out of the room. Cedric looked at him oddly.

"You just brought me lunch."

He shrugged. "Well, she doesn't know that, does she? It gives her something to do- and it gives us time to talk about things you wouldn't want her to hear."

"What kind of things would there be?" Cedric asked, genuinely curious.

"You really want to air dirty laundry in public?" Herbie asked archly. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. Your mother may divorce your father, but you'll still be holding his titles by proxy till you're of age. And if she divorces him, your seat will remain empty the next two years while you finish up at Hogwarts. You're not going to get any income from a moulding chair."

Cedric could see why Herbie would want Hermione out of the room for this. As intelligent as the girl was, there was still too much of her Muggleborn nature evident in her for her to not be antagonistic in these discussions.

"Well, the house-elves will take care of maintenance at the manor, and the deed is paid in full, so the land is ours. But there are still monthly estate fees that we need to take care of, and the deed for the summer home is only partially paid off, and it's in Antakya, so it might not move as quick as we would like– who the hell buys a summer home in Antakya?" Cedric demanded, although it was more out of rhetorical exasperation than anything else.

"Well, it's far enough to be unreachable and near enough to not be a cause for concern-"

"Don't, Herbie, just don't-"

"I warned you, Cedric, at the very start of this, I asked you if this was what you really wanted, if you were ready to be fully committed to Harry's cause. And you said yes."

"That's because I was," Cedric insisted heatedly, "and I still am. But the summer home my father purchased has nothing-"

"It has everything to do with it," his best mate cut in. "You need to be ready to push things through to the end. You have to be able to not falter, and see this through."

The blond sighed, running a tired hand through his messy curls. "You've told me this a thousand times, Herbie, and I've answered you a thousand times. Don't ever mistake me on this."

"Are you really all that prepared to choose between your lover and your father?" Herbie's question pulled him up short. "Is your mother? Well, apparently she is," he muttered.

Then he stood. "Think it over, Cedric. And carefully. Think of the answers Harry'll need once he wakes up. You can't be alone in making this decision. It's his life you're changing too."

Cedric looked weary for having just woken up, but he summoned up a smile for his friend. "I don't know what I'd have done without you, Herbie."

The brunet snorted. "Probably drown yourself first chance you got. By the way, it's supposed to be a clear sky tonight. If he's not awake by then, it'd be good to do a reading, get some direction that way."

Cedric nodded. "Thanks. Again."

He cackled. "Don't thank me. Hermione'll be back any moment and she'll grill you for everything you're worth, if I recognise that look in her eye."

Cedric saw the opportunity to turn things on his friend and seized it with both hands.

"You seem to be getting familiar with those looks in her eye."

"I'm just observant." He shrugged off the insinuation like he was impervious to it.

"The two of you…get along very well," he tried again.

This time, at least, Herbie seemed to get it, and stared flatly at his friend. "Unlike you, dearest Ceddy, I am not a cradle robber. And you seem to forget how I'm two years your senior, which would make me four years hers. That's much more than robbing the cradle, Cedric; I think we've progressed to breaking hips."

Cedric seemed abashed to be caught out on that.

"I'll give you some time to yourself." Herbie quirked a smile to show Cedric that he hadn't quite meant it, and then waved at the boy on the bed on the way out.

* * *

Once in the hallway, he leaned against the wall and sighed, heavily. Then he made his way very slowly to an old familiar wing of the manor. He'd moved out, years ago, because he couldn't stand the nearness, couldn't stand the implications, couldn't stand just what had been done and what lay between them.

If his brother hadn't changed, and Herbie sincerely doubted he had, he'd be in the second nursery, the room they'd grown fond of when they were getting too old for the toys in the first nursery but were still too young to throw all those memories away. Even as they'd grown older, they'd kept going back to that room. There'd been something about it that had made it special. Herbie had never found out what it was. He'd tried to, sneaking back when Bernard hadn't been around, but the room had felt empty without his twin's presence, and more often than not he had found himself looking in on the first nursery, where the memories and the boundaries of their relationship were more concrete.

Bernard was curled up on the divan, staring out into the cloudless sky. When Herbie knocked, his head whirled about so first he was sure the other boy'd given himself whiplash.

"You came," he breathed. "Granger told you. I wasn't sure if she would."

"What is it?" Herbie asked stoically.

Bernard spread his hands open. "I don't know. Nothing. Everything. Anything. There's no one- Herbert, there's only ever been you."

He didn't move any nearer, so Bernard got to his feet, creakingly slowly. He went to shut the door first, whispering a locking charm over the frame itself, before turning back to his twin.

"Don't you think you're presuming a bit much?" Herbie sniped.

Bernard hesitated, and he looked oddly vulnerable to Herbie's patently biased eye. "You came," he whispered again. "I just- hoped-"

Herbie couldn't stand looking at him anymore and shut his eyes. He wondered if he were being selfish. He wondered if this was worth the risk of his parents' ire, and their possible twin disinheritance. But then smooth fingers trailed their way across the side of his face, tipping it up and turning it back. Herbie couldn't help but open his eyes then, staring at the same pale blue, a little watery and a little desperate, and the right side was slightly bloodshot.

Bernard was gravitating closer and closer, clearly giving him enough time and space to move away, although he himself was fair trembling with the effort of holding himself from not clinging to the body he hadn't been able to touch in years.

Their lips on each other were as smooth and seamless as he remembered. He opened his mouth with a moan, drinking in his brother's taste. Then hands were scrabbling desperately at his shoulders, pushing robes off, baring skin to cool air and roving over goosepimpled flesh, striking and stroking in delicate, loving gestures.

His twin was nearly crying.

He himself was understandably shaky.

This had been what they'd wanted for so long and for such a long time they had believed it hadn't been something they could have. Even now they still didn't believe in their right to have this. Somehow being forbidden just made it all the more powerful.

They were on the floor now, and his twin loomed over him, spreading his legs up and open. He shivered with anticipation at the first cold touch, and then the pain jolted him into feeling. The second cold touch worsened the pain, but a wet, hot mouth engulfed his cock to make up for it.

He hadn't expected it to be so terribly unhygienic. He wanted to tell him, clean your mouth before you kiss me, wipe your hands before you touch me, but the words went unsaid as a fragrant hand clasped his hip, pulling him closer, and a tongue pressed against his lips, begging for entrance. He might have tasted sweet before, but now he tasted exotic and unparalleled, seasoned by a spicy musk that made him heady to even think of its very source.

As his twin spread his legs even more, he wondered about how they'd gotten to their current point. He remembered a blond boy, vaguely; a girl with a wonderfully expressive bush on her head; and a small boy with dark hair, but they all paled in the light of-

His breath was completely driven out of him. There was nothing left to think, even.

His brother's thick organ slid in and out of him as he lay there, rocking with the movement, not quite able to realise that this was it, this was what he'd botched up a ritual for, what he'd nearly left home for, what he'd endured three years of silence and abstinence for, what he'd almost lost his magical core for; all of it, culminating in this moment, when his twin gripped him by his cock and pulled.

He felt like he could've woken Harry with that cry.

* * *

No, Cedric doesn't have a clue about this aspect of Herbie's life. He never has, and if Herbie has his way, never will.


	15. Chapter 15

To Bedlam and Partway Back

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH, INCEST, AND CHAN**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

They lay there on the ground, robes haphazardly pulled over their forms as impromptu blankets. Their foreheads rested against each other, and his brother couldn't seem to stop touching his face. He himself wasn't much better, since his fingers were dancing around their hold at his waist, gently brushing the soft skin there and watching him shiver at the intimacy.

"What's changed?" his twin whispered. "Why now?"

A verbal answer wasn't necessary. It was right there in the opposite wing of the manor, lying unconscious in bed with possibly all his memories missing. He wouldn't have been able to stand it if it had been his twin lying in that bed. He'd needed some sort of reassurance, some sort of touch. No matter the past, they were more intrinsically and more fundamentally bonded than Cedric and Harry could ever be.

Now if that were ever happen to happen to them, he knew a touch from his twin would make him whole again. There was no way he could forget who they were, how they were, now that those memories were imprinted not in just one of them, but both of them. It was true, what the wizarding world said about twins. They were two halfs of a whole; twin beings to a soul.

Slowly, he began to stir, and pull his clothes back on.

"I've got to go," he murmured into the still air. "Cedric needs me- Harry could've woken-"

"Will there be any time for us?"

Herbie's hands dropped, deadened, to his side. He had spent so long denying himself, but it hadn't helped, only hurt.

"No one can find out," he rasped dryly.

Bernard's face was almost beatific with relief. "No one will. I just- Herbert, I need you back-"

He swallowed tightly. "I'm not sure I ever really left."

He pulled on the rest of his clothes, not waiting to hear the rest of Bernard's response before rushing out. He collided almost instantly with a solid blond presence.

"Cedric," he gasped.

The grey eyes looking back at him were wide and uncertain.

"H-Herbie I came to look for y-"

"Cedric," he pleaded.

He hadn't thought it could get any worse, but apparently it could, when Bernard made his way to the door to investigate, where he only recognised that his twin hadn't left yet. A naked arm slipped about his waist, blatantly intimate, and lips touched the back of his ear. Despite himself, Herbie relaxed into Bernard's protective hold.

"Herbert? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Cedric's eyes widened even further at the older twin's state of undress.

Herbie's eyes closed, and he flexed his fists, digging his nails into his palm. Now, they only needed Hermione to join the party-

"Cedric!"

Merlin, you had to be _kidding_ me-

"Cedric! You have to come quick! Harry's waking up!"

All three heads turned to stare incredulously at the bushy-haired brunette at the other end of the corridor. She was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, her hair nearly levitating above her head, not seeming to see the blond confronting the naked twins in the open corridor, one holding the other in a rather possessive fashion. "What are you'll waiting for! Hurry!" Without another word, she'd sped off back down the hall, none of them noticing the grateful smile she wore on her lips.

"Herbie-" Cedric began weakly, but he cut him off brusquely.

"Later. Harry needs us."

Apparently those were the magic words, because in the next moment Cedric was gone. He didn't even seem to realise that Herbie hadn't run off the same moment he had.

Lips pressed against the side of his neck. "I'm sorry," his twin breathed. "I didn't mean to put you in this position."

"But you did," Herbie said, a lot firmer than he felt, "and I'll simply have to deal with it."

"Wi-will this change our agreement?"

His jaw tightened, and he clenched his eyes tight. "No," he whispered. The next moment he was being kissed within an inch of his life.

"Go to him," Bernard said, his eyes more blue than pale. "I'll stay away from Diggory until- until you've had the chance to talk it over."

Herbie walked away before his twin could change his mind.

* * *

The thin thirteen-year-old was twisting in his sheets, obviously struggling with consciousness. Even as his limbs sprawled awkwardly all over, his eyes stayed resolutely shut.

"Harry, please," Cedric whispered, touching a soft cheek. "Open your eyes."

Miraculously enough, he did.

He shot straight into a sitting position, sharply drawing in his breath. His eyes were open to their fullest, as though he'd just come back from the dead.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, and Herbie only just managed to grab her before she jumped the poor boy and injured him further.

Cedric reached out to cup the same cheek. He smiled bashfully, hoping and praying beyond all hope that Harry would remember this, remember him, remember them.

"Hi," he said shyly.

Harry smiled back, entirely unreserved.

"Hello. Come in and have a seat. Congrats on getting past Madam Pom- hey! I'm not in the Hospital Wing!" He gawked around himself at the unfamiliar room with undisguised wonder. He made a move as if to push his old glasses up the bridge of his nose, and then did a double-take when his finger met no resistance.

"Wow. I'm not wearing my glasses either, and yet-"

Cedric's heart fell.

"Harry."

The boy turned to look at Herbie, his open expression showing neither approval nor disapproval at the rather compromising position he and Hermione were in. Herbie's arms were wrapped across her chest in an effort to hold her back, and one hand was clapped over her mouth. She was struggling furiously, but Herbie wasn't the Hufflepuff Keeper for nothing.

"Do you remember either of us?"

When Harry shook his head, Hermione sagged disbelievingly in Herbie's arms.

"I'm afraid not. Have I met you before?" His tone was perfectly civil and polite, a stranger's tone.

"How about him?" This time, Herbie pointed at Cedric himself. The blond steeled himself for the rejection he was sure was to come. If he couldn't even remember Hermione-

"What, him? Of course I do. He's the Hufflepuff Seeker, although his name sort of escapes me at the moment…a sort of digger, I think, or maybe digestive-"

Herbie could barely hold back his mirth despite the severity of the situation. "Diggory. Cedric Diggory."

Harry grinned and snapped his fingers. "That's exactly it!" He pointed at Cedric triumphantly. "You're Cedric Diggory."

Cedric smiled at him sadly, but said nothing. Harry's grinned faltered, and he struggled to maintain it. There was something about Cedric's sadness that made his heart ache, for some reason he couldn't fathom.

"Well, Ceddy, I'm jealous," Herbie pouted. "He remembers that you're on the Quidditch team, but can't seem to remember me for some reason. I always thought I was better looking than you-"

The blond nearly choked at his words, while Harry whipped his head around. "You're on the Quidditch team too? For Hufflepuff?" He smiled kindly at Hermione. "Are you on the team as well?" Then his smile got a little strained. "Congrats on winning the match. And don't worry about rescheduling- if Wood's conceded, you have to hold him to it, no matter what kind of pity party he's been holding trying to drown himself in the showers-"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione finally tore herself out of Herbie's lax grip and flung her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Harry immediately seized up. He knew she meant well, but for some odd reason, her touch made his skin crawl. It wasn't the same one, the one he wanted, the one he needed.

"Er, thank you," he managed, patting her weakly on the back. "Were we friends? I'm terribly sorry-"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione exclaimed, and looked ready to burst into tears when Herbie gently guided her into a chair. Harry stared after her without comprehension, wishing he understood just why they were reacting like this. Then someone touched his elbow, and he nearly threw himself into their arms. This touch was such a relief after the girl-

Cedric looked stunned that Harry was burrowing himself into his chest. Herbie, too, looked shocked. Hermione appeared surprised out of her tears.

"Harry?" he asked hesitantly, touching the top of the tousled black mop.

The boy mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Harry," Cedric said again, placing a firmer hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm?" he hummed sleepily, looking up. It took him a couple of moments to get his bleary eyes open, but then he finally realised just who and where and what was going on, and promptly scurried back into bed with a shriek.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out.

Despite the ridiculous situation, Cedric found himself laughing. "No," he told the startled boy, "I didn't mind at all."

He tried to ignore Herbie's mutter of, "You can say that again." At least Hermione managed to land a good one on his shin.

Poor Harry just looked even more confused. "What's going on?" he whispered. "Where am I, and ju-just-. What's going on?"

Cedric sighed heavily. "Well, Harry, you see, it's a long story."

* * *

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"Wo-"

"Will the two of you just stop it!" Hermione snapped. Herbie and Harry glanced at each other guiltily, and then looked at the irate girl.

"This is a very, serious, matter!" she declared, stressing every word. The two boys nodded with enthusiasm, if only to escape her wrath.

"Serious. It's terribly serious."

"A serious matter. A very serious matter indeed."

"Oh, Merlin, will the two of you just shut it!" she growled. Their mouths snapped shut. Huffing angrily at them, she turned to the blond who'd been talking non-stop for the past two hours. "Cedric?"

He looked kindly at Harry. "Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

Harry stared up at him almost wondrously, blinking every couple of seconds. "I want to," he said, hushed. "I really do. It all sounds wonderful and splendid. But it doesn't sound like any of that could happen to me."

Hermione bit her lip. "Per-perhaps if I tell my bit of it?" Harry turned to her, surprised.

"We were both Gryffindors, Harry, and yearmates. You were- are- my best friend."

The boy managed a smile. "I'll listen," he promised. "I'll try."

And so Hermione began her story.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"A troll, dead unicorns, a series of death traps, _You-Know-Who_ in Quirrell's head, and then Slytherin's _bloody_ basilisk in the _bloody_ pipes in the _bloody_ walls let loose by Ginny _bloody_ Weasley? Who just _also_ happens to have You-Know-Who's _bloody_ head inside of her?"

"Herbie," Hermione reprimanded tartly, "mind your language."

"I am minding it!" the boy exploded. "The two of you should've been dead! Like ten times over! Merlin, all of us should be dead!"

"I-I'm of a like mind," Harry rasped. Those were the first words he'd spoken since Hermione had begun her tale. The girl looked disappointed.

"You don't remember any of it?"

He looked apologetic. "No, sorry; I'm afraid I don't. Well, I do remember the Quidditch bits though."

Hermione sighed long-sufferingly, while the older boys chuckled. "Of course, forget your friends and nearly dying, it's Quidditch you have to remember."

Harry smiled a little. "If what you're telling me about Gryffindor is true though, I don't think I really had that many friends to forget in the first place."

It was a little hard to find anything to say after that.

* * *

The two of them were sitting alone in their room, watching the sun set. Cedric had refused to leave, not only because he was worried about Harry, but because he was afraid of facing Herbie as well. The older boy had very carefully not looked at him as both he and Hermione left.

"What's bothering you?" Harry asked, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

The left side of Cedric's lips quirked up. "You are. And not in that way. I just wish- things weren't so difficult for us. We were happy, for a little while, when things cleared up. And then we went to Hogsmeade, and it all went to hell in a hand basket."

He at least had the boy smiling at his euphemisms, but then Harry was shaking his head. "That isn't just it. Herbie was looking at you funny- is he in love with you?" he blurted out, faltering. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to cause any trouble-"

Cedric managed a smile for him, reaching out to gently touch a soft cheek. Harry constantly amazed him. Especially now, with how he could be so astute, and yet be so far off the mark at the same time.

"He isn't, so you don't have to worry about it," Cedric assured him. "Herbie and I…well, we'll sort something out."

Harry looked at him very levelly in a fearless way that he never had before. Without his memories, he was a lot bolder; more open, brighter, somehow. Cedric had seen flashes of that luminescence in his old Harry, but this one represented the one that could've been, if he hadn't gone through half the shit he had. Cedric hated himself for thinking about his Bonded in that fashion, but quickly realised that as much as the now-Harry attracted him, there was still an empathy in his old self that he found currently wanting.

"If you're sure," the boy was saying doubtfully, and then went back to swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Cedric watched him for a moment, and then sighed. "Harry-"

"How are you taking all of this?" he asked abruptly.

The blond was nonplussed. "What?"

"You," Harry repeated stubbornly. "This can't be easy for you, especially since you're left with all the memories of us and me, who can't remember a thing past Quidditch. You've already given up so much, Cedric. You can't be-" He turned away from him without finishing his sentence.

Cedric watched his still back for a long moment, trying to find the right words to say. "I swore an oath, Harry," he said finally, "And I'd never break it. More than swearing that oath to magic, though, I swore that oath to you."

Harry still wouldn't meet his gaze. Cedric had an odd feeling of déjà vu as he tilted the boy's chin up to face him. Going by the lost look in those brilliantly verdant eyes, Harry felt it too. He bent his head, but approached slowly, wanting to give the other boy the time to back away. But he didn't, although his breathing was getting faster and faster. Cedric had never been more grateful than when their lips met.

When he met Harry's eyes again, there was no glint of recognition, but Harry threw himself at the blond anyways, his body remembering at least the feel of being in the older boy's arms. He was moaning into Cedric's mouth, arms looped loosely about his neck, even as his legs were spread around his waist. Cedric muffled a grown, trying to ignore the growing warmth in his lap. Finally, he managed to tear his lips away, even though he was still panting heavily. Harry was staring at him with wide green eyes, two high spots of colour marking his cheeks.

"We should get to bed," Cedric said at last, when he found that he still couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's flushed face. They'd both been too weary to go down to dinner, and the sun had long since set on the horizon.

"Alright," Harry agreed, hesitating just a little. When Cedric made as if to move off his bed, he completely lost it, throwing himself back into his arms, and clinging desperately.

"Where're you going?" he demanded. "You can't leave, you can't, not when I've just found-" A frustrated grimace crossed his face, and Cedric knew he's trying to remember, the memories in his head straining against his father's thrice-damned spell.

"Harry, Harry," he soothed, petting the smaller boy's back, "I'm just heading to my own bed. There I am, barely two feet away-"

"No, no, you can't," Harry ordered, and then reddened at the steel in his voice. "I didn't mean to," he said, softer. "I just- when you're here, you make me feel safer. I don't know why, can't remember- I'm guessing it has to do with what you and Hermione told me earlier." He glanced bashfully up at Cedric, almost-not-quite blushing.

Cedric wanted to crack his skull open on the wall. Merlin, this child was going to be the death of him. He couldn't refuse him, not when he was pleading so prettily like this. He reluctantly moved back into bed, and shifted till the two of them were lying parallel in the bed, a good two inches between them. Already the blood was pooling between his thighs. Cedric didn't even want to imagine what Herbie would say once he found them like this tomorrow morning- and then he remembered just how he'd found his best mate and his twin brother in the afternoon, and promptly shut that thought down.

But Harry wasn't having any of that chastity crap, and wiggled out of the blond's grasp to press himself as close as it was physically possible without gluing their skin together. He let out a satisfied rumble deep in his chest, causing Cedric's belly to tighten.

Harry giggled. "Cedric, stop poking me."

The bottom of his stomach dropped out.

"Y-you don't remember," he stuttered out, with all the vitality of a hanged man.

Harry looked at him curiously. "What don't I remember?"

He groaned.

"Cedric, Cedric, please." There was a small hand sliding up his waist, through his chest, to clutch at his shoulder, emanating trust and warmth. "Cedric, please- Oh." His eyes were round as his mind finally placed just what part of Cedric's body was poking him. And they only grew rounder as he looked pleadingly up at the blond. "Please, Cedric."

"Harry-"

"What if it helps?"

Cedric wanted to retort powerfully and say that only worked in fairytales, but couldn't find the heart to do that- or the blood It had all gone straight to- instead he just sighed.

"Please, Cedric. I don't have to understand what you're doing, just that you want it." Harry stared up at him appealingly, deferring this entirely only because he didn't quite have his full memories back. The Harry he remembered had been a little more self-deprecating, a little less deferential. Somewhere, deep inside him, Cedric couldn't deny that this was what he wanted, despite his Bonded's youthfulness, despite his amnesia, despite the impossibility of their act having any effect on his father's spell.

Harry tilted his head, eyes uncertain, and Cedric kissed him on the brow. "Alright," he rasped, "we'll try."

Immediately he found himself with a thirteen-year-old's lips glued to his own. Harry was shy, and awkward, and true to his word didn't have the slightest clue what he was doing, but somehow that just made him all the more endearing. Small hands tentatively grasped at broad shoulders, and Cedric found himself pulling the younger boy closer, wanting to get more of him, to feel more of him. When they broke for breath, Harry's emerald eyes were large.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked, voice hushed. "Is this-" he fumbled for a word "-correct?"

"Harry, it's okay." Cedric ran a hand through unruly locks. "There can't be a right or wrong way," he decided. "Besides," and here he went as red as tomato, "I don't quite know myself. I-I've never tried it. I don't know how it's done."

There was surprise reflected in young green eyes, but a bit of pleasure, too. Harry smiled, shyly, just that much surer of himself. "It's okay," he said. "It's alright. I trust you. We can learn together."

He tugged at the older boy's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He then quickly shed his own top before Cedric could reach him. The blond regarded him, amused. "I was going to have to do that eventually anyways."

"I know," Harry retorted stubbornly, cheeks smarting. "You can do that next time."

Next time. _Next time_. Those two words were the most powerful spell Cedric had ever heard.

And then bottoms were removed, and Harry couldn't help but stare, eyes bulging out of his head.

"Is it- is it supposed to look like that?" he stammered.

It made the older boy want to swear. "I don't care," he muttered, "Herbie's doing the explanations this time."

"Explanations?" Harry asked, almost forgetting his embarrassment in his curiosity.

Cedric flushed uncomfortably, and it stood out against his pale skin. "Before- your accident, we'd had- the Talk."

Harry went pale. "I don't remember a thing."

"Exactly my point."

"Well," the brunet began hesitantly, "instead of explaining, couldn't you- couldn't you show me?"

Cedric looked at the boy as if he'd never seen him before. "Well, Harry, since you put it that way…"

They fell against each other, fingers gently seeking out old familiar spots with the newness of bared flesh.

"You're shivering," Cedric whispered.

"I'm just cold," the boy replied, clasped in his arms.

"You're burning up," Cedric protested.

Harry shot him a rakish grin. "Could you blame me?"

The blond looked at him in surprise and wonderment, and then immediately jumped him. Harry gasped in his ear, grip tightening on his arm.

"Cedric," he rasped, "Cedric, I-I-"

Cedric kissed him fiercely. "I know, Harry. I know. I'll stop if you say the word. Are you okay?" the blond whispered, lips brushing against a cold cheek.

"Give me a moment," Harry muttered. "I'll be okay in a moment."

The moment past, and Cedric surged forward again, Harry rising with him, his voice loosed around them.

"Merlin, I didn't know, I didn't know-" he was babbling now, unable to form even coherent sentences, as he felt the pleasure Cedric could give him for the first time in his young life. His chest was heaving in harsh pants, mind completely blown. He lay there, limp and boneless, as the older boy drew away, and tenderly cleaned them both off with a wet cloth instead of a spell.

"Yeah," Cedric agreed, just as breathlessly, as he sunk, job done, into the sheets beside him. "I wasn't expecting- I don't know what I was expecting, but that just-"

The look Harry sent him was grateful. "I'm glad, then," he managed, "that it wasn't just me-"

"No, no," the blond cooed, "of course not. You were more than wonderful, Harry."

He managed a tremulous smile for him, and in return Cedric sent back one of his mega-watt this-is-why-I-have-my-own-fanclub smiles. It made Harry laugh.

* * *

…but of course hell would freeze over before Herbie had his way in this (o: I'm sorry this is late, and I'm still not quite sure how I feel about this chapter…but I figured you'll deserved a chapter for waiting so patiently all week. It'll get better next week, I promise. In the meantime, do review. Cheers.


	16. Chapter 16

To Bedlam and Partway Back

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH, INCEST, AND CHAN

* * *

**

Sorry for the late posting, guys. RL just caught up with me last night, I'm afraid.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Harry-"

"I want to do it."

"Harry, please, there are other ways, surely-"

"Cedric-"

Unfortunately, though, real life had intruded the day after, in the form of a timid Hermione Granger, backed by an oddly stoic Herbie. They still hadn't managed to talk about Herbie's- _relationship_- with his brother, and Cedric honestly wasn't looking forward to that talk when it happened. He loved Herbie like a brother- _not like Herbie's brother!_- but this situation was way over his head.

But then he had taken one look at Herbie's haggard face and bit his lip. He had been just as head over his head when he'd entered into his Pledge with Harry, and Herbie had been there right by him the entire time- it was more than he could have ever ask for. Sometimes the situation made him want to cry. What were the odds that two best friends could be bonded by sexual deviation like this?

Hermione had spoken to the healer earlier that morning, and they had managed to come up with a solution to solve Harry's amnesia, which was why they had intruded upon their tiny haven. Mind-diving. It was as simple as that. All she had to do was go into his mind and break down the appropriate barriers that Amos's Obliviate had erected. It was an easy process, quick, and painless- for adults. In children, in formulating minds, it made for a treacherously dangerous process. Children's minds were like their bones; soft, fragile, and utterly easy to snap. For the most part their minds had no structure, would not develop any clear organisational pathways until they hit puberty. It would be nearly too easy to root through his mind and destroy whatever developing structure he had.

At the age of thirteen Harry was just starting to develop the adult organisational matrix of the mind that compartmentalised his life and would allow him to remember things in both chronological and associative order, from the generally associative memory children had. Even at Cedric's age of sixteen, the procedure would still be considered risky. Only when puberty was fully complete was mind-diving generally advised.

"Harry, please-"

"Cedric, will you trust me? I need to know who I am, who I was, to decide who I'm going to be."

Put that way, Cedric had nothing to say.

"Harry, I-" he sighed. "You make me worry about you."

The boy blinked. "I-I'm sorry? You know, don't you, that I don't mean to cause any trouble for you- or your mother." He sighed as well, absently imitating him. "Apparently this sort of thing just happens to me."

Hermione was at his other side, bobbing up and down furiously. "Oh, Harry," she exclaimed, "it really does. We all know you don't go looking for trouble, but somehow you always manage to seem to-"

Herbie looked at her plainly.

"Oh." Her mouth snapped shut, her teeth clacking. "Sorry."

Harry grinned at her. "It's fine. I suppose you were the brains of this outfit, then, at least. Seems like you're the only one with common sense."

"Hey!" Cedric elbowed him gently, "What're you trying to say about Herbie and me?" He caught his friend's eye, and just managed to hold his smile in place.

"Well," Harry said, "you're the one who ended up dating a thirteen-year-old to protect me from the clutches of his dastardly headmaster, and Herbie over there-" his grin brightened. "Well, he can't be too bright if he's stuck by you all this while."

The older brunet laughed, and slung an arm over the boy's shoulder.

"Well, he's right on that account."

Harry grinned up at Herbie, completely innocent. "Se we're doing this?"

Cedric sighed. "You won't let me get in a word otherwise."

Harry laid a hand on his arm. "Cedric-"

"He can get his memory back," Hermione protested. "Surely that's the most important thing."

The sole blond glared at her. "I'd like to have him back mentally intact, if you know what I mean."

Almost immediately Hermione looked abashed.

"She didn't mean it that way, Cedric," Herbie said patently.

Cedric sighed. "I know, it's just…"

Harry reached up, and around his neck, and kissed him. "Thank you."

Behind their backs, Hermione and Herbie exchanged looks complete with raised eyebrows.

"Alright. Alright. We'll- you'll go through with it. I really just- I want to get you back in one piece, that's all."

Harry kissed him again, and again, and again.

"Okay guys," Herbie said. "The healer is waiting next door for your decision."

"I'll bring him over," Hermione volunteered immediately.

"But-"

"There won't be anything for you to do there, anyway," Herbie reasoned.

"Riiiiight…."

Those were the last words Harry was able to get out before Hermione carted him off. "Don't worry, I'll stay with him the entire time!" she called back.

Herbie turned back to Cedric when they were alone, and smiled sprightly, although it looked somewhat sickly in the dim light.

"Well. You've progressed fast."

Cedric looked at him sharply. "I'll say."

The smile faded from Herbie's face.

"I-I'm sorry," Cedric said, biting his lip. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I- that was unexpected, I understand."

"It was," Cedric said slowly. "I didn't see that coming. Is that why-"

Herbie shrugged. "Sort of. I guess you could say that. We- we'd- well, y'know, for so long, but it wasn't possible. It still isn't, but at the same time-" he sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just always been there in us. We were inseparable when we were kids. After- after _that _incident, nothing could have happened without consequences."

"Your parents-"

"They know nothing. Either that or they want to know nothing."

"Where are they now, anyway?"

Herbie sighed again. "They're busy, setting up Harry's case. It isn't like they're around often enough to know anything anyways."

"They do send Bernard those Howlers," Cedric said reasonably.

Herbie sighed. "I was their back-up heir, and the two of us stand to inherit two full-time positions. My mother isn't on the Wizengamot, but she does hold a hereditary office at the Ministry in the Minister's office. That was supposed to be mine. Now she has to find an heir. I think she was more annoyed by that than anything else."

"I'm sorry," Cedric said awkwardly.

The brunet shook his head. "It sounds awkward and callous, but that's the way they are. Efficacy all the way."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"They sometimes blame him for things they shouldn't have," Herbie said carefully.

"You don't think Bernard is to blame for the ritual."

"It didn't matter to me," he said flatly. "That was trivial. None of that mattered to me. I could have found a way."

"You love him," Cedric said softly.

Herbie turned to him, a lost look on his face. "You could take everything away from me, but that would never leave. It can't."

"He's your brother," Cedric whispered.

"He's more than that. He's everything to me. He always has been."

"Then that cold war between you two?"

Herbie sighed, and sunk his head into his hands. "He was an idiot. I hated him for not believing me. Even more than that, I hated him for not trusting me to love him more than- than anything else in this world. I couldn't even look at him. But I never stopped- I couldn't-"

Cedric managed a smile, and rested his hand over Herbie's. "That's important to you. I can see that now."

"Thanks," the other boy said softly.

A knock on the door caught their attention. "Hey guys?" It was Hermione. "The healer's put Harry through the procedure, and he's in a Dreamless Sleep now. She said that he should wake in the morning, and she'll be back then to see how it's affected him."

Cedric sighed. "More waiting."

Hermione gave him a tremulous smile. "Hopefully he'll wake up this time and things'll all be better."

"Hopefully." Cedric said, glancing up in the sky. It stood with the full moon in Capricorn, of all things.

A full moon by itself was already unimaginably powerful, and was probably the charge behind the insane passion that had been wracking the Fleet Manor. But the other 7 planets were also lined up in the Grand Cross, stretched taut across the heavens. Long-heralded resolutions, in the form of their chaotic relationships, Harry's amnesia, and this bloody court case, were all brewing. They could only hold on to each other and ride the shockwaves out, hoping not to emerge too battered. Despite the immediacy of the resolutions looming over them, Cedric still felt out of balance. Something told him that even if the court case concluded, this muck wouldn't be over, not by half.

* * *

Well, since the last time I tried this I came out with 'Old Hearts Remember', I'm going to try this again. I'd like to offer a story for my 300th reviewer (assuming that I reach that many, of course, before the 18th and final chapter). It could be for any pairing of your choice, het or other, but I'm afraid I won't write Harry with Ron, Draco, Ginny or Snape, out of sheer principle (o: Everyone else is fair game though, and it doesn't have to be Harry-centric, although that would be easier. It may be a oneshot or chaptered fic, which in that case I'd have to ask for your patience as I complete it (o: Cheers, guys, and best of luck.


	17. Chapter 17

To Bedlam and Partway Back

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH, INCEST, AND CHAN

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

Morning dawned murky and cold without Harry beside him. Cedric sat up groggily, feeling a phantom weight in his arms. After Hermione's announcement, Herbie had stayed around to chat a little, but he could clearly see that the blond's heart wasn't in it, and had left soon after. Hermione had watched him leave with a strangely sympathetic look in her eyes. He didn't say where he was sleeping, and Cedric didn't dare to ask. He still hadn't seen Bernard since that time, which he was just all the more thankful for.

Slipping out from underneath the covers made him shiver at the brisk morning air, but the sight awaiting him stopped him cold. Just as he had a day ago, Harry was lying motionlessly in his bed. As Cedric cautiously approached, taking in the pallor of his cheeks and barely-moving chest, it was far too easy to pretend that he was dead. He shivered again at the mere thought of that ever happening to the brunet.

"Harry," Cedric whispered, smoothing back the messy bangs from the otherwise smooth forehead. The boy didn't respond, but then again, Cedric hadn't quite been expecting him to. It would have been a miracle and a half for Harry to wake up this soon, memory fully intact.

A couple of minutes later, a quiet knock came at the door, and a bushy brown head poked its way through.

"Cedric?" Hermione asked. "It's time for breakfast." She slid more fully into the room. "How is he?"

Cedric shrugged. "Same as, I suppose. He hasn't even stirred once. I lay awake for hours last night hoping to hear something, but– nothing."

The girl smiled tremulously. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

She led him to the dining room, where Herbie and Bernard were already seated opposite each other.

"Nothing?" Herbie asked. He just shook his head wordlessly.

Breakfast passed a little stiltedly, because none of them had very much to say to each other. Cedric was mostly consumed with worry for Harry, and while Hermione and Herbie were as well, Hermione kept shooting all three of the older boys satisfied glances when she thought they weren't looking, and Herbie had his own problems to contend with. Bernard cared, but only by extension in that Herbie cared. Otherwise, it would be hard to say where he truly stood on the matter. There were times when Cedric thought him as ambivalent as Herbie had once said of their parents.

The twins spent the meal murmuring small words back and forth to each other, almost unconsciously intimate. Despite himself, Cedric still found himself moved by the absent concern they showed for each other without even consciously realising it.

Midway through the meal, Bernard looked up sharply, a frown crossing his face.

"What is it?" Herbie asked softly, his fingers brushing the back of his brother's hand.

"Did you hear that? You didn't, did you?"

"What was it?" Cedric asked.

The older twin. "It was nothing, I'm sure. I just thought I heard-"

"I heard it that time too," Hermione whispered, suddenly pale.

"Then I wasn't imagining it," Bernard muttered.

"What was it?" Cedric asked again.

Bernard's frown deepened. "It was almost like someone was- was screaming-"

And then he heard it. Cedric nearly pitched his chair across the room in his alarm. As it was, he was out of the dining room like a bolt, cursing everything under the sun on the way.

"I should have _never _left him alone!" he snarled as he tore through the corridors of the Fleet Manor. The closer he got to their rooms, the louder the screams became. When he finally flung open the door to their room, it was only to see Harry ripping through his covers and his vocal chords. The sight shell-shocked him for a split second, and then he dove right in.

"Harry!" he cried, trying his hardest to rouse the boy. "Harry, wake up! Whatever it is, it's only a dream! Wake up, Harry, wake up!"

Harry's hands continued to flail, and one of his hands nearly clipped his jaw. Cedric shook him more viciously. "Harry, _wake up!" _

The boy shot straight up, air surging down his throat in a harsh gasp.

Cedric gripped his small face between his hands, forcing those green-green eyes to look only at him. "Harry. Do you recognise me?"

Those eyes went blank, and Cedric's heart clenched. And then the boy was batting his hands away and flinging himself into his chest, actually clipping him on the jaw this time.

"Cedric!" The boy was sobbing. "I thought- I thought- I thought you were-"

"Harry," he breathed, inhaling the clear scent. "I'm here. It's alright, whatever it was. It was only a dream. I swear, it was only a dream."

"It was so real," Harry wailed, "and there wasn't anything I could do-"

"Can I ask what was it?" Cedric wiped the tear streaks away from thin cheeks, trying to ignore the sudden inclusion of three presences at their open door. Luckily, Harry hadn't seemed to have noticed quite yet.

Impossibly green eyes looked up at him, a deep pain in between the vivid colour. "It was you," he whispered, "and 'Mione." The sideways glance told him Harry was more aware than he gave him credit for. "And your father." Cedric stiffened. "H-he was hurting the two of you. And he wouldn't stop until- _until_-" He ended with an upset hiccup.

"It's not going to happen," Cedric told him firmly. "It won't, I swear to you. We're going to go to court, win our case, and you won't ever have to worry about this ever again." Then a thought struck him. "But you're remembering all of this- Harry, _you_ _remember this."_

Harry gave him a shy smile, one that answered his own yearning. "I do. It worked. I remember us." His cheeks pinked as he said those words. But to Cedric he'd never heard anything sweeter. His lips found Harry's, and he could almost taste the shock, and then the pleasure flowing from them. Thin arms clung to the back of his neck, hands tangling in his blond locks. Cedric thought he'd die happy then, excerpt for one thing-

"I took advantage of you," he confessed into messy black strands. Even if Harry didn't damn him then, his conscience was doing a perfectly brilliant job of it. Behind his back, Hermione didn't know whether to look disapproving or embararssed.

Harry pulled back, and his emerald eyes stared at him unwaveringly. "Perhaps," he conceded, "but I remember being rather persuasive myself."

Now Hermione just looked plain embarrassed, while Herbie was trying to stifle his laughter in his brother's shoulder. Bernard himself looked as if he couldn't quite help the smile from his face.

"You were the key witness, Potter. Now that your memory is back– the case will be a roust. I have to warn you though, that the Wizengamot will want to convene immediately."

His words suddenly sobered the two on the bed, and Herbie elbowed his twin sharply in the gut.

"Oof," Bernard grunted.

"Thanks a lot," Herbie muttered sarcastically.

"Are all of you sure you want to go through with this?" Harry fretted. "I mean, I'm not sure what the outcome of this will be, but things are going to be radically different, aren't they? Things won't be anything like how they used to be. For all of you."

The four of them exchanged steady looks. "You keep asking us that," Herbie said matter-of-factly, "but aren't you just trying to cover up how frightened _you _are of change?"

Harry stared at him with huge eyes, while Cedric was glaring daggers at him. Bernard was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head, and he lightly nipped aside, dodging Hermione's attempt at bruising his shins.

"We're all ready for this change to happen," Herbie continued, "but are you? We've all come to terms with what will happen once this case goes to court- there won't be peace and quiet for any of us, not for a while yet. And Ceddy, well, his family's kind of royally fucked. You blame yourself for that, I know you do. But what you don't understand is just how much was beyond your radius of control. We've all come to terms with things. But have you? Will you? _Can _you?"

Harry slumped when he sat, staring at the fingers he had gathered in his lap. He appeared to be thinking very hard over what Herbie had just said.

"You're right." Hermione's head jerked up at his voice. "You're right; I hadn't wanted to be the reason for this change. And I didn't like how other things beyond my control were changing, too. I didn't like what Cedric had to end up doing, or his mother. But I think I had to hear that, Herbie. I think I had to hear that you'll were ready, much more than I was. I don't think I could have done this for myself. Or at least not by myself. But this whole mess was my fault, and I'll just have to deal with it, come what may."

Herbie sighed. "Ah, Elton John."

Hermione hit him. "Will you stop it with the non-sequiturs?" she hissed.

He squinted at her. "How do you even know what that word _means?"_ The girl blushed.

"Well, at least that's all settled," Harry said, smiling shyly. "What's next on the agenda?"

"Our parents need to know he's awake," Bernard murmured. "I'll let them know, and then a court date will be issued. There will usually be an interim of at least two weeks, but since this is such a high profile case, the Wizengamot may want to try this as soon as possible. A week from today may be a more likely date."

"A week!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is there enough time to gather the evidence? Do your parents need any help in that-"

Herbie looked at her with consideration. "You may actually want to consider interning with my mother over the summer, Hermione, if you're really intending on going into politics after graduation. It'll give you a good head start, and, well, maybe she won't have to look so hard for an heir for her position." She blushed at the high praise.

But Cedric was concentrating on Harry, once Bernard made his announcement. "Are you all right with that?" he asked anxiously.

Harry smiled. "I will be."

* * *

Soon after, the twins made their excuses and left the room together. They were rarely ever seen one without the other, and if it weren't for their obvious differences in demeanour, even Cedric might have been hard-pressed to tell just which of them was which. Not to mention Herbie seemed calmer, more balanced, with Bernard by his side. Cedric was glad for that, at least.

He also noticed he was not alone in watching them leave. Hermione's brown eyes had lingered on their identical forms a little too long to be merely coincidental.

"You- you wouldn't happen to have had a crush on Herbie, would you?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione whirled around, mouth agape in surprise. Harry was looking at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"No!" she blurted out. "No, not at all!"

Cedric felt even more ill at even having considered his next option. "Bernard?"

This time the girl laughed herself silly before answering. "No," she barely managed to choke out. "I would never have. It's just- just- not done. To them."

Cedric's eyes widened, and then narrowed at her. "You know," he said quietly. Beside him, Harry stirred, not understanding the words, just the weight of importance behind them.

Hermione sobered almost immediately. "Yes, I do. It wasn't hard to miss– it was obvious from the time Bernard asked me if Herbie would speak with him."

Cedric closed his eyes in self-recrimination. Now, all things considered, he could only feel bad about not knowing his best mate half as well as he'd though he'd had. Then a thought came to him, and he opened his eyes. "You were looking at the three of us during lunch."

She gave a small, secret smile. "If Bernard was being obvious about his feelings, you were practically shouting it from the rafters from the past couple of days. I was just glad you and Herbie were back together- not in that way, though, Harry, so you don't have to worry about Cedric getting disemboweled or anything like that-"

He sputtered out a humourless laugh as he tuned out Hermione's explanations and Harry's shocked exclamations. Hermione might not have purposefully meant to call him out on his behaviour, but he was still grateful that she had mentioned it. He'd known in the back of his mind that he'd been an awful best mate, but he hadn't had the time to really sit down and process the thought. Now that Harry was fine, though, he couldn't avoid acknowledging that his behaviour toward Herbie really had been appalling, no matter how much of a surprise his affections had been. They had just about made up the day before, but Cedric thought Herbie deserved more.

The chestnut-haired Keeper had always deserved more. Even when he had returned to Hogwarts after a two year absence, as skinny as a rake and paler than the inner petals of a lily, he'd been an unerring embodiment of their House. Cedric had shamed his badger values by letting his head rule his heart. Sure, sometimes it led him to strange decisions, but as he took in the smiling countenance of the dark-haired boy on the bed, being regaled by his best mate with tales from the past days, he knew he didn't regret a single one of them.

Herbie's refusal to leave Bernard was a true testament to his Hufflepuff-ness. And he knew, from the look of utter contentment and bliss that he had directed at Bernard while they were leaving the room, that Herbie didn't regret a one either.

* * *

It turned out that Bernard was right. The moment his parents declared Harry fit for testimony, the Wizengamot announced that the court case would be held on the following Monday, just six days away. Soon, the Fleet Manor was flooded by paralegals and lawyers all working under the two elder Fleets, and Hermione joined in their ranks, never looking more happy as she chased down one obscure file after another. Herbie and Bernard were working alongside their parents as well, although they said nary a word to them, merely working quietly and efficiently together.

Harry was mostly content to sit aside from the bustle throughout that almost-week, hardly ever leaving Cedric's side. The badgers in their year had Owled over their homework, and he could usually be found steadily working his way through the huge pile the professors had apparently seen fit to dump on the students, ostensibly to take their minds off...other matters.

When Monday finally came, it seemed like none of them could wait for it to be over.

"This court is called to session, in the case of Potter vs. Diggory. Will the defendant please step forward?"

It was hardly surprising then, Cedric thought bitterly, that Dumbledore would act as his father's defence. He almost wanted to spit at the old warlock's feet, but had a feeling that probably wouldn't tide over too well with the old, doddering wizards and witches present. As Dumbledore was so deeply entrenched in the court case, the reins of the Wizengamot had been handed over to the DMLE's Amelia Bones. Cornelius Fudge was, of course, still sitting on the panel, but as a spectator, and not a participant.

Amos shuffled forward and took his seat in the middle of the floor.

The Lady Fleet prowled around him, taking particular delight in the beads of sweat she managed to squeeze down his face with her mere presence.

"Lord Diggory," she purred, "would you mind explaining your actions over the _un-_instigated attack on Mr. Potter at Hogsmeade?"

"It was not an attack," the man insisted furiously. "My son's got him brainwashed, is what that is. You see where he is?" He had to indicate with his chin as his arms were chained behind his back. "Got the poor boy completely dependent on him, and when he's got a loving family waiting for him at home."

The man was slightly taken aback when Harry produced quite a magnificent sneer at his pompous air of self-righteousness. The Lady Fleet continued to slowly walk around his chair, causing him to twist and turn to try and keep her in his line of sight, and subsequently ruining whatever decorum he might have previously possessed. There was such a long lull between the previous question and the next that there were those in the court who nearly thought she had decided to conclude her query.

"Under whose counsel did you decide to take such action?"

Amos snorted, as though such a question were even contestable. He didn't see the sudden alarm that raced across Dumbledore's face, concentrated as he was on Lady Fleet. "Why, Headmaster Dumbledore, of course." Even though just about everyone present had already known this, there was still a sizeable attention shift towards the white-faced old man.

"And given Professor Dumbledore's repute, you trusted what he had to say about Mr. Potter's family, did you not?"

Amos nodded triumphantly, glad to see even the prosecutor following his train of thought.

Lady Fleet turned en pointe. "The prosecution has no more questions," she announced as she waited for Amos to be escorted back to the bench before starting on her conclusion.

"The Lord Diggory is a fool, Your Honour," she disdained, blatantly ignoring the purpling face of the chained prisoner behind her. "He follows instruction implicitly without the slightest inkling of independent thought. I am confident that the Supreme Mugwump could rationalise jumping off a bridge to the Lord Diggory and have him do it."

A round of sniggers swept through the courtroom.

"Objection, Your Honour," Dumbledore spoke out. "That is baseless conjecture!"

Amelia nodded patronisingly. "Of _course, _Professor Dumbledore. Lady Fleet, if you would continue?" The man bristled at being so overtly dismissed.

"Your Honour, if I may bring out my own witness to refute the claims of Lord Diggory?"

Amelia looked intrigued. "Which claims are those, Lady Fleet, and who is your witness?"

"That Mr. Potter had a loving family. I call Harry Potter to the stand."

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger, although it won't be much longer. Do remember to review, as my challenge from last chapter still stands (o:

Also, just a little extra for you guys: a oneshot featuring Marcus/Oliver, in the same verse as **To Bedlam and Partway Back**, that will be posted next week before the final chapter is up, so do check my profile (o: Enjoy, and cheers!


	18. Chapter 18

To Bedlam and Partway Back

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

**NOTE: WARNINGS FOR SLASH, INCEST, AND CHAN**

**

* * *

**

And the winner for my 300th review challenge is…an unsigned reviewer. That leaves me at somewhat of a dilemma, really. On the one hand, you did win the challenge, but on the other- I can't contact you at all. Reviewer 'Ccccccccccc', hopefully you do have an account on and will contact me after having seen this. I'll wait for a week before reneging my offer. Still, congratulations!

And now an extra-long last chapter to make up for the briefness of the previous one, the still pending Marcus/Oliver oneshot, and the super-sized A/N (o: I'm a bit behind in my posts this week, I'm afraid.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Harry looked small and vulnerable seated alone in that chair, a single spotlight shining down from above. Cedric had wanted to go up with him, but Herbie had caught his wrist, and shook his head. Instead he'd had to grit his teeth and settle back down for the wait. He wasn't particularly worried about Lady Fleet's questioning, but rather Dumbledore's. He knew Harry was stronger than he looked, but at the moment, Harry didn't look strong at all.

"Mr. Potter, what do you have to say about Lord Diggory's claims that you lived with a caring family?"

"That they're a load of codswallop," the boy declared baldly. A few of the Wizengamot members had to hide smiles at his brazenness.

Even Lady Fleet was smiling. "Would you care to elaborate, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, their green was blank and shuttered. "They had me cooking for the family by the time I was four. I had to handle a full stove on my own and make breakfast in time, else I wouldn't get any of my own. If I broke a plate, or ever burnt anything, which I did an awful lot when I was young, I was locked in my cupboard without food or water for at least the rest of the week."

"Surely he's exag-" Dumbledore protested, when Amelia shot him down, her blue eyes blazing.

"Be quiet, Professor Dumbledore! The witness has _not _finished. You may question him at your own leisure after the Lady Fleet has concluded her investigation."

"I'm not exaggerating!" Harry snapped. "And how would you know, anyways? My aunt had plenty satisfaction telling me how wanted and loved I was, dropped off in a _basket _in the middle of the night on the front stair, where she found me beside the milk and the papers in the morning! Besides, my Hogwarts letters were addressed to places like 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs', or 'The Floor'! Didn't that give you just the slightest hint that something was wrong, ten _years _after you left me there!"

Alright, maybe Harry was a _lot _stronger than he looked.

* * *

"Mr. Potter."

Harry stared unwaveringly back. "Headmaster."

"How would you describe the relationship between you and Mr. Diggory?"

"The father or the son?" Harry asked archly. "Because if you mean the father, I can tell you it's utter bollocks!"

"Mr. Potter," Amelia began gently, "when Headmaster Dumbledore referred to Mr. Diggory, he meant the son. The father is addressed in this courtroom as Lord Diggory."

Harry pouted and crossed his arms mutinously. "Not if I have anything to do with it," he muttered under his breath.

A titter of laughter escaped the court before they could help it.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said again, "what is the relationship between you and Mr. Diggory?"

His young face abruptly softened. "It's everything I'd ever wanted from a relationship."

* * *

"Can you tell us the circumstances that brought about your Bonding?"

Harry sighed, sagging in his seat. "It was a Quidditch match. We'd been playing, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. It was supposed to be Slytherin, but their Seeker defaulted because of his injury." He rolled his eyes, clearly giving his opinion on that excuse. "Cedric was the Hufflepuff Seeker. The weather was dreadful. It was raining so hard, and- you could barely see a metre in front of you. About halfway through the match, when we were both- Cedric and I, I mean- were chasing after the Snitch, Dementors suddenly charged onto the pitch."

Lady Fleet widened her eyes theatrically, although she surely must have heard the story a good dozen times prior to this. "Dementors?"

Harry didn't seem to notice how she was playing him, merely nodding absently. "Dementors. Minister Fudge had them stationed around the school in the beginning of the year because of Sirius Black's escape."

"And what ever came out of that?" Lady Fleet asked impishly.

"Objection!" Fudge thundered. All heads turned to look at him.

"Minister, sit back down!" Amelia brusquely ordered. "You are a spectator at the court's sufferance, _not _a member of the court herself!" Once she had made sure the portly man had quailed sufficiently under her stare, she turned back to Lady Fleet. "The prosecution _will _keep the line of questioning to the pertinent topics. This court will be taking into account the misuse of Dementors in a later trial. Till then, all Quidditch matches at the Hogwarts Castle will be suspended by the Hogwarts Board of Governors, given the lack of security precautions." Given Fudge's milk-white face, he didn't like the sound of that one bit.

Lady Fleet inclined her head to Amelia, before gesturing at Harry to continue from where he had left off.

"Dementors came onto the field. Every time they come near me, I hear Voldemort killing my mum and dad."

There was a moment of stunned silence in the courtroom. Some of the spectators even forgot to flinch at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Harry had told no one this.

"I fainted, and don't remember what happened after that. When I awoke I was in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team came in a little later to assure me that it was okay I'd lost them the match." His voice, which had been ringing hollow up to this point, twisted bitterly. As much as Harry had cared for the sport, it would have been much more appreciated had someone cared for _his person_ right then.

"When they left, Cedric came in." His tone seemed to signal a change in mood. A soft smile crossed his face. "He came up to apologise, since he'd caught the Snitch instead of catching me. I don't blame him; I couldn't even see him in those last few moment. The visibility was- horrible. I laughed, because I thought it was funny that the Boy-Who-Lived needed saving.

"We talked a little while longer, and he asked me why I was still wearing spectacles when there were so many potions that would have restored my eyesight. Madam Pomfrey- that's the school matron- she must have been aware of them. But Cedric thought perhaps that someone was stopping her from doing so. That's when he decided to, eh, offer to Bond with me."

* * *

"Did he fully explain the circumstances of the oath the two of you would enter into?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"That's what 'no' means, right?"

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore shuffled around a bit. "Surely you can see, yes, that Mr. Diggory had an ulterior motive in propositioning you like this?"

"Of course," Harry deadpanned, "because I'd so prefer wearing eyepieces with an outdated prescription that were held together by Muggle tape, being sent back every summer to Muggles who'd forced me to live in a cupboard beneath the stairs for ten years, not to mention took every opportunity to show and tell me just what a waste of air I was. Merlin, I must have been an _idiot _to choose Cedric over them."

The headmaster coughed to cover his embarrassment.

* * *

"After you and Mr. Diggory were Bonded, how did circumstances change for you?"

Harry gave Lady Fleet a beatific smile. "It was lovely, for the most part. Cedric was wonderful. Herbie- Herbert Fleet- and the rest of the Hufflepuffs took great care of us. And Professor Sprout made sure we were most welcome in her house. Oh- and by 'we', I mean Hermione Granger and I. She was also a Gryffindor who helped me get to the Hufflepuff dorm."

"For the most part?" Lady Fleet asked. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

He sighed. "Not really, no." He stared at nothing at all before he decided to speak again. "Cedric and I swore the oath in the infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster caught us in the middle of it. We'd finished the oath, and I think we both blacked out after that. When I woke up, I was alone."

An outraged gasp went through the gallery. To have separated two newly Bonded partners on the night of their oath, especially when they were this young- Cedric might have been irresponsible for involving a thirteen-year-old in such a binding oath at their ages, but Dumbledore had definitely proved himself the more irresponsible by tearing them apart.

"Hermione Granger snuck up to the infirmary and found me, practically catatonic." He turned a grin to his best friend, who was beaming anxiously at him from the bench, next to Lady Fleet's assistant. "She was the one who got me down to the Hufflepuff dorms, where we were made more than welcome."

"That wasn't the only time, was it," Lady Fleet began, "where the two of you suffered abuse because of your Bond?"

Harry sighed, and shook his head. "Headmaster Dumbledore didn't stop trying to separate us. And at the beginning, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was also pretty against our Bonding, although they were mostly supportive of us by the end of the second week. And of course there was _Lord Diggory's _attempt at Hogsmeade. He'd been sending Cedric owls up to the point saying I'd been brainwashed, but we never really thought he'd be foolish enough to make a move like the one he did. Obviously we thought wrong," he sneered.

"Given how numerous the attempts were to separate the two of you, just what do you think you were expected to do if a separation was achieved? The Bond is, after all, permanent and unbreakable."

"Objection!" Dumbledore was immediately on his feet. "Once again, that is merely conjecture and has no basis to the case."

"Oh?" Lady Fleet asked with mock-politeness. The old wizard looked wounded by her tone. "But is _is _a valid question, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory must have been confused as to why their Bond was objected to so strongly, and they were pursued so relentlessly, given the fact that they could hardly do a thing about it. Perhaps we should direct that question to _you, _Professor Dumbledore, as the strongest opposition towards their Bonding."

The man looked incensed, and Amelia hammered her gavel. "Enough!" she snapped. "I will _not _have this petty bickering in my court. Lady Fleet, you already have a witness! Stick with him! And Professor Dumbledore, objection denied! The record will stand that the witness's answer will be opinion, but that it is clearly relevant to the case!"

Harry paused to regroup his thoughts before replying.

"I didn't learn the fine print to the Bond until much later," Harry said slowly, "so I didn't know it was unbreakable till afterward. I was still terrified that I could be sent back to the Dursleys- my relatives. They'd made it their life's mission for me to constantly wonder how anyone would want me. There were times when we were first together where I didn't understand why Cedric would want me." He stared blankly across the courtroom at the grey-eyed boy, who was looking right back at him with equal amounts of concern and longing. "But now I do. And it's a feeling that can't ever be replaced.

"As for why they'd want us to be separated? I-I can't think of a logical reason, honestly. Th-the only thing that's changed in my life was- was that I was happy, now. Surely, th-they couldn't have wanted t-to destroy that? Su-surely?"

* * *

"I would like to call Albus Dumbledore up for questioning, please."

Painstakingly slowly, the man dragged himself forward and seated himself heavily on the chair in the middle of the floor.

"Headmaster, I really only have one question for you." There was no mockery left in Lady Fleet's face,no jaunty, flashy tricks left, just one very serious inquiry. The stands began to lean forward almost imperceptibly.

"Why. Why did you try so hard to break apart Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory? For someone as well-versed as you in our lore, you would have known it was impossible to break their bond once pledged. Instead, you deliberately went into the face of thousands of years of tradition. Why?"

Dumbledore drew himself up sagely.

"It was for the greater good."

* * *

"It's highly improbable," Herbie muttered to Cedric. "After that last answer- it's like saying he knows better than the collected being of the Wizengamot, and centuries of tradition written by Merlin and sanctioned by the four founders themselves. They won't take too well to that."

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked worriedly. "I didn't like the looks they were shooting him."

"Shooting who?"

"Harry, of course," Cedric fretted.

Herbie rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a bloody mother hen. Tell him, will you, Hermi-" He stared around him blankly. "Hermione?"

This time it was Cedric that rolled his eyes. "You dolt, she's been down there the entire time. You see, right beside your mother, and her assistant?"

He squinted at them. "Oh, right. I hadn't noticed she'd been there." Then he frowned at the fourteen-year-old's back. "Is it just me, or is she looking a little too chummy over there?"

Cedric glanced over at him. "Who, with the assistant or your mum?"

"Does anyone have anything else to add to this case before the Wizengamot goes into recess for deliberation?" Amelia asked.

Herbie shot him a disgusted look. "Hermione isn't going to sleep with my mum!"

"Hermione's _fourteen,"_ Cedric stressed, "she isn't going to be sleeping with _anyone._ Besides, your mind has worked in odder ways. And I honestly wouldn't put it past you."

"One last thing, Your Honour."

Cedric's eyes widened. "What is he doing? Has he even discussed this with your mum? What if he lets something slip-"

"Oh please," Herbie scoffed. "Looking at the way you're behaving now, _you're _more likely to slip up than Harry is."

Amelia turned a bland expression to him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to appeal to the Wizengamot for financial emancipation."

All of the words sounded bizarre coming from the thirteen-year-old's mouth. Cedric didn't even know how Harry knew the term 'financial emancipation' was- he caught sight of Herbie, watching the scene progress a little too eagerly, and sighed.

"Objection, Your Honour!" Dumbledore immediately thundered.

"Under what circumstance?" Amelia asked. "And I was speaking to Mr. Potter. I will hear the grounds for your objection in a minute, Headmaster."

Harry stepped forward, looking up at his adopted housemate's aunt very solemnly. "Whatever the outcome of this case, Cedric is still my Bonded, and his father has made it perfectly clear that he isn't willing to support him, let alone us. I know my parents left me some money to see me through the seven years at Hogwarts, but they obviously didn't anticipate something like this. They didn't anticipate a lot of other things, either," he added bitterly. "But I want Cedric to at least be able to get through his last two years at Hogwarts, and I don't trust his father to do that for him."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully. "A valid point, Mr. Potter. The court will consider your case under special circumstances." Then she turned her head to Dumbledore. "And your objection, Headmaster?"

"Mr. Diggory's financial instability is obviously proof of his unsuitability as Mr. Potter's Bonded. He has put Mr. Potter in the path of reckless endangerment-"

"We've been over this already, Headmaster." Amelia cut the headmaster off, ignoring his titles and positions. "This trial concerns Lord Diggory's mishandling of both Mr. Potter and his son. Mr. Diggory's suitability or lack thereof as Mr. Potter's Bonded has no bearing on this case, because _there is nothing anyone can do about it! _Understand that, Dumbledore. Even if this court _were _to address the matter of his suitability, I believe that I can firmly say on behalf of all others that Mr. Diggory has proven himself well able to handle himself _and _care for his Bonded under duress! However Mr. Potter's concern is valid, and this court finds itself unable to deprive the pair of financial stability. He will be awarded full access to the Potter vaults under special circumstance, by order of the Wizengamot." She slammed her gavel down to seal her ruling.

"Dumbledore," an old fogey sitting in front of them croaked, "we have long respected your opinions and advice in many matters, which is why we find it strange that you would spit in the face of one of our oldest traditions, a duty you, as not only member, but _leader, _of this austere body, were sworn to uphold. If your actions had not backed Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter into a corner like this, they would never have had to suffer as needlessly as they have up to this point. I move for a vote of no confidence toward Albus Dumbledore."

"That's Averic Wood- Oliver's father," Cedric mumbled, frowning his confusion. "He _never _involves himself in cases as clean-cut as this- prides himself on his ambivalence-"

"Seconded," came the swift call, before Dumbledore could even say a single word in his defence.

"Marcus Flint?" Herbie exclaimed quietly in surprise. "That's impossible! What the- I don't believe it. The bastard offed his father. There's no _way _Lyall Flint would have abdicated otherwise; he was Malfoy's right hand man- what the hell does he think he's doing- _Flint can't play the game-"_

More voices rallied to the cry. Cedric didn't miss that the majority of the cries had come from those seated around one strangely silent Lucius Malfoy, and the oddly stoic Marcus Flint beside him. For that reason alone, Flint should have never seconded Wood's pronouncement, and the Slytherin Quidditch captain was staring unwaveringly in their direction, causing Cedric to shudder. The Malfoy Lord himself was watching the proceedings with a sharp eye, but said nothing either for or against them.

Amelia nodded solemnly, and tapped her gavel lightly on the desk. It was clear, that despite her personal feelings toward the old man, she had not expected this move to come quite this quick. It was hard to predict what that would mean for the rest of the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore still was, after all, the one person a large majority of the public respected above all others.

"The Wizengamot has taken a motion of 'no confidence' against Albus Dumbledore, and you are hereby suspended pending removal from your position on the Wizengamot chair. This matter will also be raised at the International Confederation of Wizards at a later date, and that august body will make the decision if they would like to retain you as their head.

"We declare a twenty minute recess for the deliberation of Lord Diggory's verdict."

* * *

Cedric was seated with his thighs spread apart, elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. He was trying not to show it, but his shoulders were shaking. Herbie laid a calming hand on him.

"It'll be okay," he coaxed. "You'll see. They've already decided _to _sentence him. You've won the case already."

"I-it hasn't quite sunk in yet," he whispered. "I-I can't quite-"

Herbie smiled, relaxing back on his seat. "Pull yourself together, mate. You aren't a one-man show anymore, you know. You've got _him _over there depending on you. You can't let him see your head hang like this."

Cedric pulled his head up blearily, and stared across the courtroom. Harry was sitting beside Hermione, and the Lady Fleet's assistant. The girl was nattering on to her friend, her bushy hair bobbing vibrantly up and down, untameable even in the bun she had worn for court today. Harry looked drawn, and a little stressed, but he had a smile on his face for his friend's sake.

At some unknown sign, he lifted his head up and turned, meeting Cedric's eye. He offered the older boy a slightly larger smile, and without even thinking, the blond felt it reflecting on his own face.

Herbie ribbed him, a grin in his voice. "There, you see?" he whispered, as Amelia Bones began calling the court back into session. "Not so difficult now, was it?"

* * *

Amelia slowly turned her head to the Wizengamot sitting behind her. "Has the Wizengamot come to a decision concerning Lord Diggory?" she asked.

The first member that had spoken earlier, Averic Wood, now stood again, a leaf of parchment in his hand.

"The Wizengamot hereby finds Lord Diggory guilty on charges of unmitigated assault on a minor, and participating as an accessory to the defamation of one of our oldest traditions. All of his titles and positions are hereby stripped and returned to their former owners, unless they have already been designated an heir, in which case they will immediately inherit.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, the Wizengamot lawyers will contact you by owl later this week with information on your forthcoming trial for charges of planned assault on a minor and defamation, as well as your removal as the head of the Wizengamot. If there is nothing else to be said, this session of the Wizengamot will now close-"

"Excuse me, Your Honour. " Lauraine Diggory made her way up to the front of the court between both benches. Her appearance startled Cedric, who hadn't expected her to make quite such a public move. While she had always been slim, she looked willowy and painfully vulnerable, ripe to sway at any moment. There was some colour to her cheeks, but it had clearly been spelled on.

"Your Honour, Lauraine Elspeth-Diggory is addressing the court to plea for immediate separation from Amos Diggory. Given his behaviour towards _my son _an- and a thirteen-year-old boy, I-I can't hope to think-"

It was a masterful performance, if even that. Cedric couldn't tell if his mother was faking it, or if she was genuinely fearful of his father now. He wouldn't be surprised if the latter was the case, though. Amos had always had a temper, and while he had never struck her, they used to morbidly joke that it was only a matter of time, even if his doing so would award her the freedom they both sorely desired. Given the black look on the man's face as he looked at his wife, it seemed like if she returned home, now would be the time.

Fortunately, Amelia didn't seem to miss the look Amos was shooting his wife. "Do you have anything to add to that, Diggory?"

Amos stood, still bound in chains. "Only that that _bitch _is-" A sharp gasp from the surrounding court cut off what the man said, although going by the ashen pallor of his mother's face, it had been a threat, and an effective one at that.

Amelia didn't need anymore proof.

"This separation is to be filed under forced annulment, by order of the Wizengamot." She looked down her nose at Lauraine. "Do you have the contract with you?"

"Yes, Your Honour," Lauraine whispered meekly, trudging forward to place the sheet of parchment on Amelia's desk. If this was an act, Cedric decided, his mother was beyond brilliant. His father had been the showy one in the relationship, his mother having rarely left the manor. There was nothing for her out there, and she only kept in correspondence with her side of the family, all of whom had always preferred to remain discreet in their dealings. When Amos did choose to have guests over, most would be astonished by her presence, since Amos rarely had cause to mention her; Cedric never did, at her request though, not his. Most just immediately assumed that Amos was a widower.

"Do you have a lawyer?" Amelia demanded.

The Lady Fleet stood immediately. "My husband will take this case, seeing as how my hands are quite tied at the moment." She couldn't help but throw in a little smirk at the end of her sentence.

Amelia nodded, appearing not to have seen it, but there was a light in her eye that she couldn't quite hide. "I want copies of every single legally binding document concerning this marriage from the Ministry's archives on my desk by morning," she ordered.

"And I expect to see you in my office first thing Monday morning, Lady Elspeth, to finalise the last details of this arrangement," she added, with a sympathetic eye Lauraine's way. The slim blond woman pinked rather attractively, and murmured something in acquiescence.

Herbie was gaping.

"She's protecting her," he whispered urgently into Cedric's ear, "in case your father tries to skimp on her. Everything has to go through Ministerial approval– or more like Madam Bones's approval. It's over, now."

And it was. Amelia glanced around the room, daring anyone to contradict her ruling. Then she slammed her gavel harshly on the desk. "The sentencing will be delivered in this same courtroom, tomorrow morning at ten o' clock sharp. Only the defendant and his litigator are required to be present. This session of the Wizengamot is hereby adjourned!"

There was a sort of stunned silence echoing around the courtroom, which was suddenly broken by joyful whoops as a group of 'Puffs dashed down the aisle and smothered Harry in well wishes and congratulations. Cedric couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. Herbie nudged him with his elbow, wearing a little wicked grin of his own.

"Well?" he demanded. "What the hell are you waiting for, an invitation? Get your arse on down there!"

Cedric slowly started into hysterical laughter as he leapt the seats in front of him, and charged his way down to the floor. The badgers parted seamlessly for him. When Harry turned and caught sight of him, a look of relief crossed his face, and he dashed over to him, burying his face into the older boy's chest.

"You did _amazing_!" Cedric exclaimed, nuzzling the messy black strands. "You held up much better than I ever could. Just sitting there in the galleries made me a wreck."

Harry smiled shyly at him, his hands having not yet released their grip on his robes. "I was thinking of you the entire time. I wouldn't have been able to get through it all otherwise."

His words made Cedric blush. "Herbie's been coaching you, hasn't he?" he asked ruefully. Harry just grinned up at him, not willing to admit to anything.

A hand smacked the back of his head. "Is that any way to treat the poor kid?" Herbie demanded tartly. "Merlin, is that any way to treat _me?" _The surrounding 'Puffs laughed at their antics, as always.

"Harry, my boy-"

The younger boy stiffened, and Cedric's arms immediately tightened around him in a protective circle.

"What do you want, Professor?" Cedric asked coldly, since Harry didn't seem like he wanted to speak to the man anytime soon.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore urged, "please reconsider. I know it feels like you've won, for now, but I've only ever tried to do best by you-"

"Best?" Harry echoed, still frozen stiff in Cedric's arms. "How could it be 'best' if it was a miracle I ever survived to even _enter _Hogwarts! If it weren't for magic, I think the ones you left me with would have starved me to death by the end of my first year in her house!"

Some of the 'Puffs, and some bystanders who had just happened to overhear, all stiffened in shock. They had all known Harry's life with the Muggles hadn't been pleasant, but to hear it spoken of in such plain terms-

"You were safe in your aunt's house," Dumbledore tried again, but Cedric wasn't having anymore of it. He could feel how Harry seemed to curl in on himself more with ever passing moment, and decided to take out a restriction order on Dumbledore for the both of them as soon as possible.

"If you were really trying to help him," he snapped, "you would have left us alone. Don't you think you've caused Harry enough grief already? And even if you'd thought he needed protected, you should have first looked to curb _yourself _before any others! You should have worked with us, and not against us!"

At those words, Dumbledore seemed to visibly age before their very eyes. "I have only, always, ever tried my best," he maintained, with as much dignity as he could muster. He sighed, looking tired and weary.

"I have tried, as much as I can. If you choose to follow this path…this move of yours will cause unseen ripples, among those that do not see the light of day. Now I can only caution you to ware, the next year."

It was with those cryptic words that the old man departed the courtroom, lighter one client, who had already been escorted from the premises by Aurors to a Ministry holding cell.

"Do you think it's a threat?" Harry asked.

"It didn't even sound like a warning," Herbie murmured. "It was almost as if he were…just plain tired." He was still gazing off in the direction Dumbledore had left in, a pensive look on his face. "Here, I'm off to have a chat with my mum. I'll see you'll back in a bit."

In the wake of his leaving, Hermione flew up to him, followed by the Lady Fleet's assistant, at a more sedate pace.

"Oh," Hermione cried, flinging her arms about his neck, "who cares about him! You're free, Harry!" She beamed at her best friend. "Finally, you're actually free! From the Dursleys, and even from Dumbledore-!"

"Congratulations!" Hannah squealed, hugging the small boy with almost as much, if not more fervour. Harry barely managed to stammer out his thanks as he staggered back into Cedric's waiting arms. Of course, Hermione would hardly miss that, and smiled at the almost thoughtless act.

"Careful, Abbott," Ernie admonished. "Harry would have fallen if Cedric hadn't been there."

"Why're you calling her 'Abbott' again?" Justin asked impishly. "Thought we'd cured you of that weeks ago." The usually stalwart blond blushed hard, but the other girl didn't seem to notice.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed, having come up with the other Third-Year 'Puffs. "If Cedric hadn't been there. But of _course _he'd be there, he always is! It's so terribly romantic." She pretended to swoon, and Cedric hurriedly pried her arms off his Bonded's neck before Harry was taken down– again.

Bernard was standing stoically behind him and Cedric, but he shuffled closer to mutter, "Luckily the aunt isn't anything like that, else there wasn't any way in hell she could have been even marginally objective." Both Harry and Cedric nearly choked on their laughter as they imagined Amelia Bones adopting her niece's sardonic, if rather outrageous theatrics.

Hermione had stood near enough to have overhead, and her smile widened. "It might have been better for us, though, honestly."

Harry let out an off-pitch whistle. "What's this, Hermione Jean Granger, turn rebel and rule-breaker?" He grinned as she swatted at him, cheeks pinking. "I never thought I'd see the day. What would McGonagall do if she could see you now!"

Cedric was laughing, but he lightly nudged Harry anyways. "Stop that, you twat; you're embarrassing her."

"But it's all in good fu- oof! _'Mione!"_

_

* * *

_

Herbie had sidled up beside his mother, and began to help her arrange sheafs of parchments back in their proper order. Despite the fact that it had been a few years since he'd last helped her in this, his eyes and hands still worked together in perfect coordination to put them all in the correct order.

"So?" he murmured. "What do you think?"

She glanced across the table at him. "Do you mean Miss Granger, or Dumbledore's parting words?"

"Hermione first," Herbie said. "We can get to Dumbledore in good time." He continued to tag the right papers, and began shrinking them to and replacing them in her valise. Almost unbidden, his eye trailed over to where the slim form of his twin was making his way through the throng of Wizengamot members from where he'd been standing beside Cedric and Harry.

His parents might have resented Bernard for losing them their second heir, but they had nevertheless trained him well. Herbie hadn't had much occasion to have seen Bernard in action, and felt a fierce pride blossom in his chest, and was hard-pressed to hide the grin from breaking out across his face.

"Even Fitzpatrick seems to like her," he remarked casually, inclining his head to where his mother's eighteen-year-old, black-haired blue-eyed assistant stood a little off to the side from the 'Puffs, almost exclusively engaging Hermione's attention.

William Fitzpatrick had been a Ravenclaw just a year older than him and Bernard. He and the twins hadn't been able to stand each other, although after the incident he and Bernard had made up, the boring sod. Herbie, on the other hand, thought that had only made the older boy an even larger git than before, and the Ravenclaw hadn't helped it by lording over him.

"Oh, well, he seemed to like her a little _too _much," he continued. "I think I'm going to go over there in a bit and _remind_ him that she's just fourteen, what with breaking hips and all…I might start off breaking his hip, though, just to make my point clear."

His mother shot him a wry smile. "Try not to be too…_helpful, _alright?Remember, Herbert, he's still my assistant."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother."

"But apart from that," his mother said, easily picking up their thread of conversation from where he'd left of, "with a little bit of elbow grease, Miss Granger would make a good political heir of some sort. I _do _hold more than one position, after all. The traditionalists will scoff at her bloodline, so Fitzpatrick can run the front. I think she's cowed him sufficiently with her intellect at this age alone to earn his respect, and his regard."

Herbie grinned. "There you go. You've never needed me in the first place."

The pleasant smile on his mother's face faltered, and she reached out to touch her younger son's elbow. "Herbert- you and Bernard. You'll are- genuinely alright?"

He abruptly felt sorry for both her and his father. The two of them had both been juggling full-time jobs, and as a result his parents and he were all largely strangers to each other. Despite that, or perhaps in spite of it, she and his father had wanted to do right by them, or him, at least, even going so far as to punish Bernard just because they assumed it was what he wanted. For expert lawyers and consummate politicians, they could be extremely dense sometimes. Still, it wasn't like he had made it much easier for them, by sitting on the fence and allowing the cold war between them to stew for years.

"We're _fine, _Mother," he assured her gently.

"You haven't been for such a long time," she insisted, a little anxiously.

Herbie stared straight ahead, willing his answer not to be cavalier. "Well, these things come and go, you know. After all, he is my twin brother, and no ritual he can botch will ever change that." He didn't have to turn his head to know the expression on his mother's face was softening.

He cleared his throat.

"And Dumbledore?" he asked, effectively derailing her train of thought.

She immediately returned to her solicitor-mode. "I have to agree with your earlier assessment. His parting words didn't sound like a threat, and yet, it's almost like he knows something is going to happen in the following year that the rest of us don't." She frowned. "I don't like it. I have your father and Bernard keeping an ear to the ground in the Wizengamot. You know what they say; there isn't a secret in the Ministry that someone else doesn't know about."

Herbie chuckled humourlessly. "Well, you know what that diced-up Auror always liked to yell in the DMLE halls: constant vigilance! The badgers will have their backs in this."

She sighed, not entirely confident. "It's the best we can hope for at this point, honestly. We'll just have to watch and wait, and hope we catch whoever it is Dumbledore's afraid of before they catch _us."_

_

* * *

_

"Have you told him yet?" Hannah asked, bouncing excitedly, despite how Ernie had his hand on her shoulders in a vain attempt to keep her feet planted to the ground. "You have to tell him now, if you haven't yet! Next year will be absolutely brilliant!"

Harry glanced at the 'Puffs curiously, all of whom looked just as eager. "What is it?"

Justin gave him a rakish grin. "It's meant to be a secret, like, so you can't tell anyone back at the sett that we were the ones who let it out of the bag-"

"Oh hush it you," Zacharias exclaimed, shoving the Muggleborn aside, "you're taking too bloody long! What the ponce is trying to tell you, is that-"

"-starting next year, you'll be the new Hufflepuff Seeker!" Hannah cried, laughing delightedly. "Won't that be splendid? Professor Sprout's already planning a welcome party back at Hogwarts-"

Rather than the grateful excitement they were expecting, Harry just turned pale. "Cedric, I thought we'd already talked this over. I won't take your spot-"

"You won't be, Harry," the blond coaxed, "it isn't anything like that. Remember Cadwallader? That's Joseph, he was one of our Chasers, and he'll be graduating at the end of this year. When he does, I'll take his spot as Chaser, although I'll stay on as Quidditch Captain and all, but this way you'll be in the spot where you're best at. And you know it, Harry, that you're a much better Seeker than I'll ever make; Gryffindor would have won that match if it hadn't been for the Dementors. But then again," he said, humming thoughtfully, "with your luck-"

Harry hissed and swatted at him, causing the rest to break out in laughter.

"Till then," the blond concluded, "I'm afraid you'll just have to attend practices as reserve Seeker."

"Cedric," Harry whined, although he wasn't really protesting anymore. The 'Puffs laughed again, happily content.

"Eric!" called a faint voice, and Cedric turned, a smile on his face.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, releasing Harry briefly to take the slight blond woman in his arms. "Mother, thank Merlin you're alright. And thank Merlin that Madam Bones is taking a personal interest in your case. I'd hate to think how things would turn out otherwise."

A faint flush coloured her pale cheeks. "Yes, Madam Bones certainly is." She paused briefly, as though searching for words to say. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," she concluded. "I would have, but I couldn't, not until Amos had been brought in this morning."

Harry glanced up at the woman he barely knew, yet was aware of Cedric's strong affection for, and was, for all purposes, his mother-in-law. "I'm glad you're okay," he said shyly.

Lauraine's troubled grey eyes cleared. "As am I," she declared warmly, resting a hand on his head. "I heard what happened at Hogsmeade, and the ensuing complications. I can only thank Merlin that my son got you back, safe and whole."

"Mother!" Cedric fussed, his cheeks pinking. Harry only laughed, turning into his Bonded's embrace. Cedric smiled tenderly down at him, cupping his cheek gently.

"It's been a long day for you, hasn't it?" he whispered. The younger boy just tilted his chin up for a chaste kiss, which Cedric was more than willing to indulge in. "But it's fine now, Harry," he murmured. "We've gotten through the worst of this bedlam. Now all we have to do is go home, pick up where we left off, and go on with the rest of our lives."

And so they did.

* * *

That's it, guys.

I know, alot of you are probably wondering, _but this doesn't end up at the same point as _**Between Two Lungs**! Well, first and foremost, I didn't want this piece to spin out of control into Harry's Fourth Year and forty chapters, and secondly, I know alot of you guys were rooting for Cedric to live. This way he does, somewhat. It's a bit of an open end, and you could imagine the events of the next year following through to the events to **Between Two Lungs**, or you could imagine a happier ending for them. I leave it all up to your ever-creative imaginations (o:

Thanks for making this such an extraordinary journey with all of your reviews and feedback. Till next time- which will hopefully be the posting of the Marcus/Oliver oneshot. Cheers.


End file.
